SANG ALPHA
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: JunMyeon cucu dari ketua Gangster dan pemilik Casino yang brutal dan sombong harus menerima kenyataan dia jodohkan dengan seorang laki-laki! Zhang Yixing pemenang olimpiade matematika dan si pengingat handal harus menanggung karma ayahnya. Siapapun kau yang dijodohkan untukku, akan kutunjukkan apa itu neraka. Chapter 15 END Sulay fanfiction Indonesia YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hai Hai

Terimakasih untuk singgah di FF ku

Penikmat SULay welcome

Penikmat Yaoi welcome

Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta...

...

" Apa menurutmu kau paling hebat disini? Asal kau tahu saja, tanah mana yang sedang kau pijak ini."

" Hei anak kecil. Kau pikir siapa kau itu? Kau tidak kenal aku? Kris Wu, berani-beraninya kau menengking ku."

" Oh jadi kau yang namanya Kriss Wu. JunMyeon, kudengar dia baru pulang dari _Canada_. Mungkin dia belum tahu aturan disini seperti apa."

" Tenang Jongin aku akan mengurus bocah sombong ini."

" JunMyeon sudahlah. Ini bukan masalah besar."

" Seung Hyun Hyung, menyingkirlah sebelum kau terluka."

Diruangan yang gelap seorang pria masih tergolong muda untuk menjadi pemilik bisnis judi menyalakan rokoknya. Ia tidak pernah menyerah akan semua hambatan yang menerjang hidupnya. Tapi kini, vonis dokter yang menyatakan ia mengidap suatu penyakit dan umurnya tidak akan lama lagi membuatnya menyerah. Ia ingat ketika ia berjuang mati-matian membuka bisnis judi, berkelahi rebutan wilayah dengan kelompok gangster dan berjuang menikahi anak dari seorang ketua gangster terkenal yang kuat di wilayah itu. Ia tidak pernah menyerah.

Kini suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau dia harus menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini. Pria dengan wajah bijaksana yang tegas itu menatap foto keluarganya. Seorang istri yang cantik dan seorang anak yang sangat tampan. Seharusnya itu semua menjadi sempurna untuk hidupnya. Tapi meninggat anak laki-lakinya yang tidak bisa dihandalkan membuat pria bermata gelap ini gelisah. Anak laki lakinya yang bernama Kim Jun Myeon itu termasuk salah satu dari 10 anak laki-laki penerus yang kaya raya yang diminati wanita di Gangnam. Seperti yang sudah diduga kerjaan nya hanya pesta, menghamburkan uang, bermain bersama rekan-rekannya dan balapan mobil sport di jalanan raya.

Pengaruh kakeknya yang merupakan ketua gangster di daerahnya dan ayahnya pemilik _Casino_ yang paling besar membuatnya makin merajalela. Sikap nya bagaikan gangster kecil yang mengetuai beberapa anak-anak keren di tempatnya. Walaupun banyak yang ingin mendekatinya sebagai teman sesungguhnya ia hanya memiliki empat sahabat dekat. Ia sangat selektif dalam memilih kawan.

Kembali kerisauan seorang Kim Siwon terhadap masa depan Casinonya. Ia tahu anak satu-satunya itu memang tidak bisa dipercaya untuk menghandle bisnis nya.

" Tuan. Kenapa masih disini? Hari ini kita sangat ramai. Bahkan tuan muda Kim membawa banyak rekan nya masuk _casino_ kita."

" Seung Hyun, biasa kau menemuiku karena ada masalah dibawah. Ada apa?."

" Maaf Tuan. Kedatanganku selalu menjadi alarm buruk buatmu. Tapi, seperti biasa tuan muda Kim membuat ulah dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka sedang mengajak duel anak dari ketua gengster Wu Sungmin." Ucap Seung Hyun dengan membungkuk.

" Anak itu selalu saja membuat masalah. Ayo kita turun sebelum ayahnya yang datang kemari dan memotong tubuh JunMyeon." Ucap Kim Siwon sambil bangkit

Suasana dibawah sudah ramai. Orang-orang mengelilingi seperti menonton pertunjukan. Melihat Kim JunMyeon dan Kris Wu berduel. Sahabat-sahabatnya Sehun, Jongin, Chen dan Chanyeol menyemangati JunMyeon untuk terus membalas pukulan Kris. Pertandingan satu lawan satu itu pun menjadi sangat menarik.

" Hentikan!. JunMyeon kubilang hentikan!." Suara Kim Siwon membahana mengehentikan suara sorak penonton duel.

Chen dan Jongin langsung memisahkan JunMyeon dan Kris Wu. Kedatangan Kim Siwon merupakan malapetaka untuk JunMyeon. Pikir sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Apa pikiranmu itu hanya berkelahi dan bersikap sombong saja?."

" Dia yang duluan mulai, menumpahkan air hingga celana ku basah." Jawab JunMyeon

" Minta maaf!." Ucap Kim Siwon

" Apa?! Dia yang salah aku yang minta maaf? Jangan harap." Ucap JunMyeon sambil memandang Kris Wu dengan sinis

" Kubilang minta maaf sekarang! Atau kupatahkan tangan dan kakimu!."

" Sudah turuti saja perkataan ayahmu hyung." Bisik Sehun

" Tidak!"

" Hyung kurasa benar kata sehun. Sudah lakukan saja dan kita buat perhitungan lagi kepadanya diluar nanti." Hasut Jongin

" Hmm. Maafkan aku." Ucap JunMyeon pelan

" Apa? Aku tidak dengar perkataanmu." Ucap Kris Wu dan ejekan dari rekannya yang menemaninya

" Kubilang aku minta maaf!." Ucap JunMyeon sambil meninggalkan tempat itu disusul oleh keempat sahabatnya dengan tatapan sinis pada Kris Wu.

Kris Wu tertawa puas melihat harga diri JunMyeon yang jatuh.

 **...**

" Sungguh Seung Hyun aku tak sanggup lagi menghadapi anak keras kepala dan sombong itu." Ucap Kim Siwon sambil kembali duduk diruangannya.

" Maaf Tuan. Kurasa Tuan Muda Kim belum bersikap dewasa saja." Ucap Seung Hyun sopan

" Kenapa Tuhan tidak mengirimkanku anak yang pintar, taat patuh terhadap orang tua dan bisa kuhandalkan untuk menjadi penerusku." Ucap Kim Siwon lagi putus asa

" Tuan. Kau memiliki uang dan kekuasaan dalam dunia judi. Kenapa tidak kau pergunakan?."

" Maksutmu?."

" Maaf tuan. Coba ini lihat foto yang kutunjukkan. Lelaki ini sudah berhutang dengan casino kita sebanyak satu juta won. Dan kurasa dia tidak mampu membayarnya." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Lalu apa hubungannya dengan masalahku ini?." Tanya Kim Siwon

" Ku dengar dia ayah dari si anak laki-laki yang terkenal pintar itu Zhang Yixing. Pemenang olimpiade matematika dan si pengingat handal. kurasa kau dapat membeli anaknya untuk menjadi penerus mu." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Lalu kalau dia berkhianat padaku bagaimana? Apa kau lupa dunia kita sangat hitam."

" Buat dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengkhianatimu Tuan."

" Maksutmu?."

" Nikahkan dia dengan Tuan Muda Kim."

" Apa kau gila? Menikahkan anakku pada laki-laki juga?."

" Tuan Muda Kim bisa menikah sebanyak yang dia mau dengan wanita manapun yang dia sukai nantinya. Setelah masa depan _Casino_ ini jelas Tuan."

Alasan yang diberikan Seung Hyun memang benar dan tepat. JunMyeon memang tidak bisa dihandalkan. Satu-satunya adalah membeli anak lain yang sesuai kiteria yang dicari Kim Siwon untuk menjadi penerusnya. Dan menikahinya dengan anaknya adalah kontrak seumur hidup untuk setia kepada _casino_ ini.

 **...**

Zhang Yixing pria campuran China-Korea itu mengayuh sepedanya bersiul dengan riang dan selalu tersenyum kepada tetangganya yang jumpa dengannya di jalan. Ia baru saja memenangkan olimpiade matematika lagi tingkat kota. Ia terpilih menjadi perwakilan kotanya untuk maju ke tahap nasional. Ia setingkat lebih dekat untuk mewujudkan impiannya untuk mewakili negaranya di olimpiade matematika.

" Yixing. Kudengar kau menang lagi yah? Selamat yah. Kalau ada waktu ajarkan Baekhyun matematika juga. Aku sudah lelah melihat nilainya yang jelek." Ucap seorang ibu yang baru keluar rumahnya

" Haha ya bibi. Baekhyun selalu main kerumahku untuk belajar bersama." Ucap Yixing

" Ah kau jangan menghiburku. Aku tahu dia kerumahmu untuk tidur dan makan makananmu saja."

" Haha. Bibi kau tidak boleh berpikir begitu. Aku lanjut pulang dulu ya bi."

" Baiklah hati-hati."

Yixing melanjutkan perjalanan nya. Akhirnya ia sampai juga di rumahnya.

" Aku pulang."

Yixing melihat keadaan rumahnya yang berantakan. Ia melihat ayahnya yang mabuk tertidur di depan televisi yang menyala. Semenjak ibunya meninggal ia hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya yang keturunan China itu. Kini semua pekerjaan rumah tangga Yixing yang lakukan bahkan ia bekerja separuh hari di supermarket untuk tetap menghidupi ayahnya yang pengangguran, pemabuk dan tukang judi itu. Semua perabotan rumah sudah terjual akibat ulah ayahnya itu. Tapi Zhang Yixing tidak pernah marah apalagi menyesal dengan ayahnya. Ia sangat sayang dengan satu-satunya orangtuanya itu.

" Ayah ayo bangun pindahlah ke kamar." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing. Kau sudah pulang? Aku lapar sekali." Ucap ayahnya

" Ne. Aku akan memasak untuk ayah tapi pindah dulu ke kamar. Biar ruangan ini ku bereskan."

Yixing sangat telaten. Ia tidak seperti anak laki-laki umumnya. Dia dapat memasak, mengemas rumah dengan rapi dan ia sangat hormat orang tua. Beberapa tetangganya bahkan meninginkan Yixing untuk menikahi anak laki-lakinya. Tapi Yixing hanya tersenyum mendengar permintaan tak masuk akal itu. _Mana mungkin aku menikahi laki-laki juga_. Ucap Yixing dalam hati.

 **...**

Malam ini seperti biasa keluarga Kim makan dengan nikmat. Makan malam bersama merupakan rutinitas di keluarga Kim. Walaupun JunMyeon sangat sibuk dengan aktivitasnya diluar sana yang tidak jelas. Ia selalu tidak pernah melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga dengan ayah dan ibunya. Walaupun mereka hanya saling diam menyantap makanan di meja makan itu.

" JunMyeon ada yang ayah ingin bicarakan."

" Ya Ayah."

" Kau akan menikah dengan orang yang sudah kutentukan."

JunMyeon dan ibunya kaget mendengar perkataan sang ayah. Mereka tidak menduga bahwa nasib JunMyeon akan berakhir dengan perjodohan.

" Apa? Lelucon apalagi yang ayah katakan ini?."

" Nak sopanlah kepada ayahmu."

" Ibu. Apa ini masuk akal juga bagimu? Tunggu sampai kakek dengar hal ini entah apa responnya." Ucap JunMyeon

" Kakek mu telah setuju dengan ideku ini." Ucap sang ayah

Lagi-lagi ibu dan anak itu terkejut mendengar perkataan sang kepala keluarga itu.

" Apa! Tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mau. Aku masih muda, tidak mungkin aku akan menikah secepat ini. Apalagi dengan perjodohan bodoh ini." Ucap JunMyeon keras

" Jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak mempunyai pilihan untuk menolak. Kupastikan jika kau tidak mau maka kau tidak lagi mendapatkan uang dan perlindungan dari aku dan kakekmu." Ucap Kim Siwon emosi

" Ibu. Bela anakmu ini, aku diperlakukan tidak adil disini." Ucap JunMyeon panik

" Maaf nak. Walaupun ibu tidak tahu maksut dari ayah dan kakekmu tapi ibu berpikir mereka pasti memikirkan yang terbaik untukmu."

" A-Apa? Kenapa kalian kejam pada anak sendiri! Aku muak!." Ucap JunMyeon sambil meninggalkan meja makan itu.

Ibu JunMyeon menangis melihat kelakuan anaknya, Tuan Kim langsung menenangkan istrinya itu dan berterimakasih karena telah mendukungnya.

 **...**

JunMyeon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia tidak peduli lagi dengan keselamatannya apalagi keselamatan orang lain di jalan raya itu. Yang dia inginkan hanya menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan musuh-musuhnya. Ia akan mencoba menerobos kawasan lawan gangster kakeknya dan membuat perhitungan disana sebagai bentuk pelampiasan emosinya.

Mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir disudut salah satu kawasan di kota. Ia menunggu siapa lawannya hari ini. Mobi mewahnya sudah sangat terkenal karena tidak semua orang mampu membelinya dan plat no nya pun tertulis nama keluarganya K1M. Sudah dipastikan ia masuk ke kawasan anti Kim dan mencuri perhatian orang-orang disana.

Beberapa orang dengan wajah seram keluar. Membawa berbagai jenis senjata tajam. Ini yang dtunggu JunMyeon. Segera ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menyambut santapan emosinya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir dini hari JunMyeon menggedor apartemen Jongin, mengganggunya sedang bermesraan dengan wanitanya dan mengusir wanita itu. JunMyeon tidak terlalu suka dengan sentuhan-sentuhan wanita yang sengaja menggodanya. Biasanya wanita Jongin pasti juga menggoda dirinya. Ia tidak tahan dengan hal itu.

" Apa kau gila hyung? Ini jam berapa dan kenapa tanganmu berdarah." Ucap Jongin emosi

" Diam kau. Aku sedang dalam emosi." Ucap JunMyeon

" Ini minumlah dulu. Supaya pikiranmu segar."

" Letakkan saja. Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur di kamarmu. Bersihkan dulu kasurnya."

" Hahah kau tahu kalau saja kau tidak datang dan mengganggu tadi. Mungkin kasurku sudah berantakan. Tapi kau menghancurkan segalanya. Kau dari mana hyung?."

" Aku dari distrik Wang."

" A-Apa? Apa kau gila! Mereka mengincar nyawa keluargamu. Kenapa kau kesana."

" Justru aku kesana agar mereka sadar bahwa tidak mudah mengincar nyawa seorang Kim."

" Kau memang betul-betul gila. Masalah apa yang membuat kau sampai kesana?."

" Ayahku akan menjodohkanku. Dan aku akan menikah."

" APA! Kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa?." Tanya Jongin histeris

" Telingaku pekak tahu! Aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu yang lebih gila lagi? Kakek ku setuju dengan rencana ini."

" APA!"

" Kalau kau teriak lagi ku masukkan mulutmu dalam botol Bir ini!"

" Hehe maaf hyung. Aku Cuma terkejut. Perempuan mana yang akan menjadi pendampingmu nanti?."

" Sudah kubilang tidak tahu. Kupastikan tidak akan mudah membuatku setuju dengan rencana bodoh ini. Aku mengantuk. Aku mau tidur." JunMyeon meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terkejut mendengar kabar rencana perjodohan itu.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS YAH PEMBACA YANG SUPERRR ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont Plagiat!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Dikamar besar dan megah itu tampak seorang wanita berwajah keibuan memandang foto keluarganya yang terpasang di depannya. Ia menatap wajah anaknya yang sudah dua hari ini tidak pulang dan tidak tahu kabarnya. Juga dlihatnya wajah suaminya yang mempunyai tekat yang kuat. Ia ingat ketika dulu bagaimana suaminya bersikeras ingin menikahinya. Menikahi anak gadis satu-satunya gangster paling kuat di kotanya itu. Ia tidak pernah putus asa hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan keinginannya. Wanita itu ingat bagaimana suaminya dengan giat menjalankan bisnis _casino_ nya tanpa pertolongan dari siapapun hingga akhirnya ayahnya sadar akan kegigihan menantunya itu dan menjadi dekat hingga sekarang. Dia ingat ketika ayahnya sangat senang ia melahirkan anak laki-laki dan menyuruhnya menghapus nama keluarga suaminya dan berganti untuk mengikuti nama keluarganya. Suami nya menyetujuinya alih alih anaknya yang seharusnya bermarga Choi sesuai nama keluarga suaminya menjadi Kim sesuai dengan nama keluarga dan nama yang ditakuti di wilayah itu.

Anak laki-lakinya yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang, kekayaan dan kekuasaan membuatnya menjadi anak yang manja dan sering berkelahi bahkan dengan ayahnya sendiri. Apalagi kesenangan kakeknya mendapatkan penerus laki-laki membuatnya menjadi sosok yang manja tetapi keras. Dari kecil JunMyeon dilatih untuk berkelahi, tahan akan ancaman dan kondisi apapun. Bahkan di usianya yang baru sepuluh tahun, JunMyeon sudah diajak berburu dihutan liar dan menembak serigala dengan bidikan sempurna. Sang ibu sesungguhnya sedih akan kenyataan bahwa anaknya dilatih untuk menjadi serigala juga. Ia meninginkan anaknya jauh dari dunia hitam keluarganya. Tapi keinginan itu sudah terlambat. JunMyeon telah tumbuh menjadi serigala, mulai bergerombolan dengan sahabat-sabahatnya yang jago berkelahi juga dan terbiasa memangsa lawannya. JunMyeon sesungguhnya hanya takut akan kakek dan ayahnya. Sama seperti serigala yang takut akan _Alpha_ nya. Walaupun ia sesungguhnya telah menjadi seorang _Alpha_ untuk gerombolannya tanpa ia sadari. Wanita itu tidak tahu entah apa maksut suami dan ayahnya ingin menjodohkan anaknya itu dengan seorang laki-laki . Yang ia harapkan itu sesuatu yang baik untuk anaknya juga.

" Apa kau tidak akan mencarinya?." Tanya wanita itu pada sosok suaminya

" Entahlah. Dia tidak minta untuk dicari. Lagipula semua kartunya sudah aku matikan. Sebentar lagi dia kehabisan uang dan pulang." Jawab suaminya

" Apa ayah tidak menjumpainya juga?." Tanya wanita itu lagi

" Tidak. Aku yakin dia pasti bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Tunggulah esok dia pasti pulang." Ucap suaminya

" Apa kau benar-benar khawatir dengannya? Kau tahu, setiap malam seorang ibu tidak akan tidur tenang bila anaknya diluar sana tidak tahu dimana." Ucap wanita itu mulai menangis

" Soo young, aku juga khawatir dengannya. Tapi aku tahu dia mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri." Suami itupun memeluk istrinya erat.

 **...**

Malam itu JunMyeon mengendarai mobilnya menuju satu tujuan. Ayahnya telah mematikan semua kartunya. Bahkan untuk mengisi bensin besok pun dia tidak ada uang lagi. JunMyeon telalu gengsi untuk meminta uang dari sahabatnya yang pastinya akan senang membantu. JunMyeon merasa dia adalah ketua dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Dia adalah sang _Alpha._ Dia bisa menyelesaikan masalah nya sendiri tanpa bantuan sahabat-sahabatnya.

" Tuan muda Kim. Silahkan masuk. Ada perlu apa malam-malam kemari?."

" Apa kakek sudah tidur?."

" Tidak. Bos besar masih ada tamu. Kudengar tamunya ini berkaitan dengan Tuan Muda."

" Siapa?."

" Wu Sungmin."

" Wah berani juga dia menginjakkan kakinya kesini. Dimana mereka?."

" Maaf Tuan Muda Kim. Tapi Bos besar sudah tidak ada masalah lagi dengannya. Tapi karena anaknya dipukuli olehmu di _Casino_ maka ia datang kemari."

" Cih. Dasar pengadu. Badan saja yang tinggi tapi mental nya rendah. Sekarang aku yang ada urusan dengan keluarga Wu."

" Wah wah ini rupanya si kecil Kim yang sedang menginjak dewasa dengan angkuh dan sombong." Wu Sungmi muncul dari atas ruangan

" Kau tahu? Angkuh dan sombong adalah kaki kanan dan kiriku. Mau apa kau kemari? Mana anakmu si pengadu itu."

" Perhatian sekali kau dengan Kris. Apa kau berniat memasukkan dia dalam gerombolan sombongmu itu? Kurasa anakku tidak akan tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

" Bahkan kalau manusia tinggal dia seorang di dunia ini pun aku tidak akan bergerombolan dengan pengecut sepertinya. Jauhi keluargaku dan jangan dekati kawasan kami lagi."

" Apa resiko nya kalau aku mendekati kawasanmu Kim kecil? Jangan menghidupkan api yang telah padam, atau dia akan membakarmu."

" Kau tahu sendiri apa resikonya."

" Haha Kim kecil _on fire_ kuharap kau tidak benar-benar terbakar."

Wu Sungmi meninggalkan JunMyeon. JunMyeon langsung naik ke atas untuk berjumpa dengan kakeknya. Sang _Alpha_.

" Aku tidak akan membantumu. Ayahmu telah memberikan alasan kenapa dia bersikap seperti ini padamu." Ucap kakeknya itu

" Tapi kek. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin menikah sekarang. Aku masih muda apalagi dengan orang yang tidak aku kenal." Jawab JunMyeon menahan emosinya

" Sekarang yang kau butuhkan hanya kembali pulang kerumah dan menyetujuinya. Kau tidak mempunyai alasan lagi. Turuti perkataanku dan ayahmu!."

Seperti seekor serigala yang diberi titah oleh sang _Alpha_ , JunMyeon langsung diam dan menuruti perkataan kakeknya. Ia kembali kebawah dan menuju mobilnya. Kini sang penolong tidak ada. Jalan satu-satunya ia harus menyetujui perjodohan itu.

 _Siapapun kau yang dijodohkan untukku, akan kutunjukkan apa itu neraka_. Desis JunMyeon dalam hatinya.

 **...**

 _ **CASINO**_

Lelaki Zhang itu sudah pusing memikirkan bagaimana lagi dia akan lari dari hutangnya di _casino_ ini. Setelah seorang tangan kanan pemilik _casino_ ini menangkapnya dan membawanya ke _casino_. Ia hanya bisa memohon. Memikirkan bagaimana perasaan anak laki-lakinya tadi yang melihatnya diseret secara paksa memasuki mobil van hitam. Ia mendengar anaknya Yixing, meneriakkan kata-kata jangan pergi untuknya. Pasti perasaan anak yang tidak pernah mengecewakaannya itu sedang terluka.

" Kau tahu kenapa aku membawa mu kesini kan?."

" A-aku berjanji akan membayar hutang-hutangku. Tolong kasihani lah aku jangan bunuh aku."

" Membunuhmu? Untuk apa. Aku punya tawaran yang lebih bagus dari sekedar mengahabisi nyawamu."

" A-Apapun itu. A-Aku akan setuju."

" Tanda tangan ini. Anakmu akan menjadi milik pemilik _casino_ ini."

" A-Apa? Jangan tolong jangan anakku. Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

" Pikirkan itu sebelum kau berhutang judi. Cepat tanda tangan atau tanganmu kupotong duluan."

" Yixing oh anakku satu-satunya."

" Jangan banyak bicara lagi. Cepat!."

Lelaki lemah tak berdaya itupun mentandatangani sehelai kertas itu dengan menangis, kembali memikirkan anak satu-satunya. Anak yang punya cita-cita mewakili negaranya di olimpiade matematika, anak yang selalu patuh dan taat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Yixing menunggu ayahnya yang tidak tahu kemana. Dibawa paksa oleh segerombolan laki-laki berjas hitam. Ia masih menangis, memikirkan nasib ayahnya yang tidak tahu bagaimana. Apa salah ayahnya sehingga ia dibawa seperti itu. Sebuah mobil van hitam berhenti di dekatnya. Ia tahu mobil ini. Inilah mobil yang membawa ayahnya tadi. Dengan penuh harap ia menunggu orang yang keluar dari mobil itu adalah ayahnya. Mimpinya menjadi kenyataan, memang ayahnya yang keluar walau dengan muka lebam dan darah kering di bibirnya.

" Ayah..Ayah kau kenapa?."

" Yixing maafkan ayah. Ayah terpaksa melakukan ini. Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja." Sendu ayahnya

" Ayah ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis. Siapa mereka?." Tanya Yixing panik

" Yixing. Ikutlah mereka. Ayah akan merindukanmu."

" Maksut ayah?."

" Sudah hentikan drama keluarga kalian. Hei nak ayahmu telah menjualmu pada bos kami. Ayo ikut kami." Seru Seung Hyun

" A-Apa maksumu? Ayah apa maksut perkataannya?." Tanya Yixing

" Maafkan aku Yixing. Pergilah." Sendu sang ayah

" Ah kelamaan. Bawa dia masuk ke mobil cepat." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Ti-Tidak aku tidak mau. Ayah tolong aku." Teriak Yixing yang ditarik masuk ke dalam van hitam itu menggantikan ayahnya.

" Yixing maafkan ayah."

 **...**

JunMyeon memandang kedua orangtua nya. Ibunya yang terus menangis melihat kondisi JunMyeon yang berantakan dan ayahnya yang membalas menatap matanya dengan tajam. Sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah, ia hanya ingin naik ke kamarnya dan tidur.

" Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Ucap Kim Siwon

" JunMyeon nak, pasti kau lapar kan? Lihat kenapa tanganmu luka-luka begini." Tanya Kim Soo Young khawatir

" Ibu aku lelah. Aku mau tidur." Jawab JunMyeon

" Biarkan saja dia tidur Soo Young, agar besok dia bisa berpikir lebih jernih lagi." Ucap Kim Siwon melihat Soo Young yang ingin mengikuti JunMyeon ke kamarnya.

JunMyeon berbaring di kasurnya. Walaupun ia tampak seperti kalah sekarang ia masih belum menyerah. Ia akan membuat kakeknya kembali membela dirinya dan melawan keegoisan ayahnya. Karena dalam peperangan, seorang _Alpha_ yang menang hanya akan bertempur setelah memastikan sudah mendapatkan kemenangan, sedangkan dia yang ditakdirkan untuk kalah adalah yang bertempur dahulu dan baru kemudian mencari kemenangan. JunMyeon terlahir sebagai gen serigala dia akan memenangkan pertempuran sebagai seorang serigala. Ia membutuhkan kakeknya. JunMyeon pun tertidur dengan gemuruh amarah dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Walaupun Yixing dibawa dalam mobil van yang tertutup jendela nya. Yixing tahu dan hafal arah yang dilalui mobil itu. Ia mengingat dengan sangat mendetail berharap ia akan mendapat kesempatan untuk kabur nantinya dan bertemu dengan ayahnya kembali. Mobil van itu pun berhenti disuatu bangunan. Seung Hyun memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menurunkan Yixing dan memasukkannya kedalam salah satu ruangan dibangunan itu.

" Kau diam disini. Dan jangan mencoba kabur atau kuhabiskan nyawa ayahmu nanti." Ucap Seung Hyun sambil menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Yixing hanya bisa meringkuk dalam dinginnya lantai ubin. Ia menumpahkan emosinya dalam tangisan. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus dibawa dan dikurung seperti ini. Kenapa ayahnya harus meminta maaf pada kata terakhirnya tadi. Teringat bahwa lomba olimpiade matematikanya akan dilaksanakan dua bulan lagi. Ia tidak tahu apakah dia akan tetap mengikuti nya atau akan diskualifikasi nantinya oleh juri. Harapannya dan cita-citanya akan hancur begitu saja.

 **...**

Sehun memakirkan mobilnya di perkarangan seluas dua lapangan sepak bola itu. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah di WA oleh salah satu Hyung nya untuk mengunjungi JunMyeon di rumahnya. Selalunya Sehun malas mengikuti perkataan hyung-hyungnya kecuali JunMyeon karena dia paling muda diantara mereka, ia selalu menjadi bahan bagi yang lain kecuali JunMyeon yang tidak pernah memperlakukannya seperti itu. JunMyeon, tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia ketua dari mereka berlima. Tapi semua sadar bahwa JunMyeon lah yang memiliki jiwa kepimpinan yang kuat diantara mereka. Chanyeol yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Chen yang terlalu pendiam, Jongin yang selalu terlibat masalah dengan wanita dan Sehun yang masih sering galau karena terlalu muda untuk kenakalan hyung-hyungnya itu. Bahkan JunMyeon lah yang pertama kali menerima bahwa Sehun memiliki pacar seorang laki-laki yaitu Luhan. Disaat Jongin menyadarkan Sehun dengan koleksi wanita-wanita nya, JunMyeon lah yang memarahi Jongin untuk menghormati apapun keputusan Sehun. Banyak hal yang membuat Sehun setia dengan JunMyeon. Pesona JunMyeon sebagai pemimpin membuat Sehun sangat menghormati Hyung nya itu.

Seluruh pekerja dikediaman Kim mengenal empat sahabat karib Tuan muda mereka. Selain mereka anak dari orang-orang kaya, mereka juga memiliki _good looking._ Sehun dengan santai masuk kedalam rumah dan langsung menuju kamar JunMyeon. Di tangga ia bertemu dengan Soo Young ibu JunMyeon, Sehun hanya membungkuk kan badannya dan meneruskan perjalanannya ke kamar.

Seperti sudah diduga Sehun, JunMyeon tidur masih dengan pakaian lengkap dan sepatu yang dicampaknya ke sembarangan tempat.

" Hyung bangun. Ayo bangun." Sehun menyenggol bahu JunMyeon agar ia bangun.

" Apa kau tahu aku baru tidur jam berapa?. Pergi sana! Aku masih mengantuk." Marah JunMyeon

" Hyung bangun. Kau pasti tidak mau ketinggalan hal ini."

" Katakan saja kenapa kau kemari."

" Jongin tadi mengatakan bahwa ia berjumpa lagi dengan si bocah _Canada_ itu. Dia menantang balap denganmu."

JunMyeon langsung bangkit mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tidak pernah seorangpun yang berani mengajaknya berduel apalagi di jalur balap. JunMyeon merasakan sensasi pertandingan dalam tantangan Kris Wu.

" Kau tahu apa yang selalu dikatakan pemenang sehun? Jangan menolak bila kau tahu kau siapa juaranya."

" Baiklah. Malam nanti jam dua ditempat biasa. Bagaimana? Oh ya apa perlu kuberitahu polisi agar kosongkan jalan itu atau tidak?."

" Tidak perlu. Bukankah lebih menarik bila adanya korban Sehun? Apalagi kalau itu si bocah _Canada itu."_

.

.

.

.

Kris Wu lelaki tinggi bertampang setengah Asia setengah kanada itu membawa mobilnya dengan gusar. Melihat terus kebelakang mobil warna merah yang sangat ia tahu siapa pemiliknya itu. Taklain adalah adik tirinya sendiri kyungsoo yang mengetahui dia akan mengadakan pertandingan balap dengan cucu gangster kawasan itu. Kyungsoo selalu khawatir berlebihan dengannya. Ia memaksa akan ikut balap juga bila _gege_ nya itu tidak membatalkan pertandingannya.

" Kyungsoo. Kau tahu kalau aku batalkan mau diletak dimana wajahku ini."

" Ya letak saja ditempatnya memang bisa kau pindahkan?!. Ge tolong lah atau aku akan memaksa!."

" Tidak bisa. Anak sombong itu harus tahu bukan dia saja yang hebat di dunia ini."

" Gege!."

Dan beginilah akhirnya mobil Kyungsoo tetap mengekori mobil Kris hingga di tujuan yang sudah disepakati. Disana terlihat lima mobil sport mewah yang menunggu. Di depan mobil itu terlihat pemilik mobil yang sedang menunggu. Seperti biasa bila JunMyeon mengadakan balap pasti banyak yang datang untuk menonton. Rata-rata anak muda yang mengidolakan kelima pemuda tampan dan kaya itu.

" Cuih, gayanya bikin muak saja." Ucap Kris Wu melihat kelima pemuda sombong di depannya.

" Akhirnya datang juga. Perlu ku tepuk tangan atas keberanianmu menantangku balap. Sudah lama tidak ada manusia yang berani menantangku seperti ini." Ucap JunMyeon dengan nada sombongnya

" Ya mungkin saja mereka malas bertemu dengan wajah sombongmu itu." Balas Kris Wu

" Haha. Kupastikan kau akan kalah malam ini. Apa taruhan malam ini selain harga dirimu itu?." Tanya JunMyeon dengan nada sombong.

" Tunggu. Aku akan ikut pertandingan ini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari mobilnya

" Wah wah siapa lagi ini?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Dia anak Wu Sungmi dari istri keduanya. Jadi dia sudah pasti adik tirinya si bocah _Canada_ itu." Jawab Jongin

" Bagaimana kau tahu soal keluarga mereka?." Tanya Chen

" Kau lupa aku ini mahluk sosial?." Jawab Jongin dengan senyum sombongnya

" Oh baiklah. Ajak serta seluruh keluargamu sekalian jika kau takut bocah." Kekeh JunMyeon dan sahabat-sahabatnya

" Dia buka takut. Aku yang memaksa mau ikut. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Gege ku dilahap serigala liar seperti kalian." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang memancarkan manik-manik.

" Wah. Lucu juga anak satu itu. Baiklah jika kau memaksa. Silahkan ikut dan nikmati kekalahanmu nanti." Ucap JunMyeon

" Benar dia lucu." Ucap Jongin pelan

" Yak apa-apa kau ini. Ayo kita tunggu disini." Ucap Chanyeol

" Ambil mobilku jika aku kalah. Begitu juga dengan dirimu. Bagaimana?." Tawar Kris Wu

" Dan ingatkan aku untuk menambahkan taruhan menjadi mobilmu dan mobil adikmu itu jika kalian berdua kalah. Dan kalian berdua harus menyaksikan aku membakar mobil kalian nanti di depan mata kalian berdua. Deal?." Ucap JunMyeon sambil masuk ke mobilnya

" Deal." Jawab Kris yang ikut masuk ke mobilnya

Kyungsoo menatap Gege nya. Benar perasaan risau yang ia rasakan. Gege nya memang telah masuk dalam sarang serigala.

" Baiklah _are you ready?_ 1 2 3 _GO!."_ Teriak Sehun

 _ **...**_

Di ruangan gelap itu Yixing mencoba bangkit kembali. Ia ingat jenis pintu, jalan masuknya ia tadi. Ia mencari jalan bagaimana caranya ia keluar dari ruangan ini. Ia akan kembali pulang dan mungkin membawa ayahnya pergi sejauh mungkin. Ia ingat ia memiliki tabungan yang disimpannya dengan sangat rahasia. Uang itu akan cukup untuk membawa mereka kabur dari manusia-manusia berjas ini. Pikir Yixing. Dengan penuh perhitungan ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Sungguh itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi dirinya yang pintar.

Yixing keluar dengan sangat lemah. Ia sangat lapar. Tapi sekarang bukan itu yang terpenting. Ia harus bisa pergi sejauh mungkin dari sini. Dengan tergesa ia berlari sesuai dengan memorinya. Walaupun bangunan itu jauh dari jalan raya, karena daya memori Yixing yang kuat akhirnya ia menemukan jalan raya.

 _Aku bebas. Aku sudah bebas. Ayah tunggu aku!._ Teriak Yixing dalam hatinya.

JunMyeon tertawa melihat lawannya berada dibelakang mobilnya. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, walau mobil Kyungsoo agak berada lebih jauh darinya. Mobil Kris Wu sekarang sudah sejejer dengan nya.

" Sial. Takkan kubiarkan kau mengambil pialaku bocah _Canada_." Ucap JunMyeon

JunMyeon mengacu gasnya dalam keadaan penuh dengan konsentrasi dia mengulang satu kalimat di dalam otaknya. _Jadilah juara atau loser. Jadilah juara atau loser._

Mobil Kyungsoo pun kini mengejar kedua mobil di depannya. Dengan harapan ia akan mengawasi gegenya itu dari ancaman yang ada. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi melihat posisi mobil Gege nya yang hampir dekat menyentuh mobil JunMyeon sehingga ia tidak melihat ada manusia di depannya yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Untunglah Kyungsoo cepat menyadari dan membanting setir mobilnya ke kanan hingga mobilnya terpelanting jauh ke kanan. Kris Wu yang menyadari adiknya dalam bahaya segera melambatkan mobilnya dan berputar menuju arah Kyungsoo. Kini menjadi juara tidak dipedulikan nya lagi. Hal yang terpenting adalah adiknya.

JunMyeon tetawa melihat mobil Kyungsoo yang terpelanting dan mobil Kris yang mematah arah balik.

 _Dasar loser. Tidak punya nyali juara._ Ucap JunMyeon dalam hatinya

Mobil JunMyeon pun melaju menuju garis finish. Tempat dimana sahabat-sahabatnya dan penontonnya menunggunya.

Kris keluar dari mobilnya segera menuju mobil Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan asap. Ia harus segera mengeluarkan adiknya walaupun dia tidak tahu apakah mobil itu akan meledak atau tidak.

" Kyungsoo bertahanlah. Gege datang."

" Gege. Kenapa kau kemari. Pasti..Pasti si Kim itu akan mentertawakanmu." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah

" Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Bertahanlah aku akan mengeluarkanmu." Ucap Kris panik.

" Maaf. Pasti dia tadi mau menghindariku. Maafkan aku. Tapi kau tidak akan bisa mengeluarkannya jika dari sana. Ayo sini bantu aku buka pintu belakang ini."

" Kau siapa? Kenapa malam-malam begini kau berlarian disini sial?! Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan adikku aku akan menghabisimu." Ucap Kris emosi

" Maafkan aku. A-aku Yixing. Aku korban penculikan. Ayo bantu dia dulu nanti aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

" Kyungsoo..Kyungsoo bertahanlah." Ucap Kris panik melihat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEWS YAH***

 **Hai hai**

 **Ciee yang lagi ikutan kobam Luhan balik ke Korea hari ini siapa yaah? Hihi ^^**

 **Terimakasih buat yang udah reviews**

 **Yxingbunny moga baca terus yah ^^**

 **Para Guests terimakasih saran dan kritiknya. Tenang aja Yixing pinter kok dia pasti dia akan mengunakan akalnya untuk menghadapi JunMyeon nantinya hihi ^^**

 **Neriyura haha gimana yah. Ayo baca terus supaya ga penasaran ^^**

 **Nichi iya sabar yak soalnya laptopnya sekarang berebutan sama ponaakan T.T waduw perebutan tahta jd inget scarlet heart Ryeo huaa nangis lagi ingat Baekhyun metong disana T.T**

 **SFA30 Mpreg ga yah? Hihi baca aja yah nanti ^^**

 **Chloe terimakasih kaka hihi ^^**

 **Anson tsades memang tsadees daripada endomie goyeng hihihi ^^ makasih yah saran dan kritiknya akan kubenahi kedepannya ^^**

 **Regina Pearl Luce hahah semua pada ga tega kalau baca FF ichingnya dikasarin yah? Aww jiwa unicorn memang harus dilindungi ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Mobil JunMyeon menyentuh garis finish yang ditentukan. Sorak dan tepuk tangan menyambutnya keluar dari mobil. Sahabat-sahabatnya terlihat bahagia melihat Alpha nya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan balap itu.

" Jadi mana si bocah _Canada_ itu? Apa Hyung menyenggol mobilnya hingga jatuh kejurang eh?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Haha adiknya yang kulihat terpelanting. Mungkin dia mati atau tidak, siapa yang peduli?." Ucap JunMyeon acuh

" Apa?! Laki-laki kecil menggemaskan tadi?. Biar aku melihat mereka." Ucap Jongin berlari ke mobilnya dan tancap pergi sambil dipandangi heran rekan-rekannya.

" Kenapa bocah mesum itu?." Tanya Chen

" Entahlah daritadi dia sudah aneh." Ucap Chanyeol

" Bukannya dia dari dulu memang aneh?." Sehun tidak bertanya tapi menegaskan.

Hyung-Hyungnya kembali tertawa mendengar pernyataan Sehun. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dari area tersebut karena tahu Kris tidak akan datang malam itu untuk menyerahkan taruhannya.

Kris menatap tajam dua manusia yang berada di depannya. Satu adalah sahabat dari musuhnya yang tadi dengan cepat datang dan memaksa mereka masuk mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit membawa Kyungsoo dan satu lagi adalah orang yang menyebabkan adiknya harus berada di ICU yang terus menggenggam bajunya dengan gemetar. Wajahnya yang lembut dan bentuk bibir juga hidungnya yang sempurna tak luput mencuri perhatian Kris. Pria yang sahabat musuhnya itu berdiri dengan gelisah membuat Kris menoleh penasaran.

" Kau, kenapa kemari? Apa si Kim itu yang menyuruhmu mengikutiku supaya aku tidak kabur?." Tanya Kris tajam

" Kau ini ya. Sudah kubantu masih saja berburuk sangka dengan sahabatku. Aku membantu kalian karena keinginanku sendiri. Bukan karena suruhan dari siapapun." Ucap jongin

" Hmm. Dan kau, tadi kau bilang kau korban penculikan siapa yang menculikmu?." Tanya Kris pada Yixing

" A-Aku tidak tahu. Mereka hanya mengatakan ayahku sudah menjualku pada mereka." Jawab Yixing jujur

" Kalau begitu berarti kau budak seseorang. Setelah kupastikan adikku tidak apa-apa sebaiknya kau pergi sejauh yang kau bisa. Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu." Ucap Kris dingin

" B-Baiklah." Jawab Yixing

Akhirnya beberapa perawat keluar dengan wajah cemas.

" Maaf kalian keluarganya pasien ini?."

" Ya aku kakak laki-lakinya." Jawab Kris

" Dan aku bakal rekannya." Jawab Jongin

" Tidak ada yang bertanya padamu dan jaga ucapan konyol mu itu." Potong Kris pada Jongin

" Baiklah. Kami memerlukan darah lagi. Kalau kau sedarah dengannya bisa ikut denganku." Ucap perawat

" Kurasa kami memiliki golongan darah yang berbeda. Dia A dan aku O. Kami berbeda ibu." Ucap Kris

" Perawat bawa aku saja. Darahku A." Ucap Yixing

Yixing mengikuti perawat masuk ke dalam ICU meninggalkan Kris dan Jongin. Kris menatap punggung Yixing yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Ia tidak menyangka Yixing akan mendonorkan darahnya pada orang yang tidak ia kenal dan orang yang kakak laki-lakinya dari tadi sumpah serapah akan memotong tubuhnya jika adiknya itu kenapa-kenapa. Dunia gangster orangtua nya dan kurangnya kasih sayang membuatnya lupa bahwa masih ada manusia yang baik seperti Yixing di dunia ini.

.

.

.

JunMyeon melanjutkan pestanya di salah satu klub malam milik kakeknya. Ia mengambil satu tingkat untuk pesta pribadinya dan rekan-rekannya. Kemenangannya dan kejatuhan Kris Wu merupakan caranya melepas masalah perjodohan dirinya. Wanita-wanita malam kehilangan Jongin nya yang tidak ikut serta dalam pesta itu. Sehun yang sudah bercumbu di sudut ruangan dengan Luhan kekasihnya seorang pria yang cantik melebihi wanita-wanita disini. Chen dan Chanyeol sibuk menghitung berapa gelas yang bisa dihabiskan JunMyeon malam itu sambil menyemangatinya.

" Mana si Jongin. Sehun panggil dia kemari!." Teriak JunMyeon

Sehun yang masih asik bermesraan dengan terpaksa melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan dan mengambil _handphone_ nya.

" halo Hyung. JunMyeon Hyung menyuruhku menghubungimu untuk segera datang kemari." Ucap Sehun

Jongin satu tahun kelahiran dengan Sehun tetapi karena dia tua beberapa bulan dari Sehun, Jongin selalu memaksa dipanggil Hyung juga oleh Sehun.

" Ya baiklah akan kusampaikan." Ucap sehun lagi mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu.

Dengan penuh pertimbangan, Sehun tidak tahu harus menyampaikan atau tidak ke JunMyeon perkataan Jongin ini.

" Hyung. Jongin tadi mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bergabung disini. Ia masih dirumah sakit menunggui adiknya Kris Wu itu." Ucap Sehun

" Apa?! Kenapa dia begitu peduli pada bocah-bocah Wu itu?." Marah JunMyeon

" Dia Cuma mengatakan ia akan mengawasi mereka agar mereka menepati janji mereka Hyung." Karang Sehun.

" Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Sayang sekali dia tidak ikut berpesta disini." Amarah JunMyeon mereda

Sehun tahu ia lebih baik berbohong daripada harus jujur mengatakan alasan sebenarnya Jongin tidak ikut serta disini. Jongin telah jatuh hati oleh Kyungsoo Wu. Jika JunMyeon tahu pasti ia mengatakan bahwa itu bentuk pengkhianatan untuknya.

 _ **...**_

Laki-laki tinggi tegap itu berjalan menyelusuri lorong gelap dengan gelisah. Ia telah melakukan suatu kecerobohan. Ia tahu ia pasti mengecewakan Tuan nya. Menyesal dia terlalu meremehkan anak muda yang dipikirnya tidak akan mudah untuk kabur itu. Lagi –lagi ia akan membawa berita buruk untuk Tuan nya.

" Maaf Tuan. Aku mempunyai berita tidak bagus dan itu karena kesalahanku sendiri." Ucap Seung Hyun dalam bungkukannya.

" Ada apa lagi Seung Hyun?." Ucap Kim Siwon

" Anak yang rencana nya akan dinikahkan dengan Tuan muda Kim berhasil kabur." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Hmm. Seung Hyun, jika kau ingin memelihara kucing, letakkan dia dalam kamarmu tapi jika kau ingin memelihara harimau kandangi dia dalam kandang baja." Ucap Kim Siwon

Seung Hyun diam tidak mengerti maksut dari Kim Siwon ia masih membungkuk menantikan perkataan selanjutnya.

" Cari dia lagi dan jangan kurung dia. Segera bawa kerumah. Biar kita jadikan dia kucing jangan harimau agar dia tidak akan menerkam kita nanti." Ucap Kim Siwon

" Baik Tuan." Jawab Seung Hyun dan segera pergi.

Yixing tertidur di kursi tunggu bersama Kris dan Jongin. Mereka masih menantikan kabar dari Kyungsoo.

" Permisi." Bangun perawat

" Ah ya. Bagaimana kondisi adik saya?." Tanya Kris cemas

" Anda tidak perlu cemas lagi. Kondisi adik anda sudah membaik sekarang ia sedang istirahat. Sebentar lagi akan kami pindahkan dia ke ruangan perawatan." Ucap perawat.

" Syukurlah. Aku turut bahagia." Ucap Yixing tulus

" Ya aku juga. Ayo kita temui dia." Ucap Jongin langsung masuk dalam ruangan menjumpai Kyungsoo

" Apa-apaan anak itu. Aku harus masuk dan memastikan dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada adikku. Kau, terimakasih karena telah memberikan darahmu pada adikku. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Ucap Kris

" Baiklah. Kuharap dia akan lekas sembuh. Ucapkan permohonan maafku padanya." Ucap Yixing dan pergi meninggalkan Kris.

Yixing kembali keluar rumah sakit ia tahu bahwa ia makin jauh dari lokasi rumahnya. Tapi cara apapun ia harus pulang. Tak disadari Yixing dua mobil van hitam datang menghampirinya dan berhenti tepat didepannya. Yixing melihatnya, terlambat untuk mencoba lari. Keluarlah pria berjas hitam kemarin yang membawanya kebangunan kemarin.

" Maaf Zhang Yixing, kenalkan aku Seung Hyun, maukah kau naik dan pergi kesuatu tempat? Kau akan menemukan jawaban segala pertanyaan mu. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pertanyaan sekarang." Ucap Seung Hyun sopan.

Yixing menatap heran Seung Hyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi sopan terhadapnya. Yixing tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan Seung Hyun. Ia penasaran kenapa kemarin Seung Hyun berkata ayahnya telah menjualnya dan kenapa ayahnya harus meminta maaf padanya. Apakah benar dia adalah budak dari seseorang seperti yang dikatakan anak laki-laki di rumah sakit tadi. Pikir Yixing sambil masuk ke mobil van itu.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menatap rumah mewah yang baru saja dimasukinya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah menyangka bisa masuk kedalam rumah yang mewah seperti ini. Seung Hyun pria yang tadi membawanya masih setia disampingnya. Menyuruhnya untuk mengikuti langkah kakinya menuju suatu ruangan kerja. Disana Yixing melihat sesosok pria dewasa belum cukup tua sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Yixing tidak mengenali pemilik wajah itu. Dialah Kim Siwon lelaki yang harus menyerah pada takdirnya.

" Kau yang bernama Zhang Yixing? Silahkan masuk dan duduklah. Seung Hyun terimakasih telah mengantarkannya." Ucap lelaki Kim Siwon

Yixing masuk dan duduk seperti yang diperintahkan Kim Siwon. Sambil terus menatapnya.

" Ah. Sinar wajah dan matamu sangat lembut sekali seperti wanita." Ucap Kim Siwon

" Maaf. Apa maksut perkataanmu? Aku tidak mengenalimu. Apa kau yang menculik ayahku dan sekarang aku?." Tanya Yixing

" Oh soal itu maaf itu hanya salah paham. Jadi begini akan kujelaskan semuanya." Dan Kim Siwon pun menceritakan kenapa ayahnya menjualnya dan apa posisi Yixing sekarang.

" Apa?! Aku akan menikahi anakmu? Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu?." Tanya Yixing tegas

" Karena ayahmu telah berhutang cukup banyak kepada keluarga kami. Kau tahu siapa keluarga kami? KIM dan alangkah baiknya kalau kau setuju saja daripada harus mengorbankan ayahmu." Jawab Kim Siwon

Yixing terkejut, ia memang selama ini hanya belajar saja tapi ia tidak cukup bodoh tidak mengetahui nama Gangster terkenal di kotanya bahkan di negaranya itu. Gangster Kim. Bagaimana ayahnya sampai mempunyai hutang dengan keluarga Kim. Tentu karena kebiasaan ayahnya berjudi. Pikir Yixing.

" Tapi kenapa sampai harus menikahi anakmu? Apa anakmu hamil diluar nikah? Sehingga tidak ada yang mau bertanggungjawab? ." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Haha. Tidak, anak ku tidak mungkin hamil. Karena dia seorang laki-laki." Ucap Kim Siwon

Dunia Yixing seakan bergetar mendengar perkataan Kim Siwon. Hidupnya yang sudah hancur ditambah hancur lagi menerima kenyataan bahwa dia harus menikahi seorang laki-laki. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa ia toleransikan karena keadaan ayahnya dalam ancaman bahaya.

" Kau harus menikahi anakku karena kau akan menjadi milik keluarga Kim. Setelah pernikahan ini hidupmu akan penuh dengan pengawasan dan berada dibawah telunjukku. Kau harus mengikuti perkataanku. Karena kau adalah budakku sekaligus menantuku seumur hidupmu." Ucap Kim Siwon tanpa perasaan.

 _Yixing kau kuat. Yixing kau harus bisa. Ini demi ayah._ Yixing menangis di taman depan rumah besar itu. Menerima takdir yang tidak berpihak padanya. Jikalau dunia ini memang berputar kini berhenti sudah pikir Yixing. Ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana kedepannya nasibnya yang penuh penderitaan dibawah bayang-bayang keluarga Kim ini.

Seorang wanita berwajah cantik keibuan menatap Yixing dari jauh. Suaminya baru memberitahukan bahwa dia lah calon menantunya. Memang benar orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa paling bahagia adalah orang yang akan membuatmu menangis paling kencang. Soo Young tidak mengerti maksut dan pikiran suaminya yang akan menikahi anaknya pada laki-laki cantik didepannya itu. Yang ada di dalam benaknya adalah kehidupan anaknya yang telah hancur jauh sebelum dia dewasa kini menjadi lebur karena ulah keegoisan suami dan ayahnya sendiri.

 **...**

Biarlah kupendam kesedihan ini bersama senja

Hanya senja yang mampu menyatukan panasnya pagi dan dinginnya malam

 **...**

Soo Young hanya kuat menatap sendok perak di piringnya. Tidak kuasa melihat amarah anaknya yang disayanginya itu. Mengulang kembali ketika JunMyeon masih bisa ia timang manja, tidak pernah berteriak pada orang dan selalu mengucapkan terimakasih dan maaf. Ia telah kehilangan anaknya. Anak yang dibesarkannya dengan caranya.

Anaknya kini bukan anak yang dibesarkan dengan caranya. Anak di depannya kini adalah anak yang dititipkan di rahimnya kemudian diambil ahli oleh ayah dan suaminya. Di didik agar menjadi keras dan tahan akan ancaman. Sungguh Soo Young tidak mengerti, ancaman apa yang akan menghampiri anak lelaki jika dia hidup dengan baik tanpa bisa membuat masalah. JunMyeon yang sekarang, adalah JunMyeon yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya.

" JunMyeon! Ayah tidak mau mendengar alasanmu lagi. Kau akan menikah dengannya. Aku dan kakekmu akan mengurus semuanya." Ucap Kim Siwon tegas

" Memang ayah tidak akan pernah mau mendengar perkataanku kan?! Kau mau aku menikah dan dengan seorang laki-laki? Neraka apa lagi yang kau berikan untukku?!." Ucap JunMyeon emosi

" JunMyeon! Turuti perkataan ayahmu!." Kakek Kim yang baru datang langsung masuk dalam obrolan panas itu.

" Kakek?."

"Semua ini karena kau juga dan untuk kau nantinya. Besok aku akan mengurus pernikahanmu ini." Ucap Kakek Kim sambil pergi lagi.

Yixing yang berada diantara pertengkaran itu hanya bisa diam. Ia menyadari ia ditatap tajam penuh dendam oleh si calon pasangannya itu. Ia tidak berani membalas tatapan tajam itu. Ia merasa keluarga ini mewarisi tatapan tajam yang dapat membuat orang gelisah. Lelaki yang kemungkinan tidak jauh berbeda umurnya dengannya tetapi bagai sudah dewasa melebihi umurnya. Kemungkinan calon nya itu masih bersekolah sama seperti dirinya, tatapan ancaman dari JunMyeon menambah ketakutan Yixing. Akhirnya calon nya pun pergi kearah yang sama Kakek Kim tadi pergi. Tangan Yixing masih bergetar ia merasakan bukan hanya dia saja yang ketakutan. Wanita yang mungkin ibu dari calonnya itu pun menunduk dengan tangan yang gemetar. Yixing melihat setetes air mata keluar dan jatuh di piring wanita itu.

JunMyeon memanggil semua sahabat-sahabatnya untuk berjumpa. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan laju. Ia merasa amarah yang sangat kuat. Mobil _sport_ hitam itu pun tiba di sebuah rumah besar yang banyak penjaganya. Disana sudah menunggu empat sahabatnya dengan masing-masing mobil mewahnya.

" Aku mau berjumpa dengan Kris Wu." Ucap JunMyeon pada penjaga

" Urusan?." Tanya penjaga

" Bilang Kim JunMyeon mencarinya. Dan cepat katakan padanya atau kau yang menjadi urusanku sekarang." Ucap JunMyeon

Penjaga itu menilai JunMyeon. Dengan nama keluarga yang disebutkan, penjaga itu sudah tahu siapa anak muda di depannya itu. Penjaga itupun terus masuk untuk memberi kabar bahwa seorang Kim sedang mencari seorang Wu.

" Mau apa dia mengajak kita kemari?." Tanya Jongin

" Entahlah. Tapi melihat dari keadaannya kurasa dia tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Jawab Chanyeol

" Hyung. Untuk apa kita kemari?." Tanya Sehun

" Kalian diam dan nikmati saja." Jawab JunMyeon

Kata menikmati menurut JunMyeon dengan kondisi emosinya seperti ini merupakan suatu yang cukup buruk menurut sahabat-sahabatnya. Mereka terlihat gelisah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan _Alpha_ nya itu.

Pintu pagar tinggi itu pun terbuka menandakan bahwa mereka boleh masuk. Segera mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju rumah keluarga Wu.

" Ada apa kau mencariku?." Tanya Kris Wu yang sudah menunggu dihalaman depan

"Menurut ingatanku ini. Kau masih memiliki hutang denganku. Apa kau lupa?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Ya aku tahu. Aku akan mengantar mobil ku dan mobil Kyungsoo ketempatmu dan akan kusaksikan kau membakarnya disana." Ucap Kris Wu

" Kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Karena aku sudah kemari jadi kupikir aku akan membakarnya disini tepat dihalaman rumahmu." Ucap JunMyeon

" Hyung, apa kau sudah gila?." Ucap Chen

" Tepati janjimu atau kau akan menjadi pecundang untuk kedua kalinya." Ucap JunMyeon tidak menggubris Chen

Kris menahan emosinya, ia tahu JunMyeon datang bukan sekedar menagih janjinya saja, ia datang juga ingin menjatuhkan harga dirinya di depan kawasannya sendiri.

" Nam Yoh, bawa mobilku dan mobil Kyungsoo ke depan." Ucap Kris masih menatap tajam JunMyeon yang tertawa menghina nya.

Mereka pun pindah ke depan lagi melihat kondisi mobil Kris yang masih bagus juga mobil Kyungsoo sisa tabrakannya kemarin. JunMyeon dibantu Sehun mengambil minyak tanah dan oli yang sudah disiapkannya untuk membakar kedua mobil itu. JunMyeon menyalakan api tepat di wajah Kris.

" Kuingatkan kau. Pecundang mendapatkan kekalahan, pemenang mendapatkan harga diri." Ucap JunMyeon dan melemparkan apinya ke arah kedua mobil itu. Meninggalkan Kris Wu yang masih menatap mobilnya yang terbakar dengan tatapan dendam dan ancaman.

.

.

.

Kelima mobil mewah itu masuk kedalam hotel. Keempat penemudi yang tidak tahu kenapa Hyung mereka bersikap seperti itu hanya bisa diam dan menanti jawaban pertanyaan mereka. Mengikuti sang _Alpha_ yang terus masuk kedalam hotel dan langsung mendapatkan kunci ruangan yang diinginkannya.

" Hyung, maksudmu apa tadi? Kau tahu kan kelompok Wu itu sudah berdamai dengan kelompok keluarga mu?." Tanya Chen begitu mereka masuk ruangan yang luas dan menghadap ke pemandangan kota yang indah.

" Bukan aku yang salah. Dia yang menantangku berduel kan?. Aku hanya menagih janjinya saja." Ucap JunMyeon

" Hyung. Kupikir memang kau agak keterlaluan. Bahkan adiknya masih dirumah sakit." Ucap Jongin pelan takut menyinggung _Alpha_ nya itu.

" Jongin! Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan keluarga nya? aku tidak peduli. Aku hanya menagih janjiku!." Tegas JunMyeon

" Baiklah Hyung tenanglah. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan masalahmu dengan ayah dan kakekmu Hyung?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Kalian tahu. Besok aku akan menikah." Ucap JunMyeon

" Apa?! Kenapa begitu terburu-buru?! Bagaimana sekolahmu?!." Tanya Chanyeol dan Jongin histeris

" Dan kalian tahu yang lebih parahnya lagi. Aku akan menikahi seorang laki-laki." Ucap JunMyeon sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tangannya

" Benarkah?! Sungguh ini diluar dugaan. Aku tidak pernah mengerti cara berpikir seorang Kim." Ucap Chen

" Yah. Bahkan aku pun yang seorang Kim tidak dapat mengerti juga." Ucap JunMyeon

" Menikahi seorang laki-laki juga bukan terburuk jika kau mencintainya." Ucap sehun yang dibalas tatapan oleh JunMyeon, Chanyeol dan Chen.

" Kalau kau mencintainya." Tegas Jongin lagi

Ketiga laki-laki tadi tidak jadi marah dengan Sehun. Mereka ingat Sehun memiliki pacar seorang laki-laki.

" Tapi aku tidak mencintainya, bahkan aku tidak mengenal siapa dia." Ucap JunMyeon dengan mata penuh emosi.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAH^^***

 **Ampuuun dah di Instagram Sehun post kode mulu sejak Luhan datang**

 **wkwk kesenangan kali yak ampe lupa diri wkwkwk**

 **misteri Tattoo Diamond itu apaa coba apaaa**

 **jelaskaaan HunHan kami kobaaaam wkwkwk ^^**

 **Buat yang udah reviews:**

 **Qwertyxing doain yah moga jaya lancar ( kaya nama toko cat aja wkwkwk ^^)**

 **Yxingbunny terimakasih kaka ^^**

 **Neriyura baca terus yaah ^^**

 **Regina Pearl Luce Iya jangan dong liat iching pingsan aja ga tega wkwkw ^^ tapi ga tahu nh nantinya. Wkwk kayak ami unco aja mainannya panci ^^**

 **Sam nantikan chapter selanjutnya yah ^^**

 **Dydy wkwk aku nya yang ga tega. Mungkin menderita yang enak-enak aja kali yah ahahah ^^**

 **Saklawase terimakasih kaka ^^**

 **Otps-daugther hehe iya doain yah kalau ga ada halangan bisa cepat update chapter nya ^^**

 **Nichi huaa kobam lagi deh gueee hahaha**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk baru jumpa langsung disuruh naena-ena aja hihihi ^^**

 **Anson wkwkwk sumpah aku baru kepikiran kesana wkwkkw ^^ moga aku kuat yah melihat iching tersiksa hiks ichiiiiiing T.T**

 **Para guests hehe terimakasih yah udah baca ^^ moga pada betah sampai chapter akhir nanti ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

" Apa menurut kalian Hyung mau kita hadir dipernikahannya?."

" Entahlah. Kita adalah kawanannya. Kalau bukan kita yang hadir disana, siapa lagi?."

" Chen Hyung, menurutmu bagaimana?."

" Betul kata Chanyeol, kita harus datang ke pernikahannya." Jawab Chen

Pria dengan keringat ditubuhnya masih bersemangat memberikan pukulan dan elakan pada lawannya di depan. Hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju yang menutupi badannya terlihat di punggung aatsnya terdapat tattoo kecil bergambar tiga kepala serigala yang sedang mengaum. Pria itu masih menghujami lawannya dengan pukulan tidak peduli lawannya sudah terkapar dibawah dan memberi sinyal menyerah.

" Hyung hentikan!, kau bisa membunuh Minho Hyung." Teriak seorang laki-laki yang sudah melepaskan bajunya juga untuk ikut serta dalam ring.

Terlihat dipunggung atasnya juga terdapat tattoo yang sama percis dengan lelaki yang dipanggilnya Hyung.

" Aah! Maafkan aku Minho. Aku terlalu terbawa emosiku."

" _It's okay_ JunMyeon, Terimakasih Sehunnie. Aku berhutang nyawa denganmu." Ucap Minho sambil keluar meninggalkan pria yang terduduk itu.

" Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Kau Alpha ku aku tahu percis bagaimana _Alpha_ ku." Jawab Sehun

" Hmm."

" Hyung, acaramu tinggal dua jam lagi. Kau hanya perlu menikahi dia dan menandatangani surat pernikahan. Selanjutnya kau kembali bebas menjadi dirimu lagi." Ucap Sehun

" Aku tak yakin dengan kembali menjadi diriku lagi Sehun. Kakek bahkan menyuruh dia bersekolah disekolah kita juga." Ucap JunMyeon

Sehun tahu sesungguhnya kekecewaan terbesar JunMyeon adalah bukan dia akan dinikahkan dengan seorang laki-laki yang dia tak kenali. Tapi dia kecewa karena kakeknya, orang yang sejak kecil dia puja mendadak membela orang asing daripadanya.

" Kami masih ada untukmu Hyung. Kami akan selalu ada dibelakangmu. Tidak peduli apakah statusmu sudah berubah atau tidak kau masih Hyung kami yang dulu. Kau adalah _Alpha_ kami." Ucap Sehun meyakinkan JunMyeon.

Sehun memang paling muda diantara mereka. Tapi Sehun lah yang paling dekat dan dapat berbicara dari hati ke hati dengan JunMyeon sang pemberani yang keras kepala itu. Karena Sehun jugalah JunMyeon kini berada didalam ruangan memakai jas nya dan menghadapi perjodohannya. Laki-laki dengan wajah lembut yang membuat JunMyeon makin muak melihatnya. Laki-laki itu harus keras, kasar dan berani menatap mata lawan. Begitu kata Kakeknya yang diingat JunMyeon. Sedangkan Yixing lelaki yang didepannya kini sama sekali tidak berani menatap mata JunMyeon, terlihat lembut dan rapuh. Semua hal yang dibenci JunMyeon seakan ada di diri Yixing.

Seluruh kawanan JunMyeon hadir. Sehun menatap wajah Yixing. Entah mengapa sedikit mengingatkannya pada kekasihnya Luhan. Chen melihat Yixing seakan mencari jawaban siapa Yixing sebenarnya sehingga dia dijodohkan oleh Alpha nya. Chanyeol ingin ketawa melihat kelakuan Yixing yang tidak bisa menatap JunMyeon yang sedang terbakar amarah. Terlihat kaki Yixing saling menginjak kaki kanan dan kiri seakan menahan tangis ketakutan. Jongin yang selalu terbawa perasaan sedikit iba melihat nasib JunMyeon dan Yixing. Ia menduga bahwa hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah neraka masing-masing kedua orang yang akan menikah ini bermulai.

Bagian depan Kim Siwon dengan mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Apakah dia senang keinginannya akan terpenuhi atau menyesal karena mengantarkan anaknya ke jurang kehancuran. Sebelahnya Soo Young hanya bisa lagi-lagi pasrah. Ia telah lama kehilangan anaknya. Kini anak didepannya telah benar-benar berubah menjadi serigala.

 **...**

 **Bruk!**

Terdengar lagi lemparan benda berat di lantai. Semalaman ini sudah banyak yang dilempar JunMyeon di lantai kamarnya. Walaupun setelah dia menikah dan menandatangani surat pernikahannya ia tidak bertemu lagi dengan Yixing. Hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh amarah. Ia menduga Yixing pasti sengaja diletakkan jauh dengannya karena ayah dan kakeknya akan tahu bila Yixing berada didekatnya pasti besok dia sudah menjadi mayat. Setelah puas ia melampiaskan amarahnya, JunMyeon pun tidur dengan sisa-sisa emosi.

Sudah seminggu sejak pernikahan konyol itu JunMyeon mulai bisa meredakan emosinya. Ia tidak berjumpa dengan Yixing dirumah maupun disekolah. Hal buruk yang semula ia pikirkan akan sering berjumpa dengan orang yang dia tidak sukai itu tampaknya tidak menjadi kenyataan. Siang ini JunMyeon bersiap-siap, rencananya dia akan pergi berenang di laut dengan kawanannya. Latihan fisik yang tidak biasa tetapi menurut mereka biasa dilakukan itu menjadi salah satu agenda rutin mereka. JunMyeon sudah akan masuk ke mobil jika saja dia tidak melihat Yixing dengan ayahnya keluar dari mobil sambil tertawa bahagia. Ya tertawa bahagia.

Seumur hidup JunMyeon dia tidak pernah mendengar ayahnya tertawa seperti itu. Bahkan ayahnya tampak merangkul Yixing. Seperti mereka telah kenal lama. _Siapa Yixing sesungguhnya?_. Pikir JunMYeon. Dengan segala tanda tanya dan mungkin sedikit rasa cemburunya JunMyeon melajukan mobilnya untuk menjumpai kawanannya.

JunMyeon memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disebelah mobil Maserati merah Chanyeol.

" Hyung, kau sudah datang." Seru Jongin

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kita kesini mau _happy-happy_ ehk." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kalian, apa menurut kalian tentang pria yang dinikahkan kepadaku itu?." Tanya JunMyeon

Pertanyaan singkat JunMyeon membuat keempat laki-laki itu terdiam. Hingga Chen memberanikan diri berbicara duluan.

" Sesungguhnya dari awal kami melihatnya diacara mu itu. Kami sudah bertanya apa istimewanya dia sehingga ayah dan kakekmu memaksa untuk menikahimu dengannya."

" Ya bahkan kulihat dia bukan anak pewaris ataupun kepala gangster manapun. Awalnya kukira kakekmu mau menambah kekuasaan melalui pernikahan kalian tetapi sepertinya aku salah." Ucap Sehun

" Hmm aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya dan kenapa ayah dan kakek ku sampai memaksa dia masuk kedalam keluarga kami." Ucap JunMyeon

" Oh _shi*_ jangan bilang dia juga masuk ke dalam salah satu Kim?." Tanya Jongin bodoh

" Yak bodoh kau. Dia sudah masuk kedalam Kim semenjak Hyung menandatangani surat pernikahan. Kau itu tahunya kawin saja mulai sekarang pelajari soal pernikahan!." Ucap Chanyeol emosi

" Satu anak laki-laki Kim saja sudah buat geger kota apalagi ini menjadi dua?." Ucap Jongin lagi

" Dia berbeda denganku dan tak akan pernah sama!. " ucap JunMyeon sambil melepaskan bajunya dan terjun dari tebing menuju kedasar lautan untuk **olahraga rutinnya.**

Keempat laki-laki itu pun mengikuti Alpha nya membuka baju mereka memperlihatkan tattoo yang sama percis dan mulai terjun menyusul.

.

.

.

Yixing dengan senyum dibibirnya dan bersenandung konsentrasi menghadapi bahan-bahan sop yang akan dibuatnya. Hari ini ia diberi kesempatan untuk masak makanan yang ia mau. Ia sangat merindukan sop ayam yang biasa dia buat untuk ayahnya yang mabuk. Sudah seminggu ini ia bertukar nama menjadi Kim Yixing karena pernikahan yang dijalaninnya. Sesungguhnya ini tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan awalnya. Ia hanya disuruh menghindari suaminya er atau pasangannya lebih tepatnya untuk tidak memulai pecahnya barang-barang dirumah itu, dan ia harus mengikuti pembelajaran khusus dengan Kim Siwon sang Tuan besar dirumah itu. Ia hanya disuruh merahasiakan apa yang ia pelajari dari Kim Siwon. Dan ternyata Kim Siwon tidak semenakutkan yang ia sangka, bahkan Seung Hyun tangan kanan Kim Siwon jauh menakutkan menurutnya. Ia belum pernah lagi menjumpai Tuan bos atau kakek Kim semenjak pernikahannya dan ia syukuri karena ia merasa Kakek Kim sangat menakutkan.

Yixing juga masih saling diam dengan Soo Young, Nyonya besar rumah itu dan bila bertemu hanya membungkukkan badan hingga Soo Young hanya menghela napas dan pergi.

" Apa yang kau lakukan?."

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba mengagetkan Yixing sehingga air dalam sopnya yang baru mendidih keluar dan mengenai tangannya.

" Kau kenapa? Apa tanganmu tidak kenapa-napa?." Tanya suara itu dengan panik

Ternyata Soo Young yang kini memegang tangan Yixing dengan khawatir. Yixing tampak ingin menangis menahan sakit akibat panas kuah sop. Soo Young menatap mata Yixing yang lembut dan kesakitan itu. Mata yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai di anaknya. Soo Young rindu JunMyeon yang dulu. JunMyeon yang hilang. Soo Young pun memeluk Yixing seakan ia memeluk JunMyeon.

" Gwenchana. Ayo kita obati." Ucap Soo Young lembut membawa Yixing ke kamarnya

Soo Young mengobati tangan Yixing yang untungnya belum meninggalkan bekas. Hanya memerah saja. Yixing masih diam merasa tidak enak dan canggung. Ini pertama kalinya ia berinteraksi dengan Ibu dari pasangannya. Wanita yang menangis mendengar anaknya akan menikah dengannya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yixing masuk dalam kamar utama rumah ini. Yixing menolehkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu mata dengan Soo Young dengan menatap gambar keluarga yang sangat besar dikamar itu. Sosok keluarga yang sempurna. Ayah yang tampan dan tegap. Ibu yang cantik dan penuh kasih sayang juga anak laki-laki yang tampan dan gagah. Yixing tersenyum melihat foto keluarga itu. Soo Young yang sadar dengan senyuman Yixing mengikuti mata Yixing pergi.

" Indah bukan?." Tanya Soo Young tiba-tiba

" Eh iya Nyonya." Jawab Yixing

" Kenapa kau panggil aku nyonya?." Tanya Soo Young

" M-maaf. Nyonya besar." Ucap Yixing lagi

" Berhenti memanggilku itu. Aku sekarang adalah ibu mertua mu. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau. Kau harus panggil aku ibu." Ucap Soo Young

Yixing mulai memberanikan diri menatap Soo Young. Wanita inilah yang pertama menerima sosok Yixing dirumah ini. Yixing mengingat ibu nya yang telah meninggal. Ibu yang sabar dan penuh kasih sayang. Sama seperti Soo Young.

" Terimakasih...Ibu." ucap Yixing meneteskan air matanya

Soo Young mungkin telah kehilangan anak laki-lakinya, tapi ia sadar Tuhan tidak tidur. Tuhan masih berlaku adil padanya. Mungkin kedatangan Yixing kedalam keluarga ini adalah jalan ia mendapatkan peganti anaknya atapun sebagai pembawa pulang anaknya yang telah main terlalu jauh sehingga tidak tahu jalan untuk pulang. Ia masih berharap.

 _Nak.. kembalilah ibu masih menantimu disini._

JunMyeon menyalakan musik di mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Mengalahkan mesin mobilnya yang menderu karena kelajuan yang ia tempuh. Hari ini _mood_ masih baik. Pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi dan sempat memakan sarapannya bersama kedua orangtua nya. Setelah olahraga rutin yang ia jalani bisa mengurangi kadar keemosiannya.

Mobil _sport_ hitam itu terparkir dengan sempurna. JunMyeon melihat belum ad tanda-tanda kedatangan kawanannya di sekolah itu. JunMyeon cukup mengetik di group chat mereka.

 _Aku sudah disekolah, cepat datang._

Sebelum lagu di mobilnya berakhir tampak keempat mobil mewah lainnya masuk ke dalam perkarangan sekolah dan memarkir diparkiran mereka.

" Hyung, kenapa pagi sekali. Lihat aku tidak sempat mandi." Ucap Jongin dengan wajah kusut

" Ini parfum. Aku sudah menduga kau tidak mandi lagi kesekolah." Chanyeol melempar parfum kearah Jongin

" _Rise and Shine._ Ayo masuk." Ucap JunMyeon sambil tersenyum meninggalkan kawanannya yang terheran.

" _Mood_ nya cepat sekali berubah-ubah." Ucap Chen pelan

Sekolah yang notabene adalah milik keluarga Sehun tetapi berada dikawasan Kim membuat para murid disana sangat segan dengan kawanan Kim. Sekolah yang bukan untuk orang sembarangan bahkan tetap menjadikan kawanan ini sebagai raja-raja tak bermahkota disana. Mereka bebas mau melakukan apa saja. Mereka memang segan tetapi mereka juga membenci dalam diam kawanan Kim. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani dengan kawanan Kim. Bahkan murid yang satu kelas dengan mereka harus jauh lebih menderita karena harus tetap terlihat dibawah kawanan Kim tapi para murid menikmatinya. Tidak ada pembicaraan paling seru di kota itu selain. _Apa yang dilakukan kawanan Kim hari ini?_.

Kawanan Kim masuk dalam kelas mereka. Walau berbeda umur mereka tetap menyatu dalam satu kelas. Tidak ada yang berani melarang Jongin dan Sehun untuk naik tingkat duluan menyusul hyung-hyung nya. Ataupun keputusan JunMyeon yang ingin turun setingkat lebih bawah agar bisa tetap bersama kawanannya.

" Baiklah murid. Hari ini Bapak perkenalkan rekan baru kalian. Silahkan masuk Kim Yixing."

Perkataan guru yang singkat itu mampu membuat kelima lelaki tampan itu menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah pintu. Benar seperti yang mereka duga. Kim Yixing adalah orang yang dinikahkan JunMyeon. Chanyeol langsung mengarahkan tatapan horornya kepada JunMyeon yang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan bengis.

" Benarkah? Dia Kim? Apa dia keluarga dengan Kim JunMyeon?."

" Apa?! _Another_ Kim?!". Bisik horor para murid

" Ahaha. Baiklah rekan-rekan kelas yang bukan rekan ku. Sebelum mulut kalian disumpal dengan yang lebih keras dari semen dinding ini. Lebih baik kalian semua diam dan jangan menyebar isu." Ucap Jongin

Yixing yang terkejut mendengar perkataan Jongin didepan gurunya langsung mengenalinya sebagai salah satu orang yang hadir dipernikahannya. Yixing berdoa dalam hati dia tidak menemukan sosok yang di hindarinya tetapi doa nya tidak terkabul. Dengan cepat matanya tertuju oleh mata bengis JunMyeon. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari ruangan itu. Tetapi sebelum ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya. Mata JunMyeon berubah menjadi kosong tanpa ekspresi. Yixing tidak mengetahui mengapa mata penuh emosi tadi dengan cepat berubah.

" Apa perlu aku memerintahkan sekolah untuk memindahkan nya?." tanya Sehun pada JunMyeon

" Tidak. Lebih bagus dia berada di dekat kita. Jadi kita mudah mengawasinya." Ucap JunMyeon

" Baiklah." Ucap Sehun singkat.

Selama pelajaran Yixing yang duduk di bagian depan kedua merasa punggungnya panas. Ia menduga itu akibat dari pandangan JunMyeon yang masih menatapnya. Yixing akhirnya melimpahkan kecemasannya dalam pelajaran. Satu hal yang dia sukai yaitu belajar. Karena dengan belajar ia mampu melupakan masalah hidupnya. Ia sangat senang menerima pelajaran baru dari Kim Siwon tentang berbisnis. Ia cepat menangkap. Dengan belajar bersama ia menjadi dekat dengan mertua nya itu dan ia dapat melupakan statusnya sebagai budak dirumah besar yang ia tempati.

" Baiklah satu soal ini. Siapa yang mau maju kedepan?."

" S-Saya." Tunjuk Yixing

Yixing maju kedepan dengan cepat. Murid-murid terkejut, mereka menduga anak baru ini belum tahu aturan kelas itu yang biasanya maju adalah Chen. Jika setelah 15 menit Chen tidak maju baru murid lain boleh mengambil kesempatan itu. Chen yang baru saja berkonsentrasi di coretannya langsung terhenti menatap Yixing yang sekarang di depan. Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol saling berpandangan. Mereka tidak tahu apakah akan melempar sesuatu ke arah Yixing karena dengan beraninya merebut kesempatan sahabatnya ataukah diam karena JunMyeon sang _Alpha_ juga diam tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya.

" Wah benar. Cara yang kau pakai malah kelihatan lebih mudah. Terimakasih Kim." Ucap Guru

Chen terlihat mengagumi kemampuan berpikir Yixing. Chen adalah yang paling pintar diantara kawanan dan disekolah itu. Orang pintar dapat menilai orang pintar lainnya. Chen mengakui bahwa pasangan _Alpha_ nya itu memiliki otak yang cerdas.

.

.

.

Yixing bingung memilih makanan disekolahnya. Hanya ada makanan Jepang dan makanan Eropa. Perutnya tidak biasa makan makanan seperti itu.

" Hei kau siapa? Kenapa wajahmu bingung?."

" Eh- A-Aku Zha...Eh maksutku aku Kim Yixing. Aku bingung mau memilih makanan yang mana."

" Kim? Kau saudara Kim JunMyeon? Perkenalkan aku Luhan, Xi Luhan."

" Bu-Bukan. Aku dan dia susah dijelaskan." Ucap Yixing

" Hmm Baiklah. Kalau kau bingung ayo ikut aku kita bisa memasan di luar sekolah." Luhan menarik tangan Yixing

Yixing dan Luhan kini berada di atas sekolah menyantap makanan Korea yang mereka pesan _delivery_.

" Terimakasih. Kau baik. Aku jadi ingat sahabatku dulu." Ucap Yixing

" Bukan apa-apa. Kau baru pindah? Pasti kau belum punya kawan. Aku akan jadi sahabat baru mu. Ok? Kau mau?." Ucpa Luhan ramah

" Benarkah? Aku mau. Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing memeluk Luhan yang tertawa melihat tingkah Yixing

Tanpa mereka sadari sekelompok laki-laki yang baru saja membuka pintu menuju atas itu agak terkejut melihat pemandangan kedua laki-laki cantik yang saling cekikikan bagai dua orang gadis yang bertukar gosip.

" Luhan."

" Sehunnie. Aku menunggu mu tadi, tapi karena lama aku mengajak Yixing kesini. Lihat aku punya sahabat baru." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya

" Luhan. Tinggalkan dia dan ikut aku." Ucap sehun dingin

" Se-Sehunnie? Ada apa?." Luhan terkejut melihat kekasihnya bersikap tambah dingin.

Yixing menoleh ke Luhan dan seakan berkata. Pergilah. Luhan pun mengangguk dan pergi mengikuti Sehun.

" Wah Wah Wah Jongin. Kira-kira kalau ada manusia yang jatuh dari atas sini bisa mati tidak yah?." JunMyeon bertanya dengan dingin sambil memandang bawah.

Yixing tahu pertanyaan itu mengarah padanya. Yixing pun melihat kebawah bangunan dan mendadak pusing membayangkan dia ditolak hingga jatuh oleh sekumpulan pria ini.

" Entahlah hyung. Mungkin kaki bisa patah atau kepala bisa pecah." Ucap jongin

Yixing tidak menunggu kelanjutan dari percakapan sekelompok itu dengan segera ia lari menuju pintu yang Luhan dan Sehun tadi tuju untuk kebawah dengan ketakutan. Chanyeol dan Jongin tertawa melihat ekspresi ketakutan Yixing, sementara JunMyeon menyadari bahwa Yixing melupakan dompetnya. Ia mengambil dompet itu dan terlihat foto Yixing bersama seorang lelaki imut dengan pose yang tampak kekanak-kanakan.

" Cari tahu siapa orang ini." Ucap JunMyeon menyerahkan foto kepada Chanyeol.

Yixing berharap nyawanya masih aman. Ia sudah berada di kelasnya kembali. Sungguh baru kali ini dalam hidupnya ia ingin cepat pulang dari sekolah. Ia berharap mertuanya menepati janjinya mengirimkan Seung Hyun untuk menjemputnya nanti untuk segera belajar kembali tentang bisnis perjudian.

Dalam sisa pelajaran Yixing bersyukur bahwa ia tidak menjumpai kelompok JunMyeon lagi. Mereka tampaknya sudah duluan pulang atau pergi entah kemana.

 **...**

Hari berikutnya disekolah Yixing kembali dalam kesunyian. Luhan anak laki-laki cantik yang ramah tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya lagi semenjak dibawa kebawah oleh Sehun. Lelaki putih pucat yang jarang tersenyum atau berbicara. Yixing berharap sahabat barunya itu masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yixing membayangkan Sehun menghisap habis darah Luhan karena menurut Yixing pucatnya Sehun seperti tokoh-tokoh vampir yang pernah ditontonnya. Terkadang Yixing melihat Sehun memastikan bahwa ia bernapas atau tidak dan biasanya kelakuannya itu ketahuan oleh Sehun yang membalas tatapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

 **Teet**

Bell sekolah berbunyi. Kini semua masuk ke dalam kelas. JunMyeon menjadi yang terakhir masuk masih melempar-lempar bola _baseball_ dengan jenuh tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Yixing melihat kelakuan JunMyeon. Dalam hatinya ia mengagumi ketampanan JunMyeon yang walau berada di kawananya yang tampan-tampan, JunMyeon memancarkan aura yang berbeda dari yang lain. Yixing juga merasa bahwa kawanan JunMyeon sangat royal dan memujanya.

" baiklah anak-anak hati ini bapak ada dua anggota baru lagi di kelas kita. Tampaknya kelas kita jadi kelas favorit ya." Lelucon basi guru yang tidak digubris murid-muridnya. Semua tahu, semua murid menginginkan berada di kelas itu. Takut tapi bangga bila dapat berada disana.

" Perkenalkan ini Kris Wu dan Wu Kyungsoo." Ucap Guru

JunMyeon langsung menghentikan aktivitas melempar bola nya. ia menatap kedepan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang tidak bahkan dua orang Wu bisa masuk mendaftar disekolah ini juga. Sehun yang seakan membalas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang tak terucapkan itu dengan gelengan dan mata yang seakan berkata. _Aku bersumpah setia padamu. Ini bukan keputusanku. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, percayalah._

 **Bruak!**

Ruangan kepala sekolah itu dibuka paksa oleh JunMyeon. Kemarahannya sudah di tidak tertahan lagi. Ketika Kris dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kelas itu dengan tatapan mengejek dirinya dan terlebih lagi lambaian tangan Yixing kepada Kris, pria yang dia tidak ketahui siapa tetapi sah menjadi pasangan hidupnya kini. Bagaimana Yixing bisa mengenali Kris dan terlihat akrab. Bahkan Kris mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Yixing dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mau tidak mau duduk dengan Jongin yang langsung terbangun kaget meihat rekan tempat duduk barunya.

" Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa kau berani mempersilahkan dua anak Wu itu sekolah disini?!" tanya JunMyeon emosi

" S-Silahkn duduk dulu Tuan muda Kim." Ucap kepala sekolah ketakutan

" Aku butuh penjelasanmu atau kau kucampak dari jendela ruanganmu ini." Ancam JunMyeon

" T-Tuan besar yang memintaku memasukkannya kedalam sekolah ini. Ia mengatakan Wu meminta agar anaknya bersekolah disini."

" Apa kakek?! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan." Ucap JunMyoen meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah menuju mobilnya dan menjumpai kakeknya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA TAMBAHKAN MASUKAN, SUPPORT DLL***

 **Kalau ada Typo harap maklum yah soalnya hari ini bikinnya dalam waktu singkat mau persiapan berangkat ke Jakarta ( kayak ikut Indonesian Idol aja "Selamat anda ke Jakarta!" wkwk) hari senin.**

 **JunMyeoooon mau lu apa siiiih tinggal naena ena susah amat udah ada bini juga hahaha ^^**

 **Yxingbunny Terimakasih aku juga senang banget sama kamu cepat review nya hihi ^^**

 **Regina Pearl Luce JunMyeon masih jinak jinak merpati wkwkw ^^**

 **Gyuu makasih kaka ^**

 **Chloe nah ud chapter nikah tinggal tungguin chapter naena ena nya yah hahaha ^^**

 **Nichi Aduh lose control iching fighting!**

 **Qwertyxing Ali topan anak jalanan wkwkkw ^^**

 **MinieZhang wkwkwk tungguin yah ^^**

 **Caramel Semangat yah baca sampai akhir ^^**

 **Neriyura iya dong seme harus ada kasar-kasarnya biar greget wkwkwk**

 **Dydy kalau ad masukan boleh juga ^^**

 **Anson kebanyakan makan daging kali nh papih jumen jadi tensinya naik wkwkwk ^^**

 **Para guests semangat buat kalian juga baca terus yah ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

" Diam kalian! Mana kakek aku mau jumpa dengannya!."

" Maaf Tuan Muda Kim, tapi bos besar sedang ada tamu di dalam."

 **Bruk.**

" Menyingkirlah atau kau kuhabisi."

JunMyeon membuka paksa pintu, terlihat di dalam kakeknya yang menatap JunMyeon dengan tatapan dingin.

" Kenapa kau kemari?." Tanya Kakek Kim

" Kakek! Apa maksud kakek memasukkan dua anak Wu itu disekolahku? Bahkan kami satu kelas. Aku tidak sudi menghirup oksigen yang sama dengan mereka."

" Jaga bicaramu JunMyeon!. Kau tahu akibat kau datang ke rumahnya dan membakar mobil anak Wu itu aku harus merelakan sedikit tanah kekuasaanku pada mereka."

" Apa maksudmu kek?."

" Kami telah berdamai lama, dan kau datang memicu api amarah lagi. Setiap kekuasaan ada kesepakatan JunMyeon! Kapan kau bisa belajar bersikap dewasa!."

" Kakek..."

" Di dunia kita bukan hanya ada kekuasaan dan kekuataan. Aku telah menjadi ketua, aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjaga bawahanku. Sama seperti dirimu menjaga sahabatmu. Belajarlah untuk menahan emosi JunMyeon. Atau kau akan kalah oleh emosimu." Ucap Kakek Kim

" Kakek apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan kau mengajarkan aku untuk menahan emosi?." JunMyeon pergi meninggalkan kakeknya. Ia merasa tidak mengenal lagi kakeknya orang yang selalu dia contohi.

Kakeknya yang dulu tidak pernah menunjukkan belas kasihan pada siapapun kini mendadak memintanya untuk menahan emosi pada orang.

.

.

.

.

Yixing menyerahkan bekalnya kepada Kris yang dibalas dengan dengusan. Sejak Luhan tidak tampak lagi dan Yixing menyerah mencoba makan makanan disekolahnya ia memutuskan untuk membawa bekal sendiri. Masakan yang dimasak nya yang menurutnya jauh lebih enak daripada masakan disekolahnya. Sudah dua hari sejak kedatangan Wu bersaudara di sekolah ini. Mereka tampak lebih menikmati menjadi pusat pandang kawanan Kim daripada belajar.

" Kau hidup di jaman apa? Sekolah masih membawa bekal." Ucap Kris

" Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Hai aku Yixing kau pasti adik lelaki sombong ini kan? Siapa namamu?." Tanya Yixing

" Kyungsoo. Jadi kau Yixing? Ku dengar dari Gege ku, Kau mendonorkan darah untukku ketika aku kecelakaan. Gomawo." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin

" Ya, aku juga minta maaf karena membuat kau kecelakaan." Ucap Yixing menyesali perbuatannya

" Bukan masalah besar." Balas Kyungsoo

" Kau kenapa, pertama berjumpa denganku kemarin kau melambai ke arahku?." Tanya Kris

" Kau juga kenapa langsung duduk di sebelahku?." Tanya Yixing balik

" Entahlah." Jawab Kris

" Aku hanya senang bisa mengenali seseorang disekolah ini. Aku memang tidak kenal kau siapa. Tapi paling tidak kita sudah pernah berjumpa. Dan kelihatannya kau bukan orang jahat." Ucap Yixing

" Jangan terlalu cepat menilai orang. Aku Kris. Kau baru juga disini? Siapa yang memasukkanmu kesini? Tuan mu?." Tanya Kris

Yixing seketika terdiam, dia baru ingat bahwa Kris tahu dia sudah dijual oleh ayahnya. Yixing memilih diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

" Ge coba lihat." Ucap Kyungsoo memecahkan kesunyian

Mata Kris dan Yixing menuju pandangan dingin Kyungsoo. Tampak JunMyeon yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah untuk menuju mobilnya dengan wajah gusar. Memang sejak Kris dan Kyungsoo bersekolah disana JunMyeon selalu menunjukkan muka gusar dan penuh emosi.

" Kau puas? Kita akan mengganggu hari-harinya mulai hari ini." Ucap Kris pelan yang dibalas tawa dingin Kyungsoo

Yixing tidak tahu, hubungan apa antara Kris, Kyungsoo dan JunMyeon. Tetapi melihat cara pandang Kris dan Kyungsoo. Yixing menduga bahwa hubungan itu tidak baik.

JunMyeon yang merasa sedang ditatap oleh mata elang mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kris dan Kyungsoo. JunMyeon terkejut melihat disebelah Kris terdapat Yixing yang juga melihatnya sambil memakan bekal yang dibawa. Entah mengapa pemandangan itu mengganggu JunMyeon. Diurungkannya niatnya untuk menuju mobilnya dan mendatangi Kris.

" Mau apa kau?." Sapa Kris dingin

" Mengambil kepunyaanku. Jangan dekati dia. Dia milikku." Ucap JunMyeon sambil menarik paksa Yixing.

Yixing yang terkejut dengan kelakuan JunMyeon menjatuhkan bekalnya. Dengan langkah kaki tersembab sembab ia mengikuti tarikan kasar tangan JunMyeon. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa JunMyeon akan menariknya dari Kris dan Kyungsoo. Bahkan menyebutnya _miliknya!_.

" Ge, kau dengar apa si Kim itu katakan pada Yixing?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Ya. Kurasa aku tahu siapa Tuannya Yixing sekarang. Ah kenapa harus dia." Ucap Kris

" Kau kenapa Ge? Bukankah lebih baik? Kita bisa membalaskan dendam kita melalui Yixing." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin

Kris tidak menjawab ia hanya menatap kepergian Yixing. Kris tahu Yixing orang yang baik. Ia mengingat Yixing langsung mendonorkan darah untuk menyelamatkan adiknya. Bahkan tadi Yixing membagi bekal makanan nya pada Kris dan Kyungsoo. Dua orang yang disangkanya baik itu.

 _Kau salah duga. Aku bukan orang baik_. Desah Kris dalam hatinya.

Didalam mobil Yixing tidak berani berbicara. Ia hanya mampu mencuri pandang JunMyeon yang terlihat kesal dan tak peduli padanya.

" Jangan lihat aku seperti itu!." Teriak JunMyeon

Yixing menundukkan pandangannya. Kini jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan dibuang kejurang oleh JunMyeon atau dia akan dibawa jauh dan kemudian terdampar entah dimana. Yixing merasa harga dirinya yang sudah lama jatuh di keluarga Kim semakin jatuh. Tadi JunMyeon mengatakannya dia miliknya tetapi sekarang dia memperlakukan Yixing kembali seperti sampah. Yixing memberanikan diri untuk berbicara.

" Berhenti. Berhenti kataku!" teriak Yixing

JunMyeon yang sedikit kaget mendengar orang yang rapuh disampingnya itu berteriak memberhentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dengan sangat gusar JunMyeon menatap laki-laki yang berani membentaknya itu.

" Ini ambil uang ini. Pulang pakai taxi atau jalan kaki aku tidak peduli. Dan ku ingatkan kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan Wu bersaudara itu atau.."

" Atau apa? Aku bukan peliharaanmu. Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu. Dan berhenti mengancamku." Ucap Yixing sambil keluar dari mobil dan meninggalkan JunMyeon.

Jantung Yixing tidak mau berhenti berdebar keras. Ia tidak menduga akan mendapat keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu pada JunMyeon. Lelaki yang ditakutinya. Sebelum ia merasakan kakinya lemas, Yixing menyetop taxi dan masuk kedalam. Meninggalkan JunMyeon yang masih terdiam didalam mobilnya.

 _Brengsek! Siapa kau berani membentakku_. Ucap JunMyeon dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Yixing masih berada dalam kamarnya. Menunggu waktunya makan malam. Ya dia harus menunggu keluarga inti itu selesai makan baru ia boleh keluar kamar. Hal itu dilakukan agar dia tidak berjumpa dengan JunMyeon.

" Maaf, Tuan meminta anda untuk turun ke meja makan." Ucap pelayan rumah

Di meja makan tampak sedikit keributan terlihat banyak nya perabotan rumah yang tampak tercampak ke lantai. Sepertinya pertempuran apapun itu sudah mencapai titik dimana salah satu harus mengalah.

" Yixing. Kemasi baju mu dan ikut JunMyeon pergi." Ucap Kim Siwon

 _Apa lagi ini_. Pikir Yixing cemas. Pergi bersama JunMyeon yang tengah emosi dan bekas kejadian tadi siang benar-benar membuat Yixing ketakutan. Yixing masih diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus pergi dengan orang yang dihindarinya dirumah itu.

Soo Young melihat ketakutan Yixing. Segera memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya. JunMyeon terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Kemarin ayahnya yang tertawa gembira bersama pria rapuh ini. Sekarang Ibu nya, orang yang bahkan tidak berani menatap mata anaknya sendiri itu kini mengusap punggung pria asing dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kemurkaan JunMyeon makin menjadi.

" Tidak usah berkemas! Cepat ikut aku." JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing agar terlepas dari pelukan ibunya.

 **Note Note Note**

 **Dibawah ini adegan Rate M. Jadi yang ingin skip baca cari aja huruf block seperti ini nanti yah. Maaf kalau kurang greget ini FF Rate M aku pertama T.T**

Yixing masih ditarik paksa oleh JunMyeon memasuki salah satu apartemen pribadi. Beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu mendadak bagaikan buta dan tuli. Mereka tahu bahwa mencampuri urusan Tuan Muda Kim sama saja berurusan dengan Gangster Kim yang ditakuti.

Bruk

Yixing terdorong di sebuah ranjang berukuran King. Tubuhnya terasa lelah tetapi tidak dengan si penyeret.

" Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku disini!. Kau mau tahu apa itu menikah? Biar kutunjukkan apa yang orang telah menikah lakukan." Ucap JunMyeon membuka bajunya.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan. Tidak, jangan."

 _Plak_. JunMyeon menampar pipi Yixing.

" Kau tidak punya alasan menolak!.

JunMyeon masih memegang tangan Yixing yang meronta hebat. Tapi kekuataan JunMyeon memang tidak sebanding dengan kekuataan nya. dirasakannya mulutnya yang koyak akibat gigitan brutal JunMyeon yang memaksa masuk lidahnya dalam mulut Yixing.

" Jun..Jun aaah jangaan..."

Dengan terenggap-enggap Yixing yang telah mengalah pada lidah JunMyeon yang kini masuk kedalam mulutnya mengabsen setiap giginya dan tangan JunMyeon kini mengoyak paksa bajunya.

" Ku-Kumohon Jangan.."

Sia-sia itulah jawaban untuk usaha Yixing. JunMyeon dengan kekuatannya sudah menghancurkan segala harga diri Yixing yang memang sudah hancur semenjak masuk dalam rumah keluarga Kim itu. Yixing kini hanya bisa menangis menyesali nasibnya. Bibir JunMyeon yang kini telah merambah ke lehernya dan dadanya membuat banyak tanda kepemilikan.

" Jangan menangis! Teriakkan namaku." bentak JunMyeon

Yixing yang semakin menangis mendengar bentakkan JunMyeon tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

 _Plak_

" Kubilang teriakan namaku!."

" Kau-Kau binatang." Maki Yixing dalam tangisan

JunMyeon tertawa senang mendengar perkataan Yixing. Ya dia memang telah menjadi binatang jauh sebelum Yixing mengenalnya. Dan kini ia tunjukkan pada Yixing binatang seperti apa dia.

" Kau benar aku memang binatang. Dan kau tahu apa buruknya binatang? Kami tidak membuat tawar menawar dan mengenal rasa kasihan." Ucap JunMyeon

JunMyeon melepaskan celananya dan celana Yixing. Yixing yang tahu akan kelanjutan nya terus meronta tidak berdaya dibawah tubuh JunMyeon. Inilah pengalaman sex pertama JunMyeon. Dan ia lakukan dengan orang yang ia benci. JunMyeon meludah dan meletakkan ludahnya di kejantanannya, kemudian mendorongnya ke dalam lubang anus Yixing tanpa memberikan pemanasan apapun.

" Aaah... kuberi kau apa yang seharusnya binatang lakukan..."

JunMyeon meracau sambil menepuk pinggul Yixing. Yixing yang sangat kesakitan merasakan bahwa anusnya robek karena terjangan kejantanan JunMyeon. Memekik kuat. Tak disadarinya tangannya mencakar tangan JunMyeon yang masih memegangginya.

" Aaaah...sakiiit. " Desah Yixing tanpa sadar. Ia memang kesakitan tapi dia juga merasai kenikmatan yang dilakukan JunMyeon kepadanya. Berhujam-hujam kejantanan JunMyeon mencapai titik kenikmatan Yixing. Bahkan membuat Yixing berkali kali mengeluarkan spermanya yang mengenai perut _six pack_ JunMyeon.

" Aaaah desah namaku cepat ucapkan kau milikku..." ucap JunMyeon sambil makin mempercepat hujamannya.

" Jun..JunMyeon aku milikmu aaah..." Yixing hanya mau secepatnya penderitaan dan pelecehan ini selesai.

Yixing merasa sperma JunMyeon keluar dalam lubangnya. Memenuhi bagian bawahnya. Yixing menyangka penderitaannya telah berakhir. Tetapi tidak. JunMyeon masih berkali-kali kembali memasuki lubang Yixing dengan semangat hingga tubuh Yixing lelah tak berdaya. Mungkin ini hampir pagi. Pikir Yixing. Mungkin aku tidak akan bisa melihat matahari pagi nanti. Mungkin aku akan mati. Pikir Yixing sambil terlelap di sisa-sisa akhir.

 **Okay zona khilaf selesai xoxo**

Yixing berharap ia benar-benar mati malam itu. Tetapi kenyataannya umurnya masih panjang. Ia terbangun dengan kesakitan luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. Ditolehnya sebelahnya JunMyeon yang tertidur pulas membelakanginya. Yixing melihat tattoo tiga serigala mengaum di punggungnya dan ditangan JunMyeon terdapat bekas-bekas cakarannya malam tadi.

Dengan amat lelah Yixing mencoba bangkit. Mengambil celananya dan memakainya dengan gemetar. Bagian bawah tubuhnya sangat terasa sakit. Ia memandangi tubuhnya di kaca yang berantakan, penuh dengan bekas merah keunguan di leher dan dadanya. Bajunya yang telah disobek JunMyeon semalam. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan pergi melarikan diri dengan kondisi seperti ini. Yixing memutuskan untuk mandi menjatuhkan segala tangisan amarah dan kesedihannya dibawah _shower_ yang menyala.

Saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tidak menjumpai lagi JunMyeon. Hanya ada sepucuk kertas di kasur yang masih berantakan itu.

 _Dalam lemari ada baju sekolahku. Pakai dan pergilah kesekolah anggap semalam tidak pernah terjadi._

Yixing kembali dalam emosinya. Lelaki yang semalam telah menjatuhkan harga dirinya ke titik paling rendah kini memintanya untuk melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam. Yixing memang tidak memiliki pilihan apapun. Ia kini merasa jauh terhina.

 **...**

JunMyeon menatap pintu kelasnya berharap akan sesuatu. Mengabaikan Kris dan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidiki.

" Hyung, tanganmu kenapa? Seperti dicakar kucing liar saja." Ucap Jongin

Perkataan Jongin menimbulkan reaksi pada Chanyeol, Chen dan Sehun yang penasaran melihat objek yang dikatakan Jongin.

" Bukan urusan kalian." Ucap JunMyeon sambil memakai jaket lengan panjangnya agar menutupi bekas cakaran Yixing semalam.

Yixing akhirnya berhasil tiba dikelas dengan jalan yang terlatih-latih. Hal itu mendapatkan reaksi pada JunMyeon dan Kris. Kris segera menghampiri Yixing yang bagai hampir terjatuh.

" Kau tidak apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?." Tanya Kris

" T-Tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan aku." Jawab Yixing sambil memandang JunMyeon dengan tatapan horor. Ia takut kelakuan Kris akan memicu hal semalam terjadi lagi.

Kris mengikuti tatapan ketakutan Yixing yang berakhir di sosok JunMyeon. Entah mengapa tatapan JunMyeon kepada Yixing berbeda tatapan yang biasa ia terima. Kris menduga bahwa JunMyeon tidak hanya sekedar benci dengan Yixing. Bahkan lebih parah lagi. Ia terlihat seperti harus membenci Yixing.

.

.

.

.

Kawanan JunMyeon tampak bersantai dibawah teduhnya pohon disudut sekolah itu. Jongin yang sudah terlihat tidak sering menggoda wanita-wanita lagi membaca buku dengan tenang.

" Hyung, aku tidak tahan." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kenapa? Siapa yang mengusikmu?." Tanya JunMyeon masih memejamkan matanya berbaring di atas dahan pohon itu

" Kau ingat laki-laki dalam foto yang minta kau carikan itu?. Aku sudah menemukannya." Ucap Chanyeol

" Lalu?." Ucap JunMyeon membuka matanya

" Dia sangat cerewet sekali seperti wanita tua. Aku baru bertanya satu dia lalu menghujamiku dengan ratusan pertanyaan. Bahkan dia menangis membuat bajuku basah karena kau menyebutkan nama Yixing."

Siapa dia? Dan apa hubungannya dengan Yixing?."

" Namanya Baekhyun dia teman dari kecilnya Yixing. Dan kau tebak informasi apa yang kudapatkan?."

" Apa?."

" Ayahnya berkata dia telah menjual Yixing demi menutupi hutang judinya. Dan kini ayahnya diusir dari rumahnya oleh para tetangganya. Kupikir kita kehilangan jejak ayahnya."

" Kurasa aku tahu dia berjudi dengan siapa." Ucap JunMyeon sambil turun dari atas dahan.

JunMyeon melangkahkan kakinya ke _casino_ Kim.

" Tuan Muda Kim, kau sendirian?." Tanya Seung Hyun

" Mana ayah?."

" Dia diruangannya. Ayo silahkan masuk."

JunMyeon masuk ke dalam ruangan Kim Siwon yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di laptopnya. Bahkan sekarang ayahnya sudah seperti pekerja kantoran. Pikir JunMyeon.

" JunMyeon, tumben kemari siang-siang."

" Ya. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

" Soal apa?."

" Siapa Yixing itu?."

" Kenapa kau menanyainya? Bukankah keinginanmu sudah terpenuhi. Apartemen pribadi dan bahkan baju kalian berdua sudah diantarkan kesana tadi."

" Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?."

" Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun JunMyeon. Hanya kau saja yang tidak memperhatikan orang disekitarmu."

" Berhenti membuat teka teki. Dan jawab pertanyaanku."

" Sudahlah JunMyeon, aku hanya ingin berdamai dengan kehidupan dan dengan anakku. Apa itu salah?."

" Banyak kesalahan yang telah kau buat bahkan kau tambah dengan status pernikahanku."

" Kau akan mengerti nanti. Pergilah kalau sudah selesai urusanmu. Dan jangan lupa sesekali untung pulang. Ibumu merindukanmu."

" Ibu rindu denganku atau dengan Yixing."

JunMyeon pergi meninggalkan Kim Siwon yang tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan terakhir JunMyeon. Kim Siwon sadar, anaknya terluka dan kesepian. Dulu ia mendapatkan banyak kasih sayang. Tapi semenjak ia mulai diajarkan bertahan dalam kondisi apapun semua lupa anak kecil itu masih memerlukan kasih sayang.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **Author lagi sariawan jadi ga banyak ngomong disini haha**

 **Sorry ya kalau rate M nya kurang greget nanti di chapter next..next ditambah dan semoga menjadi romantis.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **BERTERIMAKASIHLAH PADA WIFI DAN FASILITAS DI AIRPORT/GEDUNG ACARA SOETTA JIKA CHAPTER INI DAPAT DIUPDATE PADA HARI SENIN**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Dengan tidak semangat dan ketakutan Yixing pulang ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama JunMyeon. Jantungnya berdebar kencang ia takut menjumpai JunMyeon berdua saja. Ia takut ia akan membuka pintu dan masuk dalam nerakanya. Yixing melihat dua mobil _sport_ mewah. Ia tahu bahwa keduanya milik JunMyeon. Yang hitam adalah kesayangannya dan yang kuning entah kenapa tidak pernah dikendarainya tetapi dibawanya kesini. _JunMyeon pasti sudah ada di dalam_. Pikir Yixing.

Yixing masuk kedalam lift. Tak diduga ia berjumpa dengan Chen disana. Yixing langsung menundukkan pandangannya tidak berani menatap lama salah satu kawanan JunMyeon itu.

" Kau tinggal disini juga?." Tanya Chen

" Eh I-Iya." Jawab Yixing masih menatap lantai lift

" Aku Chen. Kau Yixing kan?." Chen menjulurkan tangannya

Yixing menatap juluran tangan Chen ia pun memberanikan diri menatap Chen.

" Ya aku Yixing." Ucap Yixing menyambut tangan Chen

" Kau tinggal bersama JunMyeon disini?." Tanya Chen lagi

" I-Iya."

" Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa main ketempatku. Satu lantai dibawah milik JunMyeon nomor K505. Ini lantaiku aku keluar dulu. Bye Yixing. " Ucap Chen

Yixing melihat kepergian Chen. Ia tidak salah lihat salah satu kawanan JunMyeon itu tersenyum padanya.

Yixing membuka pintu apartemen nya. Melihat sekitar yang terasa sepi. Diatas meja Yixing melihat lagi-lagi sebuah kertas dengan tulisan. _Kamarmu di sebelah kiri. Jangan ganggu aku, jangan berbicara denganku dan jangan berani menatapku._ Sungguh kekanak-kanakan pikir Yixing. Pria yang selama ini terkenal keras dan berani kini memilih hanya berbicara dengannya melalui sebuah kertas. Bahkan ia meminta Yixing untuk tidak berbicara dan menemuinya. Yixing tidak mengerti dengan JunMyeon. Kalau memang ia ingin menghindari Yixing mengapa ia harus repot-repot mengajaknya untuk tinggal disini berdua. Apakah maksudnya untuk melecehkannya seperti semalam, untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia kepada Yixing. Yixing melempar kertas yang ditulis JunMyeon dan menuju kamar yang dikatakan JunMyeon dalam suratnya itu.

Yixing bangun dari tidurnya, merasa ini sudah malam dan ia belum makan sesuatu. Dengan perut yang lapar ia keluar dari kamarnya. Mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimakan dalam kulkas dan menemukan beberapa _junk food._

" Orang kaya ini selalu memakan sampah yang tak bergizi." Ucap Yixing

Ia pun mengganti baju nya dan pergi keluar apartemen nya untuk membeli sesuatu yang bisa dimasak.

Yixing mengisi Kulkas dengan banyak bahan-bahan makanan. Dengan begini ia besok tidak perlu khawatir akan membawa bekal apa kesekolah. Yixing mulai memasak sambil mengemas apartemen itu. Seharian ini ia berhasil tidak berjumpa dengan JunMyeon. Mungkin JunMyeon lagi diluar bersama kawananya membuat keributan ataupun menghabiskan uang.

Bau wangi masakan tercium jelas di dalam apartemen mewah itu. Makanan Yixing memang terbaik. Yixing benar-benar seperti wanita. Tangannya yang cantik itu mampu menciptakan sesuatu dengan sempurna. Yixing makan dengan semangat. Ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata mengawasinya daritadi. JunMyeon yang tidak biasa makan diluar memang belum makan apapun daritadi. Kebiasaan makan malam bersama keluarga terbawa hingga ia sekarang memilih pisah tinggal bersama keluarganya.

" Apa yang kau masak?." Tanya JunMyeon dingin

Yixing terdiam kaget tidak berani menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat si penanya ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya.

" Jawab dan lihat aku bila aku bertanya!." Teriak JunMyeon

" K-Kau bilang jangan menatapmu dan jangan berbicara denganmu." Ucap Yixing ketakutan

" Anak ini selalu membuatku emosi. Lupakan isi kertas tadi dan sekarang masakkan aku makanan." Ucap JunMyeon.

Yixing segera bangkit membuka kulkasnya. Mengambil bahan makanan sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ia tidak menduga bahwa keputusan JunMyeon berubah hanya karena perutnya lapar. Sedikit demi sedikit Yixing mulai memberanikan diri untuk menatap JunMyeon yang sedang membaca majalah otomotif.

JunMyeon memakan dengan lahap masakan Yixing. Selama Yixing tadi memasak ia mengawasinya dengan ketat. Alasannya ia curiga Yixing akan menaruh racun pada makanannya. Yixing mendengus kesal.

 _Masih mending aku masakkan ini malah mencurigaiku_. Ucap Yixing dalam hatinya

Selesai JunMyeon makan. Yixing mencuci piring dan JunMyeon kembali membuka majalah otomotifnya. Sesekali menatap punggung Yixing. JunMyeon sesungguhnya sedikit salah tingkah mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Ia tidak pernah menduga dapat melakukan hal itu bersama Yixing. Orang yang sama sekali tidak muncul dalam pikirannya. Tapi melihat kedekatan Yixing dan Kris di sekolah membuat api dalam hatinya berkobar. Yixing memang tidak mendekati Kris tapi entah kenapa tampaknya Kris sangat tertarik pada Yixing. JunMyeon menduga Kris membuat hal itu agar JunMyeon marah. Tetapi satu hal yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Cara Kris menatap Yixing. Penuh dengan perhatian dan ketulusan. Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ada dimata JunMyeon kepada Yixing.

 **Teet teet**

Handphone JunMyeon berbunyi.

" Ya Jongin, ada apa?."

" Hyung tolong aku.."

" Kau dimana? Aku kesana."

JunMyeon mengambil kunci mobil hitam nya dan segera keluar apartemen nya. meninggalkan Yixing yang bingung melihatnya.

.

.

.

Jongin mendekap perutnya menahan laju keluar darahnya akibat tusukan pisau. Ia kini berada disudut bersembunyi dari sekelompok penyerang yang menghajarnya. Menunggu datang _Alpha_ nya yang baru saja dia hubungi.

 **Criiiit Bruum**

Suara mobil berhenti di tengah-tengah. Keluarlah sosok yang ditunggu Jongin.

" Hyung.."

" Siapa yang berani menghajar kawananku?!."

" Haha kau datang juga. Tidak sulit bukan membuat kau datang. Cukup umpankan salah satu kawananmu dan kau secara ajaib datang kemari dalam hitungan detik."

" Wang HanBin, brengsek."

" Ya Kim JunMyeon si binatang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

Binatang terlahir sebagai dirinya sendiri mampu menerima apa itu hidup, karena itu binatang lebih menerima kehidupan daripada manusia. JunMyeon membawa Jongin ke apartemen Chen yang dekat dengannya. Ia meminta Chen merawat Jongin dan membawakan dokter pribadi. Chen yang terkejut melihat dua kondisi sahabatnya itu hanya mampu bertanya-tanya dan melihat kepergian JunMyeon yang tertatih-tatih dengan darah yang menetes selama perjalannya menuju apartemennya. Chen mengakui kehebatan _Alpha_ nya itu. Tidak pernah tumbang di depan kawanannya. Ia selalu bisa merawat dirinya sendiri.

 **Bruk**

JunMyeon terjatuh di dalam apartemen nya. membangunkan Yixing yang baru mencoba tidur kembali.

" Kau kenapa!." teriak Yixing panik

JunMyeon menatap Yixing yang mengangkat kepalanya ke pangkuannya. Perlahan ia menutup matanya.

 **...**

Bergembiralah mereka yang bisa bermimpi indah. Bermimpi masa kecil yang indah terulang lagi, mimpi mendengar suara tawa ceria ibumu ketika kau mengerakkan badan mengikuti alunan suara. Bermimpilah sebelum kau menemukan kenyataan bahwa kau bukan manusia itu lagi.

 **Dor!**

JunMyeon terbangun mimpi indahnya ketika masih kecil. Terusik dengan masukknya mimpi ketika ia menatap mata serigala dan menembaknya. Ia ingat ketika itu ia sangat ketakutan melihat mata serigala itu. Kakeknya disampingnya hanya mengatakan. Kalahkan rasa takutmu. Pusatkan ke senjatamu. Tembakkan tepat di tengah matanya. Dan itu ia lakukan dengan sempurna. Sesungguhnya bukan kebahagian yang ia dapatkan dengan hasil buruan pertamanya. Ia merasa lebih emosi dan ketakutan.

Tapi semua ia pendam karena pelukan bangga dari sang kakek. Tepukan senang dari ayahnya dan yang lebih mengerikan lagi adalah tatapan ketakutan dari ibu nya melihat anak laki-lakinya pulang membawa hasil buruan pertamanya. JunMyeon sesungguhnya ingin berlari memeluk ibunya. Menangis menumpahkan segala emosinya. Tapi ibunya melihatnya dengan ketakutan. Menganggap JunMyeon adalah serigala dan anaknya yang lucu menggemaskan tertinggal di hutan sana. Sejak itu JunMyeon dilatih menjadi serigala. JunMyeon menganggap setelah ajaran dari kakek dan ayahnya ini siap ia akan segera kembali dipeluk ibunya. Tetapi tidak. Pelajaran ini tidak pernah siap. Kini kakeknya lah yang dianggapnya paling mengerti siapa dia. Dialah JuMyeon sang serigala.

JunMyeon merasa sakit seluruh badannya. Dilihatnya luka akibat tusukan lawannya semalam sudah terbalut oleh perban dan obat. Semalam ia melawan dengan tangan kosong. Tetapi ia berhasil memenangkan perlawanan itu. Wang HanBin lari lagi dengan gerombolannya. JunMyeon merahi _handphone_ nya.

" Chen. Bagaimana Jongin?. Baiklah, kau tidak usah cemaskan aku."

JunMyeon menutup pembicaraannya melihat kedatangain Yixing dengan nampan di tangannya.

" Kau tidak usah sok perhatian denganku."

" Aku bukan perhatian. Aku hanya memastikan kau kembali pulih agar aku bisa meminta tolong kau mengantarkanku kerumah mu." Ucap Yixing

Alasan yang diberikan Yixing sesungguhnya hanyalah alasan kosong. Yixing bisa berpergian sendiri kesana. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia sesungguhnya khawatir dengan JunMyeon. Orang yang terus menyakitinya itu. Yixing menyuapkan sop pada JunMyeon dalam diam.

" Aku tidak mau berterimakasih padamu." Ucap JunMyeon

" Tidak perlu."

" Kau, kau jangan lagi menyentuh tubuhku. Jangan obati aku."

" Kau bahkan mencium tubuhku dan aku tidak ada komplen padamu."

" Kau.. Sejak kapan kau berani padaku?!." Muka JunMyeon memerah. Akhirnya Yixing berbicara tentang malam itu.

" Sejak kau membawaku kemari. Ya sudah kalau kau sudah siap makan. Aku mau keluar ke supermarket. Ada yang mau dititip?." Tanya Yixing acuh

" Ya aku titip kondom."

Yixing mendengar jawaban JunMyeon langsung lari keluar kamar dengan segera. JunMyeon yang melihat Yixing lari ketakutan tertawa pelan. Ia tahu Yixing sesungguhnya hanya mencoba sok berani padanya. Percis seperti anak kucing yang mencoba mengeong pada serigala.

JunMyeon tidak sadar ia tertawa. Ya ia tertawa. Percis seperti ayahnya yang dibuat tertawa oleh Yixing.

Yixing masuk ke apartemen dengan membawa banyak bawaan, agak kesulitan membuka pintu sehingga belanjaannya menutupi wajahnya. Untung ia ingat letak dimana kulkas dan meja dapur berada.

" 37 langkah adalah menuju meja dapur dan 41 langkah menuju kulkas. Semangat!." Ucap Yixing kuat menyemangati dirinya sambil benyanyikan nada lagu sembarangan bagai penyanyi opera.

Yixing meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan. Ia baru menyadari pandangan aneh yang tertuju padanya yang berasal dari pandangan kawanan JunMyeon yang sekarang melihatnya dari sofa.

" Kau dengar tadi dia menghitung jarak dengan langkah kakinya!." Ucap Chanyeol takjub

" Kau juga dengar tadi dia menyanyikan nada lagu dengan sangat mengerikan?." Sambut Jongin masih melongo

Sehun yang tanpa ekspresi juga menatapnya aneh dan Chen yang tersenyum padanya entah karena perkataan Jongin ataupun entah apa. Dan JunMyeon yang menelungkupkan wajahnya dalam kedua tangannya seakan malu dengan perbuatan Yixing di depan kawanannya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Yixing yang masih memerah akibat malu. Dan mengambil apel yang dibeli Yixing tadi.

" Jadi kau tinggal disini juga sekarang?. " tanya Chanyeol

" Chanyeol, jangan ganggu dia dan kembali duduk disini." Ucap JunMyeon

Chanyeol menuruti kat JunMyeon dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Mereka kembali berbicara dengan perlahan. Yixing mengemasi barang belanjaannya sambil melirik penasaran. Ia melihat tubuh Jongin yang tidak mengenakan pakaian terlihat tattoo yang sama di punggung atasnya seperti milik JunMyeon badannya dibalut perban juga. Tampak sepertinya semalam Jongin dan JunMyeon terlibat perkelahian yang sama.

" Kalau sudah selesai pekerjaanmu. Segera masuk ke dalam kamar." ucap JunMyeon melihat Yixing yang penasaran dengan kawanannya

" Wah Hyung, kau benar-benar seperti seorang suami yang memerintahkan istrinya masuk ke kamar." ucap Chanyeol bersemangat

" Ada apa kalian ini aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Jongin

" Aku lebih penasaran lagi apa bekas cakaran kemarin ada hubungannya dengan kepindahan kalian disini." Sehun akhirnya berbicara

" Hyung?." Tanya Jongin dengan wajah mesum nya

" Kalian... Kalian jangan berani berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan cakaran di tangan dan punggungnya itu." Ucap Yixing panik

" Apa? Punggungmu juga? Wah Hyung tampaknya kau benar-benar buas." Ucap Jongin tambah mesum

" Jongin, kalau kau berbicara lagi kupatahkan lehermu itu. Kau! Kubilang masuk kekamarmu sekarang!." Teriak JunMyeon

 **Teet Teet**

Suara bell apartemen membuyarkan amarah JunMyeon. Segera ia membuka pintu dan menemukan Seung Hyun tangan kanan ayahnya.

" Ada perlu apa kemari?." Tanya JunMyeon dingin

" Maaf Tuan Muda Kim, aku kemari diminta Tuan Kim menjemput Tuan Yixing." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Seung Hyun, Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Yixing menarik tangan Seung Hyun untuk menjauh dari JunMyeon yang menatap mereka dengan penasaran.

" Kau menyelamatkan aku dari rasa malu. Gomawo." Ucap Yixing

" Bukan apa-apa tapi bisakah kau tidak menggandeng tanganku lagi? Aku hanya merasa sedikit aneh." Ucap Seung Hyun

" Oh maaf hehe."

 **...**

" Yixing, kau sudah mulai betah di apartemen JunMyeon?."

" Kalau kujawab tidak apa Tuan mau memindahkan ku kembali kerumah?." Tanya Yixing memelas

" Haha kau tahu jawabannya. JunMyeon memang keras tapi dulu dia anak yang baik dan ceria. Kau harus banyak bersabar dengannya." Ucap Kim Siwon

" Hufh. Baiklah hari ini kita akan belajar lagi kan? Ayo kita mulai."

" Haha kau sangat bersemangat sekali. Baik ayo kita mulai."

JunMyeon yang ditinggalkan Yixing diapartemen nya mulai tidak memperdulikan kawanan nya yang sibuk dengan _handphone_ dan _game_. Ia penasaran kemana Yixing dibawa dan untuk apa ayahnya ingin berjumpa dengannya.

" Hyung, apa kau merasa Wu bersaudara itu sengaja mendekati Yixing?." Tanya Chen

" Entahlah. Yixing sepertinya telah mengenal mereka duluan." Ucap JunMyeon

" Aku hanya takut mereka memanfaatkan Yixing untuk mengganggumu." Ucap Chen

" Aku tidak mungkin terganggu oleh mereka. Tenang lah." Ucap JunMyeon menenangkan kawanannya.

 **...**

" Banguuuuun.. Ayo kesekolah." Yixing menarik selimut JunMyeon

" Kenapa kau susah sekali dibangunkan sih. Jun aaa.."

Yixing jatuh di pelukan JunMyeon yang menariknya.

" Kau kenapa mulutmu berisik sekali seperti kucing liar." Ucap JunMyeon masih memejamkan matanya

" A-Aku. Ya sudah aku pergi sendiri saja kesekolah." Yixing mencoba bangkit dari pelukan JunMyeon tapi tangan JunMyeon mendekap erat tubuhnya.

" Tunggu aku. Kita pergi sama-sama." Ucap JunMyeon bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Yixing yang kini terbaring di kasur JunMyeon. Kasur yang sama dengan malam penuh cakaran.

Yixing dan JunMyeon memasuki perkarangan sekolah dengan mobil hitamnya. Disana sudah menunggu keempat sahabat JunMyeon yang masing-masing masih berada dalam mobil mereka.

" Lihat dua Kim dalam satu mobil. Wah apa kawanan Kim bertambah?. Lelaki itu tampan dan juga cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

Murid-murid pada berkerumun melihat kawanan Kim dan Yixing sebagai tambahan. Yixing agak risih melihat banyak nya mata memandang. Tidak seperti kawanan Kim yang telah terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

Yixing menatap Luhan. Akhirnya ia menjumpai Luhan yang sekian lama hilang.

" Luhan. Kau kemana saja?. Aku mengira darahmu telah dihisap habis oleh Sehun." Ucap Yixing

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Yixing memutar bola matanya.

" Kalaupun aku menghisap habis Luhan itu bukan darahnya." Ucap Sehun dingin

" Yak Sehunnie. Kau sudah tertular Jongin." Teriak Luhan malu

" Kenapa harus aku?." Tanya Jongin tidak penting

" Yixing kau merindukanku?. Aku beberapa hari ini pulang ke China untuk mengunjungi nenekku."

" Luhan. Aku mengira kau tidak mau berteman denganku lagi." Ucap Yixing sedih

" Kau terlalu banyak mengira yang bukan-bukan. Ayo hentikan drama anak gadis kalian dan masuk ke dalam." Ucap JunMyeon

" YAK! Kami bukan anak gadis. Kami manly!" teriak Luhan

" Ya..Ya manly ku sayang. Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Sehun hangat

Yixing menatap Luhan dan Sehun dengan sedikit iri. JunMyeon melirik Yixing dan tahu ia iri dengan pasangan romantis didepannya itu. JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing dengan tidak romantis tetapi paling tidak JunMyeon menggandeng tangannya. Tangan seorang Yixing. Orang yang dibenci nya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 *** Jangan Lupa Review Kaka^^ ***

 **Hai pembaca!**

 **Banyak membicarakan di review aku fast update. Jadi sebenarnya ini karena pengalamanku dalam membaca FF aku paling sedih kalau FF yang lama updatenya. Malah kadang aku sampai lupa ceritanya wkwkwk**

 **Aku maklum mungkin kebanyakan Author sibuk dengan dunia nya masing-masing T.T belum lagi ditambah waktu buat fangirlian yg menyita banyak waktu tak terbatas ^^ (pengalaman pribadi author bangeeet wkwk)**

 **Maka dari itu aku ga pengen pembaca FF ku sampai lupa gimana cerita yang udah payah payah aku bikin n tulis ini T.T dengan cara fast update!**

 **Jadi kayak nonton drama versi perhari ga seminggu dua kali hihihi ^^**

 **Selamat menunggu selanjutnya kalau besok aku ga update maafkan yah mau perjalanan ke Jakarta pagi jam 06.45 pulang malam dengan pesawat pulang pergi masing-masing 45 menit menuju kotaku T.T jadi kalau kecapekan ga bisa update. Doain aja yah aku ga kecapekan jadi bisa update.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter **7**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **KARENA SELASA GA ADA UPLOAD JADI AKU UPLOAD HARI RABU PAGI MIANHE ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPLOAD SOALNYA MASIH KECAPEKAN BARU SEMPAT BUAT SELASA MALAM T.T**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Yixing paling benci suatu hal disekolah. Ia mampu menghabiskan ratusan soal matematika dan segudang rumus kimia dan fisika, satu jam olahraga? Ya neraka bagi Yixing. Yixing tidak mampu berlari jauh, ia benci berkeringat dan lari selalu saja berhasil membuatnya pingsan dengan tidak masuk akal. Olahraga bernapas adalah favoritnya, jika bernapas masuk dalam satu cabang olahraga.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kita harus ke lapangan sekarang." Tegur Kyungsoo yang aneh melihat Yixing disudut kamar ganti.

" Aku tidak mau kesana. Kau duluan saja." Ucap Yixing

" Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya kudengar kamar ganti ini ada penunggunya. Kalau kau terus sendirian disini biasanya dia..."

" Ayo kita kelapangan. Disini panas sekali." Ucap Yixing memotong perkataan Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat kelakuan Yixing. _Benar kata Gege kenapa harus dia_. Ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Yixing dan Kyungsoo berjalan berdua menuju lapangan. Disana semua murid kelasnya telah berkumpul dan entah bagaimana murid kelas lain bahkan rela panas-panas berkumpul di lapangan itu. Mereka saling berteriak dan berbicara kagum dengan pemandangan yang mereka lihat. Yixing mencari apa yang dipandang murid-murid sekolah itu. Dan ternyata adalah kawanan Kim yang tidak mengenakan baju olahraga mereka. Mereka bahkan bertelanjang dada, memamerkan _abs_ mereka masing-masing dan tattoo identitas kawanan mereka. Jongin yang paling _show_ _up_ melambaikan tangan ke arah Kyungsoo _._

" Ini menjijikkan." Komentar Kyungsoo

" Sangat." Sambung Yixing

Kyungsoo menoleh Yixing yang menatap JunMyeon dengan marah.

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti marah?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Entahlah. Tidak penting." Jawab Yixing geram

" Kau cemburu badan JunMyeon dilihat banyak orang?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Apa cemburu sama serigala kekanak-kanakan itu? Buat apa." Jawab Yixing meninggalkan Kyungsoo menuju Kris yang memandang kawanan Kim dengan benci.

" Aku benci olahraga." Ucap Yixing meringis menatapi nasibnya kedepan

" Hari ini kita akan mengambil nilai lari. Mau tidak mau kau harus lari." Ucap Kris

" Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana?." Tanya Kris

" Aku akan menggendongmu sampai finish." Ucap Kris

" Kau gila." Ucap Yixing

Kris membalas dengan tertawa. JunMyeon yang melihat Yixing dan Kris duduk berdekatan mulai emosi lagi. Apalagi ditambah Kris yang tertawa dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Yixing. Ataupun reaksi Yixing yang sangat manja ketika rambutnya diacak-acak Kris.

 _Tenanglah JunMyeon. Kau bisa kalahkan dia hari ini._ JunMyeon menahan emosinya.

" Baiklah peserta berikutnya Kris, Jongin, Kim JunMyeon dan Yixing." Ucap guru olahraga

" Bahkan Cuma namanya yang disebut secara lengkap." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya

" A-apa?! Kenapa aku harus lari bersama tiga orang namja itu ?!." Teriak Yixing panik

" Kalau aku tidak salah lihat kau juga seorang namja. Kenapa kau cemas?." Tanya Kyungsoo

" Kyungie kau kan tahu maksudku namja seperti mereka. Aku pasti kalah sudah pasti kan." Ucap Yixing meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo

" Yak kau ini! Siapa yang kau sebut Kyungie. Aku Kyungsoo, laki-laki cool." Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan kepala Yixing

" Kalau kau laki-laki cool kau saja gantikan aku melawan mereka." Ucap Yixing

" K-Kenapa harus aku. Kau saja lagian namamu kan yang dipanggil." Ucap Kyungsoo panik

Mau tidak mau Yixing maju kedepan bersama tiga lawannya. JunMyeon dan Jongin masih _shirtless_. Mereka saling tersenyum melihat lawan mereka adalah Kris. Kris masih memandang mereka dengan pandangan benci. Yixing mengambil bagian disebelah Kris. Ya dia bahkan tidak dipandang sebagai lawan oleh ketiga laki-laki ini.

 _Okay cuekkan aku, kalian adalah penyanyi utama dan anggap aku hanya penari latar kalian_. Ucap Yixing dalam hati.

" _1 2 3 Prit..._ "

Ya pertandingan lari itu pun seperti pertandingan antara Kris melawan JunMyeon dan Jongin. Yixing mencoba lari melihat JunMyeon yang semakin jauh. Yixing meninggat sarapan apa yang dibuatnya tadi untuk JunMyeon sehingga ia memiliki tenaga untuk lari yang sangat kuat. Kris menyusul tidak terlalu jauh dari JunMyeon dan Jongin yang menyusul Kris. Yixing? Sudahlah lebih baik tidak perlu dibahas berapa jauh jaraknya.

Kris mencoba dengan sekuat tenaga nya mengejar jaraknya dengan JunMyeon sedangkan di belakangnya ada Jongin yang akan menyusulnya juga.

" Hyung... Yixing pingsan!." Teriak Jongin

Kris menoleh kebelakang, Yixing memang pingsan. Kris melihat kedepannya JunMyeon tampaknya tidak mendengar teriakan Jongin. Ia masih berusaha lari. Kris berhenti dan berlari kebelakang menuju tempat Yixing.

" Biar aku yang menggendongnya sampai finish."

" Tidak!" ucap Jongin

" Kau! Berhenti pamerkan bekas luka dan tattoo mu itu. Kalau dia tidak sampai finish dia tidak dapat nilai. Pergi sana." Ucap Kris sambil menggendong Yixing ke punggungnya

JunMyeon akhirnya sampai di finish. Ia menoleh kebelakang tidak menjumpai Kris. Jongin menyusul dibelakang JunMyeon. Ditatapnya lebih jauh lagi jalur lari dan melihat Kris yang menggendong Yixing di punggungnya.

" Bajingan!." JunMyeon mengepalkan tangannya dan meninggalkan lapangan.

Tidak penting apakah kalah atau menang, sesungguhnya yang dicari manusia adalah kepuasan dalam hatinya. JunMyeon yang telah menang bersama egonya melihat dengan sinis kearah Kris dan Yixing yang telah siuman. Yixing masih dalam pelukan Kris yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dadanya.

" Kau menepati janjimu." Ucap Yixing

" Ya, kau memang pelari yang buruk." Ucap Kris

" Gomawo. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. " Yixing mencoba berdiri

JunMyeon dengan emosi yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi langsung menarik tangan Yixing yang baru saja bangkit dari tubuh Kris. Yixing yang kaget tidak sempat untuk bertanya kemana dia akan dibawa JunMyeon yang memegangi tangannya dengan kasar.

Lagi-lagi JunMyeon membawa Yixing dengan mobilnya saling tidak berbicara dan tatapan marah.

" Kita mau kemana?." Tanya Yixing ketakutan

" Aku sudah bilang! kau jangan dekat-dekat dengan si Wu! ." Teriak JunMyeon

" Aku tidak dekat-dekat. Dia tadi hanya menolongku. Bisakah kau pelan sedikit aku sangat takut." Ucap Yixing hampir menangis

" DIAM!"

Mobil hitam itu berhenti di depan bangunan berwarna hitam. JunMyeon memaksa Yixing turun dan masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. JunMyeon menyeret Yixing.

" Jun..JunMyeon kau kenapa? Kakiku sakit." Ucap Yixing

" Kubilang diam ya diam!." Teriak JunMyeon

" Tuan muda, ada apa kemari?." Tanya seorang laki-laki tinggi besar sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Yixing yang di tarik kesakitan oleh JunMyeon

" Mana Wood?."

" Dia ada diruangan biasa. Silahkan masuk Tuan muda."

Yixing hanya bisa menduga ia akan mati dipukuli. JunMyeon bertanya tentang wood bukankah wood itu kayu?. Apa dia akan dipukuli sampai mati?.

JunMyeon dan Yixing masuk dalam ruangan lagi.

" Lepas bajumu atau aku akan merobeknya." Ucap JunMyeon

" Kau-Kau mau apa?." Tanya Yixing ketakutan

Ini lebih diluar jangkauan Yixing. Dia bukan hanya dipukuli dia mungkin akan dilecehkan lagi sama seperti malam pertama ia tinggal berdua dengan JunMyeon.

" Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Cepat lepas atau kubuat dalam pikiranmu itu menjadi kenyataan." Ancam JunMyeon

Yixing mau tidak mau menuruti perkataan JunMyeon. Ia berharap JunMyeon menepati janjinya. Yixing melepaskan bajunya dan duduk di tempat yang disuruh JunMyeon.

" Baiklah JunMyeon. Sama seperti dirimu?." Tanya seseorang yang entah dari kapan sudah ada diruangan itu.

" Ya Wood. Jangan lupa tambahkan mawarnya. " Ucap JunMyeon

" Wah kurasa kau telah menemukan pasanganmu JunMyeon." Ucap Wood

Yixing tidak mengerti pembicaraan antara JunMyeon dan seseorang bernama Wood itu. Selanjutnya yang dirasakan Yixing adalah kulit punggungnya terasa seperti tertusuk seribu jarum dan terbakar. Ia menahan semua dengan memegang tangan JunMyeon sekuat tenaga dan tetesan air matanya.

 **...**

Yixing menyenderkan kepalanya di kursi mobil JunMyeon. Ia merasa lelah menangis, lelah menahan tangis dan lelah menjalani hidupnya. Dengan baju yang dipakai sembarangan ia masih bisa merasakan panasnya kulit punggungnya yang baru saja tergambar tattoo yang sama dengan milik JunMyeon dan kawanannya tapi sedikit berbeda. Tiga serigala mengaum yang bagai keluar dari dalam kelopak-kelopak mawar.

" Kau tahu apa maksud tattoo itu?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Apa masih penting aku bertanya?." Tanya Yixing menahan amarahnya

" Kau itu milikku itu artinya. Sudah kubilang dari awal kan. Kalau kau menurut menjauh dari si Wu. Aku tidak akan sampai begini." Ucap JunMyeon

" Apakah berbeda jika aku menurutimu atau tidak? Toh aku hanya kau anggap sebagai budak peliharaan." Ucap Yixing tak sanggup menahan emosinya

JunMyeon tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yixing. Yixing pun tidak berharap mendapat jawaban. Ia tahu selamanya akan tetap sama. JunMyeon akan tetap menjadi seorang JunMyeon. Dan dirinya hanya sebagai budak yang mulai mencintai tuan nya.

.

.

.

Yixing masih di dalam kamarnya. Dari mereka pulang hingga malam ini Yixing malas hanya sekedar bangkit dari posisinya. Ia masih meringkuk dalam selimut dan menangis. Ia teringat ia yang dulu penuh dengan mimpi dan harapan. Kini ia bahkan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk berdiri diatas kakinya.

 **Krek**

Yixing mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dari dalam selimutnya. Ia merasa ranjangnya bergerak menandakan seseorang duduk di atas ranjangnya.

" Kau masih tidur?." Suara JunMyeon menandakan siapa disebelah Yixing.

Yixing tidak menjawab ia masih marah kepada JunMyeon yang memperlakukannya seenaknya saja.

" Mianhe.." JunMyeon membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Yixing.

Yixing merasa sebuah tangan memeluk nya dari belakang. Yixing yang masih berada dalam selimutnya menahan airmatanya.

" Tidurlah. Aku disini." Ucap JunMyeon mengeratkan pelukannya.

Cinta itu memiliki begitu banyak hal kecil. Cinta itu bertengkar dan berdamai lagi. Cinta itu gagasan pertama yang hangat dan membuat rasa kantuk di pagi hari, dan ciuman terakhir di malam tidak mengerti jalan pikiran dan perasaan JunMyeon yang terus berubah-berubah. Ia bisa menjadi buas dan bisa menjadi jinak dalam satu hari yang sama. Seandainya JunMyeon tahu bahwa namja yang sedang dipeluknya telah jatuh hati kepadanya. Yixing bisa saja pergi melarikan dirinya daripada terus bersama JunMyeon yang tidak pernah ditebak. Yixing juga seorang manusia ia mencintai untuk dicintai, ia bukan malaikat yang mencintai demi mencintai.

 **...**

Yixing masih berdiam diri dengan JunMyeon dan tampaknya JunMyeon juga tidak merepotkan dirinya untuk membuat Yixing kembali berbicara dengannya. Mereka menjalani hari seperti biasa, memakan sarapan bersama, pergi kesekolah bersama walau dalam diam.

" Yixing kenapa?." Tanya Jongin yang melihat Yixing jalan duluan meninggalkan mereka

" Dia baik-baik saja. Ayo masuk." Ucap JunMyeon

" Hyung, kurasa kau tidak perlu terlalu keras dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol

" Bukan urusan mu. Jangan ajarkan aku bagaimana bersikap Chanyeol." Ucap JunMyeon tegas

" Baiklah Hyung. Aku hanya kasihan dengan nya. " Jawab Chanyeol

" Hei kau laki-laki dengan rambut merah! Bahkan belum Halloween kau sudah berdandan seperti peserta Halloween." Seorang laki-laki kecil menghampiri kawanan Kim dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Chanyeol

" Siapa dia?." Tanya JunMyeon pada Chanyeol

" Aduh apa-apaan dia mengikutiku sampai sekolah. Maaf Hyung, dia itu sahabat kecil Yixing. Baekhyun yang kuceritakan itu." Ucap Chanyeol panik

" Kau.. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sekarang. Mana Yixing?!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Wow.. Sabar kenapa kau menanyakan Yixing pada kawan kami?." Tanya Chen

" Karena dia tiba-tiba datang menjumpaiku menanyakan soal Yixing. Itu tandanya dia kenal Yixing kan?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tubuhmu kecil tapi suaramu keras sekali. Berisik." Ucap Sehun

" Apa katamu? Kau mulai bawa-bawa fisik ya? Dasar albino." Serang Baekhyun

" Yak! Apa-apaan kau mengataiku?." Sehun mulai emosi

" Sehunnie ada apa ini. Oh siapa pria kecil cantik ini?." Tanya Luhan yang baru datang kesekolah

" Mwo? aku memang cantik. Dan kau juga cantik. Aku Baekhyun teman kecil Yixing." Ucap Baekhyun

" Yak siapa yang kau bilang cantik?! Aku manly! Apa? Kau teman kecil Yixing?."

" Kau kenal Yixing?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tentu. Ayo masuk kuantar kau menemuinya." Ucap Luhan ramah

" Lu.. Luhannie.." Panggilan Sehun tidak digubris oleh Luhan

" Sudah biarkan saja. Sehun coba suruh Luhan pujuk namja itu untuk sekolah disini. Berikan dia beasiswa penuh aku yang tanggung." Ucap JunMyeon

" Untuk apa?." Tanya Sehun

" Tampaknya dia orang yang mudah berbicara. Jadi Chanyeol bisa mengorek informasi darinya." Ucap JunMyeon

" Kenapa aku?." Tanya Chanyeol ngeri

" Karna suaranya bisa memecah gendang telingaku jika aku berbicara dengannya lagipula sepertinya dia tertarik dengan warna rambutmu. Dan bukankah ini memang tugasmu Chanyeol?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Ya Hyung." Jawab Chanyeol putus asa

" Tapi sebentar lagi kan kita lulus juga Hyung. Apakah perlu?."

" Ya Sehun, apa yang ku katakan itu perlu. Masih ada pertanyaan?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Tidak Hyung." Jawab Sehun pelan

.

Yixing segera duduk ditempat duduknya, Kyungsoo dan Kris menatapnya khawatir.

" Yixing kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Kris.

" Kris, bolehkah aku minta satu hal darimu?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya tentu." Jawab Kris

" Bisakah kau pindah dari bangku ini? Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Ucap Yixing

" Apa maksutmu? Kau tidak tahan dengan apa?." Tanya Kris

" Tolong?." Ucap Yixing memohon

" Hmm baiklah. Tapi ingat Yixing. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terus menderita bersama JunMyeon." Ucap Kris

Yixing makin sengsara. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak mengaminkan perkataan Kris. Apa dia sudah candu dengan emosi JunMyeon yang tak pernah usai. Apa ia memang rela dibuat seperti ini terus hanya karena ia sangat mencintai JunMyeon.

" Yixing!" suara memekakan telinga memenuhi kelas

" Ba..Baekhyun! bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?." Tanya Yixing memeluk sahabatnya

" Aku memata-matai anak rambut merah yang seperti tiang listrik. Dan laki-laki cant...eh manly ini mengantarkanku keruanganmu. Aku merindukanmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Anak rambut merah? Apa Chanyeol? Oh terimakasih Luhan. Baekhyun ini Luhan. Aku juga merindukan dirimu." Ucap Yixing

" Hai aku Luhan. Ya Yixing dia memata-matai Chanyeol." Ucap Luhan

" Yak kau ini. Bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan Chanyeol?." Ucap Yixing

" Aku tidak berkenalan dengannya. Dia yang tiba-tiba datang menanyai dirimu kepadaku." Jawab Baekhyun

" Hmm. Jadi selama ini JunMyeon mencurigaiku. Oh baiklah Baekhyun. Kita bisa berjumpa setelah sekolahku siap. Kau mau menjumpaiku nanti di tempat yang kusebutkan?."

" Tentu. Aku akan menunggumu seharian." Ucap Baekhyun.

 **...**

Baekhyun menepati janjinya menunggu Yixing sampai selesai sekolah dan mulai berbicara saling berpelukan dan bertangis ria layaknya dua gadis yang melepas rindu. JunMyeon dan kawanan nya menunggu di meja lain. Luhan yang mendapatkan misi dari Sehun berada di meja yang sama dengan Baekhyun dan Yixing.

" Kenapa laki-laki rambut merah itu dan kawan-kawannya ada disini juga?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Karena aku pacar laki-laki tinggi putih dan tampan itu dan Yixing adalah istri dari laki-laki yang matanya tajam mengerikan itu." Jawab Luhan

" Oh kau pacar si albino itu dan kau Yixing APAAA?! Kau istri laki-laki yang jarang mengedipkan mata itu?!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Huus kau ini jangan kuat-kuat. Luhan kau tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Itu rahasia nanti JunMyeon marah." Ucap Yixing

" Ani. Dia tidak marah buktinya dia diam saja sekarang. Lagian kalian kan sudah menikah sudah jelas, aku dan Sehun mau menikah harus tunggu tamat sekolah dulu. Menyebalkan." Curhat Luhan

" Bagaimana bisa kau menikahi laki-laki seram itu Yixing? Apa kau sudah gila?." Tanya Baekhyun horor

" Ah sudahlah panjang ceritanya. Jangan dibahas." Ucap Yixing

" Baekhyun, kau pasti rindu berat dengan Yixing kan?." Tanya Luhan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan karena Sehun terus mengkode.

" Tentu, kami tidak pernah terpisahkan dari kecil." Ucap Baekhyun sendu

" Bagaimana kalau kau bersekolah juga dengan kami? Kalau kau mau kau bisa satu kelas dengan Yixing. Aku bisa mengajukan beasiswa penuh atas nama dirimu." Ucap Luhan

" Wah benarkah? Baekhyun kau mau kan?." Tanya Yixing memohon

" Aku mau tapi sekolah ini terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku tidak mungkin menempuh perjalanan ini setiap hari. Lagipula kita sebentar lagi mau lulus. Kalau aku tidak bisa lulus bagaimana?." Tanya Baekhyun cerewet

" Ku jamin kau bisa lulus. Dan soal tempat tinggal kau bisa tinggal bersamaku. Bagimana?" Tanya Luhan

" Benarkah? Aaaa aku mau!." Teriak Baekhyun

Semua orang menutup telinga mendengar teriakan Baekhyun bahkan kawanan Kim juga. Sehun mengirimkan _fly kiss_ nya pada Luhan yang dibalas dengan kedipan mata manja Luhan.

Dua meja di depan yang berisikan kawanan JunMyeon yang diam saja dan kumpulan heboh Yixing. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada satu meja lagi turut mendengarkan percakapan itu. Kris dan Kyungsoo yang saling pandang penuh arti. Yixing istri JunMyeon?. Bukankah itu lebih parah daripada seorang budak JunMyeon. Kris mengepalkan tangannya. Ia ingat permintaan Yixing untuk menjauhkan dirinya tadi, Kris beranggapan JunMyeon menyiksa Yixing karena cemburu berdekatan dengannya. Kyungsoo yang iri melihat kedekatan Luhan pada Yixing memandang sinis Luhan. Kyungsoo menduga Luhan hanya mendekati Yixing karena Sehun dan JunMyeon.

" Ge. Kau tahu? Kupikir Yixing adalah kelemahan JunMyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo lemah

Tepat disebelah meja Kyungsoo terlihat seseorang mengetik pesan singkat dengan senyum di bibirnya.

 _Boss, kelemahan JunMyeon telah ditemukan._ Pesan terkirim Boss Wang.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf hari selasa ga bisa upload soalnya masih capek T.T**

 **Jadi baru selesai selasa malam Chap nya**

 **BTW kalian liat ga sih video teaser Lose control Lay? Kok ngerasa dia kayak warewolf ya konsepnya? OMG the real Alpha is out!**

 **Makasih ya yang udah kasih support, saran ide, keinginan, harapan dll**

 **Moga bisa aku tampung buat jadi chap selanjutnya**

 **Chap 6 emang aku buat so sweet like a jar of nutella (aseeek)**

 **Yang nunggu adegan RATE M nya lagi sabar ya^^**

 **soal naena ena bukan main semangat eh kalian luaar biasaa hahaha ^^**

 **Jongdae suka ga ya sama Yixing? Hmm terusin baca yah kaka biar tahu nanti hihihi ^^**

 **Tetap baca and review yah.. Aku kasih tahu rahasia ya sttt.. aku paling senaaang banget kalau hp aku ud keluar tuh bunyi ting! notif email ada review masuk and langsung aku baca and aku senyum senyum sendiri kayak orang gila^^**

 **udah gilak memang author nya nh wkwkwk ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Masa sekolah adalah masa yang bahagia, tapi bohong jika kau bilang semua waktu yang kau habiskan disekolah adalah waktu yang terbaik. Pernahkah kau mengunjungi perpustakaan untuk sekedar mencium bau dari buku yang lama tidak dibuka?. Cobalah sebelum kau meninggalkan bangku sekolahmu. Dan ingatlah kembali kekonyolanmu mencium bau buku itu nanti jika kau sudah duduk dibelakang layar laptopmu menatap pekerjaanmu yang sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari buku sekolah yang kau pelajari itu.

Yixing masih mencium bau-bau dari buku. Baekhyun yang tampak serius membaca salah satu buku mengenai masalah kesehatan kulit tidak memperhatikan kekonyolan sahabatnya itu. Yixing memang genius, tapi ia sangat konyol. Ditengah keasikannya menghirup bau buku Yixing melihat Kyungsoo yang melewati jendela perpustakaan.

" Kyungie, sini dulu." Panggil Yixing

" Ada apa? Aku sibuk." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Sini..." Panggil Yixing lagi

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendatangi Yixing di dalam perpustakaan.

" Ada apa?." Tanya Kyungsoo dingin

" Baek.. Baekhyun sini. Kenalkan ini Kyungsoo tapi kau bisa panggilnya Kyungie." Ucap Yixing

" Siapa kau berani mengganti namaku. Aku Kyungsoo Wu." Ucap Kyungsoo dingin

" Hai Kyungie. Aku Baekhyun, Wah matamu cantik sekali bibirmu juga. Aku iri sekali." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ah biasa saja, sudah dari lahir memang sempurna begini." Ucap Kyungsoo bahagia

" Kalian semua memang cantik dan tampan." Ucap Luhan yang baru saja datang

" Kau.. Aku sibuk, aku pergi dulu." Ucap Kyungsoo sangar sambil keluar meninggalkan mereka

" Kenapa dia? Apa aku salah?." Ucap Luhan

" Mungkin dia memang sibuk." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah Yixing. Bisakah kau membawaku ketempat yang lebih bagus lagi? Aku bosan di perpustakaan ini." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku tahu tempat yang menarik." Ucap Luhan

" Dimana?." Tanya Yixing

" Ayo ikut aku. Ini jam mereka." Ucap Luhan menarik tangan Yixing dan Baekhyun.

Sorak penonton yang notabene adalah anak-anak orang kaya itu bagai manusia primitif. Menonton sebuah pertunjukan dalam ring yang tertutup oleh penonton.

" Minggir..Minggir kalian pacar Oh Sehun mau lewat." Ucapan Luhan yang langsung dtanggapi oleh para penonton yang menyingkir.

Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ditonton para murid itu. Rupanya dua orang yang saling mencoba menghabisi hingga kalah dalam ring pertarungan. JunMyeon melawan Sehun. Dua orang yang mencoba menghabisi itu saling tertawa bila melihat salah satu dari mereka tampak akan menyerah. Hingga pertandingan yang diperkirakan Yixing tidak akan ada habisnya itu tidak akan pernah berakhir.

" Ok.. Ok.. Tolong hentikan dulu, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa sampai minggu depan. Apakah ada yang mau mencoba ke dalam ring ini?." Tanya Jongin

Semua murid yang menonton terdiam, masuk kedalam sama melawan kawanan Kim sama saja menandatangani surat kematian. Kawanan Kim bukan lawan mereka.

" Aku." Suara dingin akhirnya keluar

Kris Wu dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ring. Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu ke Kris yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kris.

" Oh baiklah seorang Wu kau boleh masuk." Ucap Jongin

Setiap melihat Kris entah kenapa bekas tattoo nya terasa panas seakan mengingati nya kenapa ia mendapatkan tattoo itu. Yixing menduga ia mengalami trauma.

JunMyeon menatap Kris lawannya dengan tatapan amarah. JunMyeon juga melihat Yixing yang melihat Kris ketakutan sambil memegang punggungnya ia tahu disitu letak tattoo yang dihadiahkannya pada Yixing. JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan bersalah. Ia tahu semestinya ia tidak melakukan seperti itu padanya. Kalau JunMyeon tidak ingin dianggap sebagai serigala oleh ibu nya, orang yang dia sayangi seharusnya ia tidak berprilaku seperti itu kepada Yixing orang yang masih memperlakukannya sebagai manusia.

" Hyung kau siap?." Ucap Jongin

" Ya." Jawab JunMyeon

" Dan kau siap?."

" Ya." Jawab Kris

Pukulan demi pukulan saling bertebaran di dalam ring pertarungan itu. Baekhyun sudah hampir pingsan menonton acara yang dianggap Luhan menarik. Ya memang hanya Luhan dan kawanan Kim yang tampaknya benar-benar menikmati pertandingan itu. Murid-murid lain dibalik euforia mereka terselip rasa kasihan pada lawan JunMyeon yang sudah babak belur itu. Yixing menatap Kris yang sudah dibawah JunMyeon masih menerima pukulan demi pukulan dan tidak mampu lagi membalas.

" JunMyeon hentikan JunMyeon.." Teriak Yixing mencoba masuk ke dalam ring pertandingan

Yixing menarik badan JunMyeon dari atas Kris yang terkapar.

" Kau bisa membunuhnya." Ucap Yixing

" Lalu kenapa kalau aku membunuhnya ha? Apa pedulimu padanya?!." Teriak JunMyeon emosi

" Aku tidak mau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh itu peduli ku! Hentikan sikap mu seperti ini. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya." Ucap Yixing emosi sambil membawa Kris keluar dibantu oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Yixing mengobati luka-luka Kris yang secara ajaib tidak ditanya oleh petugas Kesehatan sekolah. Tampaknya pertarungan Kris dan JunMyeon sudah menjadi rahasia besar disekolah ini.

" Sudah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ucap Kris menolak usapan obat dari Yixing lagi

" Kau menurut saja. Aku Cuma balas budi." Ucap Yixing pelan

Kris menatap Yixing yang tidak berani menatap mata Kris. Kini ia membersihkan darah di leher dan dada Kris. Kris menahan tangan Yixing.

" Tataplah aku." Pinta Kris

Yixing akhirnya memberanikan diri menatap mata Kris.

" Apa yang kau tahan di mata polosmu itu?. Kau sudah terlalu lama menderita. Ikutlah denganku tinggalkan JunMyeon." Pinta Kris

" Ya kalau aku menginginkan kau menjadi mayat. Aku baik-baik saja. Buktinya aku masih disini, bersekolah bersamamu kan." Ucap Yixing meyakinkan

" Ragamu memang disini tetapi tidak jiwa dan hatimu." Ucap Kris dan langsung memeluk Yixing

" Menangis lah. Aku tuli hari ini." Ucap Kris lagi

Yixing yang kini berada dalam dada Kris yang masih _shirtless_ merasa degupan jantung Kris yang tidak beraturan.

" Aku tidak akan menangis, tapi terimakasih atas pinjaman pelukanmu." Ucap Yixing menahan semua perasaan kesedihannya kepada kehidupan, JunMyeon dan takdirnya.

 **...**

Yixing menyiapkan makan malam nya. Hari ini entah kenapa JunMyeon memintanya memasakkan sop seperti yang ia makan waktu ia sakit kemarin. JunMyeon juga meminta digantikan sprei nya. _Hari ini dia sangat rewel_. Pikir Yixing.

" Yixing.." JunMyeon lagi-lagi memanggilnya dari dalam kamarnya

 _Mau apa lagi dia._ Pikir Yixing kesal sambil mematikan kompornya

" Ne. Ada apa?." Tanya Yixing masuk ke dalam kamar JunMyeon

" Keringkan rambutku." Ucap JunMyeon

Yixing hampir tidak percaya. JunMyeon yang awalnya tidak suka badannya disentuh orang kini meminta dikeringkan rambutnya oleh Yixing.

" Mwo? Kesini cepat keringkan." Ucap JunMyeon menyadarkan Yixing

Yixing mengeringkan rambut JunMyeon dengan pelan dan lembut. Sesekali sambil memijat kepala JunMyeon. JunMyeon memegang tangan Yixing.

" Kenapa? Apakah sakit pijatanku?." Tanya Yixing

" Sebenarnya aku cemburu kau tadi menolong Kris." Ucap JunMyeon terus terang.

JunMyeon manusia yang selalu saja berhasil membuat Yixing terkejut. Kemanjaannya daritadi rupanya karena ia cemburu dengan perhatian Yixing kepada Kris. Yixing tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah hal yang bagus apa tidak. Tapi paling tidak JunMyeon tidak menggunakan kekerasan lagi dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya.

" Tenanglah. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau mau kupakaikan minyak pada rambutmu?." Tanya Yixing lembut

" Aku mau menciummu." Ucap JunMyeon.

Yixing tidak berani mengeluarkan suara ataupun sekedar menjawab perkataan JunMyeon. JunMyeon bukanlah meminta izin, ia hanya mengatakan kemauan nya. Yixing tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. JunMyeon membalikkan tubuhnya. Kini ia menatap Yixing dan Yixing menatapnya. Mata JunMyeon tidak akan berubah menjadi lembut. Matanya masih menatap Yixing tajam. Hanya saja yang Yixing tahu selanjutnya JunMyeon menciumnya secara lembut. Tidak ada ciuman robekan dari JunMyeon seperti malam pertama mereka kemarin. Inilah perlakukan terindah dan terlembut pertama yang Yixing rasakan dari JunMyeon. Ciuman yang memabukkan yang membawa perasaan dan pikiran Yixing melayang.

Bunyi suatu ciuman tidak sekeras meriam, tidak berwarna seperti pelangi tetapi gemanya mampu menggetarkan tubuh dan indahnya mampu menceriakan hati. Yixing bangun dengan perasaan bahagia. Semalaman ia tidur dalam pelukan JunMyeon, pelukan yang sama seperti malam kemarin tapi dengan perasaan yang berbeda. Bukan perasaan takut yang terus menyerang. Perasaan aman berada dibawah pelukan orang yang dicintai sama seperti kau dipeluk oleh seorang dewa. Ya Yixing memang dalam keadaan sangat jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menatap sahabatnya yang terus tersenyum sepanjang hari ini. Yixing memang konyol tapi Baekhyun berdoa dia tidak akan menjadi gila.

" Kau kenapa? Daritadi senyum terus." Tanya Baekhyun

" Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya bahagia. Eh kenapa Chanyeol terus melihat dirimu?." Tanya Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Si aneh itu? Aku tadi mengancamnya akan mematahkan hidung nya kalau dia masih saja bertanya soal dirimu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Dia masih menanyaiku?. Sudah tidak usah layan dia, dan ngomong-ngomong memangnya tanganmu sampai mau mematahkan hidungnya?." Tanya Yixing menahan tawa

" Yak kau ini. Lihat suami mu itu dia juga aneh hanya melihatmu tanpa bekedip tapi tanpa ekspresi. Sungguh mengerikan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Sttt.. Kau tidak boleh bilang dia begitu." Ucap Yixing

" Yak bela saja suami mu itu." Ucap Baekhyun memutar kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo

Yixing memandangi JunMyeon, memang benar yang dibilang Baekhyun. JunMyeon menatapnya tanpa berkedip dan juga tanpa ekspresi apapun. Yixing tersenyum dan dibalas JunMyeon dengan memalingkan wajahnya dan kini malah berbicara dengan Sehun.

 _Dasar, semalam saja kau menciumku tapi kini kau mengacuhkan ku_. Kesal Yixing dalam hatinya.

Chen menghampiri Yixing yang terlihat kesal pada JunMyeon.

" Hei. Yixing kenapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?." Tanya Chen

" Lihat temanmu itu. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya tertawa atau senyum dengan gembira." Ucap Yixing

" Aku juga jarang melihatnya tersenyum. Aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan acara bertamasya? bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan ujian?." Ucap Chen

" Setahu ku kalau orang mau ujian itu belajar bukan bertamasya." ucap Yixing

" Kau tahu, aku ini pintar dan kau juga pintar, kurasa watak kita tidak jauh berbeda. Jujur saja jauh dilubuk hatimu itu kau ingin juga kan bertamasya sebelum ujian?." Tanya Chen

" Hmm. Bolehkah?." Tanya Yixing

" Tentu boleh. Jangan terlalu keras dengan hidupmu kalau kau tak mau jadi genius yang mati muda." Ucap Chen

" Ayo. Bolehkah aku ajak Baekhyun dan Luhan?." Tanya Yixing

" Tentu. Aku akan mengajak kawanan kami. Kau suka pergi kemana? Pegunungan? Pantai?."

" Pantai?."

" Sempurna, JunMyeon pasti menyukainya juga." Ucap Chen

" Tapi boleh aku ajak yang lain?." Tanya Yixing takut

" Ya siapa?." Tanya Chen

" Kris dan Kyungsoo?."

" Oh.. Aku pesimis soal itu, tapi akan kutanyakan dulu." Ucap Chen sambil meninggalkan Yixing dan kembali ke kawanan nya.

Chen menyampaikan rencananya kepada JunMyeon dan yang lain. JunMyeon kembali menatap Yixing dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Chen menunjukkan tanda Ok kepada Yixing dan disambut gembira oleh Yixing.

" Ayolah Kyungie _please."_ Pujuk Yixing

" Tidak! Apa kau mau melihat aku dan Gege ku ditenggelamkan di pantai oleh kawanan itu?." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Aku yang jamin kalian akan aman-aman saja. Okay ikut yah. Kris ayolah pujuk Kyungie. Demi aku." Ucap Yixing memohon

" Baiklah kami akan ikut." Ucap Kris untuk menghentikan aksi imut Yixing yang membuatnya makin berdebar.

" Ge...!"

" Hore. Makasih, kalian aku tunggu sabtu besok." Ucap Yixing bahagia.

Yixing memiliki misi tersendiri, ya kucing liar itu sedang berusaha menjinakkan dua serigala yang berbeda. Yixing sudah gila? Memang dia sudah gila sejak mengenal JunMyeon.

 **...**

Yixing dan JunMyeon dalam satu mobil masih menunggu kedatangan Kris dan Kyungsoo. Rencananya mereka akan pergi bersama-sama walau berbeda mobil. Seperti yang sudah dipastikan Luhan berada satu mobil dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun secara spektakuler duduk di mobil Chanyeol, yang masih mengomeli seseorang anak laki-laki yang memilih mengencangkan volume musik mobilnya dan mengenakkan _headset_ juga dengan kekuatan volume penuh untuk mereda suara Baekhyun yang tak kunjung selesai mengomel. Chen hari ini menumpang di kendaraan Jongin. Alasannya sungguh bijak, dia tidak akan membiarkan tubuhnya kecapekan karna mereka akan ujian. Padahal rencana jalan-jalan ini adalah idenya.

 **Criiit**

Akhirnya yang ditunggu telah tiba. Kris dan Kyungsoo dalam satu mobil. Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan wajah **JANGAN SESEKALI KALIAN BERANI MENEGUR KU** menahan amarah karena akan berpergian dengan kawanan Kim.

" Kyungie, kau imut sekali dengan bantal leher itu." Ucap Yixing menegur Kyungsoo

" Yak. Aku tidak imut dan namaku Kyungsoo!." teriak Kyungsoo

" Lihat Kyungie, dia punya bantal leher. Kenapa Cuma mobilmu saja yang bagus tapi kau tidak mempunyai bantal leher?." Tanya Baekhyun kesal pada Chanyeol

" Yak! Kau kira mobiku ini kantong doraemon apa!." Ucap Chanyeol emosi

" Aku ga mau tahu. Aku mau bantal leher titik!." Ucap Baekhyun

" Yak..Yak..Yak anak ini. Baiklah nanti aku belikan di supermarket depan sana. Puas? Sekarang diam." Ucap Chanyeol yang disambut senyum manis dari Baekhyun.

" Sudah kan? Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Sehun

" Ok."

Kelima mobil itu pun akhirnya pergi menuju pantai yang indah dengan harapan yang manis.

.

.

.

Yixing dan Baekhyun menatap pantai dengan ekspresi tercengang. Pantai seperti apa ini yang memiliki Jurang tinggi untuk bisa menyentuh airnya. Kawanan Kim dan Luhan tampak sudah akrab dengan tempat ini, Kris dan Kyungsoo menatap dengan pandangan tidak tertarik.

" Kenapa kita kemari?." Tanya Yixing

" Bukannnya kau sendiri yang menginginkan pergi kepantai? Lagian Jongin memiliki Villa besar disini jadi kita bisa sekalian menginap disini." Jawab Cheb

" Tapi maksutku pantai yang benar-benar pantai. Bukan jurang begini." Omel Yixing

" Kau mau lihat JunMyeon tertawa kan? Nantikan sebentar lagi." Ucap Chen melepaskan bajunya.

" Kau mau ngapain?." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Hyung? Ready?."

Chen mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian terjun melompat dari jurang menuju lautan lepas.

" Tidaaak! JunMyeon selamatkan dia! Dia gila dia bunuh diri!." Teriak Yixing panik

Jongin,Sehun, Chanyeol dan Luhan tertawa melihat Yixing. Kris dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit penasaran dan melihat kebawah. Chen sedang tertawa di bawah jurang bermain bersama air. JunMyeon melepas bajunya juga kemudian mengikuti perbuatan Chen. Disusul oleh Jongin, Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Yixing takjub melihat apa yang dilakukan kawanan Kim. Segera ia melihat kebawah menemukan kawanan Kim yang sedang tertawa bahagia. JunMyeon tertawa dengan sangat indahnya memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih rapi. Baru ini Yixing melihat JunMyeon mengeluarkan ekspresi tertawa seperti itu.

" Dasar tukang pamer." Ketus Kyungsoo

" Kenapa mereka semua abnormal?." Tanya Baekhyun terbengong

" Keren kan pacarku itu." Ucap Luhan sambil mengenakan kacamata rayban nya.

Kris menatap dengan dingin kelima kawanan Kim yang akhirnya naik keatas lagi. Chanyeol meninju-ninju tubuh JunMyeon yang masih tertawa. Jongin yang naik melihat Kyungsoo yang menatapnya dengan jijik.

" Kyungie kalau kau mau aku bisa ajarkan kau terjun." Ucap Jongin tulus

" Ya tunggu aku punya keinginan untuk bunuh diri." Ucap Kyungsoo sadis

" Apakah dingin? Ini handukmu." Ucap Luhan romantis pada Sehun

" Kau-memang-aneh." Ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol

Yixing tidak berkata apapun pada JunMyeon, ia masih terkesima oleh senyum dan tawa JunMyeon. Yixing ingin menyimpan memori itu selama-lamanya sendirian. Yixing tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

" Kau tidak khawatir denganku? Tadi Chen terjun kau panik." Ucap JunMyeon

" Tidak. Karena aku tahu kau pasti bisa mengatasinya." Ucap Yixing singkat

JunMyeon sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban Yixing. Ia suka Yixing yang perhatian, Yixing yang panik akan dirinya dalam bahaya. JunMyeon mulai terbiasa dengan perbuatan Yixing memperhatikan dirinya.

.

.

" Tidaaak aku tidak mau!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Oh dia mulai lagi." Chanyeol hampir menyerah menghadapi Baekhyun

" Baekhyun mengertilah. Aku akan satu kamar dengan Sehun, Jongin satu kamar dengan Chen, Kyungie satu kamar dengan Kris dan Yixing sudah pasti dengan JunMyeon nah tinggal kau satu kamar dengan Chanyeol. Bukankah sama dengan kita berpergian tadi?." Terang Luhan masih dalam sabar

" Ya sudah aku satu kamar saja dengan Baekhyun." Yixing menengahi

" Tidak kau satu kamar denganku. Jangan membantah." Ucap JunMyeon

" Hmm. Kyungie atau kau satu kamar dengan Baekhyun?." Pinta Yixing

" Tidak! Gege ku bisa mati kalau dia satu kamar dengan salah satu kawanan Kim itu." Ucap Kyungsoo

" Kyungsoo jangan khawatirkan aku." Ucap Kris

" Tidak ya tidak!." Ucap Kyungsoo keras

" Baekhyun _please_? Cuma semalam besok sore kita sudah pulang." Pujuk Luhan

" Baiklah. Tapi kau jangan dekat-dekat denganku tidurnya." Ancam Baekhyun

" Oh Tuhan tolonglah!." Pasrah Chanyeol menghadapi Baekhyun.

Akhirnya setelah perdebatan panjang itu mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kamar Yixing dan JunMyeon bersebelahan dengan kamar Luhan dan Sehun juga kamar Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sedangkan kamar Jongin dan Chen di bangunan Villa sebelah timur bersebelahan dengan kamar Kyungsoo dan Kris.

Yixing memang satu apartemen dengan JunMyeon. Ia juga sudah sering tidur dalam pelukan JunMyeon tapi tidur dalam satu kamar dengan JunMyeon ketika berpergian membuatnya gugup. JunMyeon memilih mengeluarkan bajunya dan bersiap untuk mandi. JunMyeon menghentikan kegiatannya. Yixing yang sedang melihatnya seketika menjadi gugup dan memilih untuk menggeser-geser layar ponselnya.

" Kau bawa sabun?." Tanya JunMyeon

" A-Apa? Sabun? Tidak." Jawab Yixing gugup

" Baiklah, aku pinjam Sehun dulu." JunMyeon keluar dari kamar.

Tidak lama JunMyeon kembali dengan tangan kosong.

" Kenapa? Sehun dan Luhan tidak bawa juga?." Tanya Yixing penasaran

" T-Tidak mereka lagi sibuk. Jadi aku tidak sempat bertanya." Jawab JunMyeon gugup

Yixing melirik JunMyeon dengan pandangan aneh.

" Ya sudah, aku tanya Baekhyun dulu. Biasa dia paling lengkap." Yixing keluar kamarnya.

Seketika Yixing tahu kenapa JunMyeon mendadak gugup. Diluar kamar suara desahan Luhan dan Sehun sangat berisik. Yixing mempercepat langkahnya ke arah kamar Baekhyun. Tapi siapa yang sangka Yixing sampai mentajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk memastikan benarkah itu suara Baekhyun yang sedang mendesah juga. Tampaknya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menemuka cara perdamaian mereka sendiri. Yixing kembali ke kamar nya dengan gugup. Mungkin dia salah pilih sektor kamar. Yang tadinya dia diminta menjaga Baekhyun tapi kini malah Baekhyun mendesah kenikmatan bersama Chanyeol.

" Ada?." Tanya JunMyeon mengagetkan Yixing

" A-apa? Tidak. Sudah mandi saja tanpa sabun. Kau tadi kan cebur ke laut pasti badanmu gatal." Ucap Yixing mengalihkan pandangan curiga JunMyeon

Yixing naik ke atas kasurnya. Membelakangi JunMyeon, semula ia ingin mandi juga. Tapi perbuatan kanan kiri kamarnya membuatnya gugup. JunMyeon akhirnya mandi, Yixing memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk membuang pikiran macam-macam dari otaknya.

 _Tenanglah, jangan dipikirkan._ Ucap Yixing dalam hati

JunMyeon keluar dari kamar mandi, Yixing masih membelakanginya berharap malam ini cepat berlalu. JunMyeon naik keatas ranjang mematikan lampu kamar. Perbuatan sangat salah karena menjadikan keadaan lebih sunyi dan suara dikanan kiri kamar makin bergema.

" Aaaah Sehunnie. Jangan menggigit itu sakit sayang aaah.."

" Baek.. Goyangkan lagi pinggulmu aaah ya seperti itu nikmaat.."

JunMyeon segera duduk di atas ranjang dengan cepat membuat Yixing terkejut dan menoleh padanya.

" K-kau kenapa?." Tanya Yixing panik

JunMyeon melihat Yixing, menatap bibir Yixing yang menawan dan menggiurkan. Segera ia condongkan tubuhnya kearah Yixing dan melumat bibir Yixing. Tangan kekar JunMyeon mulai menjalar ke punggung Yixing yang sudah hanyut dalam ciuman JunMyeon yang memabukkan. Tangannya mulai membelai dada Yixing dan memilin puting Yixing dengan lembut. Yixing mendesah kenikmatan. JunMyeon menghentikan ciuman nya dan disambut tatapan protes Yixing. JunMyeon tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ciumannya yang berpindah ke leher hingga dada Yixing yang sudah tidak menggunakan baju lagi. Meninggalkan banyakknya tanda kepemilikan di leher dan tubuh Yixing. Ciumannya terhenti lagi dan kini menggesekkan lidahnya di puting Yixing. Yixing yang merasa kasar lidah JunMyeon di putingnya mendadak seperti kesetrum seluruh tubuhnya bergelinjing kenikmatan.

" Aaaah.. JunMyeon..."

" Enak?."

Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan disambut senyum JunMyeon yang kembali melakukan perbuatannya ke puting sebelah lagi.

Sesungguhnya engkau lah puncak klimaks ku kekasih, nikmat karena kau yang melakukannya. Kedua tangan JunMyeon sibuk meraba tubuh Yixing, meremas bongkahan bokong dengan gemas. Yixing tanpa sadar tangannya telah lama berada dibawah meraba junior JunMyeon yang masih berada di dalam celana. Sesuatu yang tertidur sudah terbangun daritadi. JunMyeon melepas celana dan semua kain yang masih menempel ditubuh Yixing. Melemparnya dengan sembarangan. Dan melepas semua pakaiannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yixing melihat JunMyeon telanjang di depannya. Tapi perasaan ini bagai pertama bagi Yixing. JunMyeon memperlakukannya seakan dia dan Yixing menginginkan malam itu terjadi sesuatu pada mereka

JunMyeon memegang junior Yixing dan mulai mengocoknya pelan. Bibirnya kembali ke bibir Yixing menciuminya hingga puas.

" Aaah.."

Seruan kenikmatan Yixing makin memburu sisi buas JunMyeon. JunMyeon pun memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang pink kecil Yixing.

" Aaahh.. JunMyeon sakiit.."

" Masih sakit?." Tanya JunMyeon yang masih memaju mundurkan tangannya

" Aaaahh... aaahh JuunMyeoon..."

JunMyeon pun mengambil posisi membuka lebih besar lagi paha Yixing dan perlahan memasukkan juniornya dalam lubang Yixing.

" Aaah pelan-pelan JunMyeon..Aaaah.."

Dengan sedikit hentakan junior JunMyeon kini telah bersarang di lubang Yixing.

" Aaaah ini nikmat Yixing." JunMyeon merasa kenikmatan ketika Juniornya terasa terjepit kuat.

" Aaaagggghhh... JunMyeooon..." Yixing mulai mengerang keenakan sepertinya kesakitannya sudah terganti dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan JunMyeon akibat juniornya semakin terdorong dalam menembus titik kenikmatan Yixing. Tangan JunMyeon pun turut mengurut Junior Yixing. Yixing bagai diberi kenikmatan _double._ Yixing merasakan sesuatu akan meledak dalam dirinya. Ia akan sampai. Dan benar, cairan kenikmatannya keluar, JunMyeon yang masih memaju mundurkan juniornya menjilat cairan Yixing yang berada di perut Yixing.

JunMyeon mengajak Yixing berpindah posisi dengan hati-hati tidak ingin Juniornya tercabut dari lubang Yixing. Kini JunMyeon menghadap punggung Yixing.

" Menungginglah sedikit sayang." Ucap JunMyeon lembut

Setelah posisi yang dinginkan JunMyeon terlaksana. Dengan ganas JunMyeon menghentakkan lagi Juniornya.

" Aggghhh JunMyeooon pelan pelaan Aaaaaghhhhh..."

JunMyeon tidak menggubris permintaan Yixing. Ia tahu Yixing juga merasakan kenikmatan dengan bukti junior Yixing yang kembali bangkit lagi. JunMyeon mencium tengkuk Yixing menambah desahan kenikmatan dari Yixing.

" Aaaagghh Yixing.. Katakan kau milik siapa?." Ucap JunMyeon menciumi tattoo Yixing di punggungnya

" Aaaaghh JunMyeon aku milikmu aahhhh.." Yixing keluar lagi untuk kedua kalinya

JunMyeon yang masih belum keluar mempercepat lagi hentakan dalam lubang Yixing yang makin membuatnya kenikmatan.

" Aaaaghhh Yixing aku sampai aagghhhh.."

JunMyeon membenamkan juniornya makin dalam menyebabkan Yixing teriak kencang, terjatuh tidak bisa menahan lagi . Dan semburan hangat memenuhi lubang Yixing. JunMyeon ikut terjatuh diatas tubuh Yixing. Membawa Yixing kesamping dan memelukknya.

" Tidak kah kau mau mengeluarkannya?." Tanya Yixing

" Besok saja. Sekarang kita tidur." Ucap JunMyeon nakal

" Aku sakit JunMyeon."

" Tahanlah untukku sayang."

Dan mereka pun tidur dalam butiran keringat dan kenikmatan. Setiap waktu adalah kebahagiaan bagi pasangan yang bercinta. Bercinta adalah kenikmatan yang dirasakan sepasang kekasih jika mereka melakukannya tanpa beban. Yang dilakukan tanpa rencana tapi dengan persiapan yang matang. Bercinta hanya karena keinginan hanya dirasakan sang pelacur. Bercinta karena perasaan tanpa pikiran hanya dilakukan orang bodoh. Bercinta karena waktu dan perasaan yang tepat adalah kemurnian dalam hubungan.

 ** _So dont do it before you ready_.**

Tidak ada yang bangun pagi kecuali orang-orang di sektor Timur. Chen dan Jongin sudah mulai bermain di pantai. Kali ini mereka tidak terjun melainkan turun melalui jalan naik mereka kemarin. Kyungsoo yang di tarik Jongin ke pantai mau tidak mau harus berjemur di panasnya matahari dengan tatapan marah. Kris yang mulai merasa bosan karena kini menjadi _babysister_ untuk adiknya agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Jongin.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Memamerkan bekas kepemilikan yang banyak di badannya Sehun yang _shirtless_ dengan santai langsung terjun dari atas Jurang ahli-ahli mengikuti Luhan yang turun dari jalan setapak. Baekhyun yang tampak malu-malu dan lebih pendiam kini digandeng Chanyeol yang juga tampak malu-malu turun mengikuti Luhan. Dan kamar terakhir akhirnya terbuka. JunMyeon mencoba memujuk Yixing yang tidak mau keluar kamar karena malu.

" Ayolah. Nanti sore kita sudah pulang. Kau harus merasakan hangatnya air di lautan." Pujuk JunMyeon

" Aku malu." Ucap Yixing tersipu

" Kau malu dengan siapa?."

" Semalam sepertinya suaraku terlalu kuat."

" Oh bahkan Luhan yang berteriak dan sahabatmu Baekhyun yang mendesah 8 Oktaf sudah diluar dengan santai." Ucap JunMyeon meyakinkan Yixing

" Baiklah." Yixing akhirnya mengalah.

Mereka pun keluar dan mulai menuju jurang.

" Kau mau terjun? Akan ku ajarkan kau terjun." Ucap JunMyeon

" A-Aku takut." Ucap Yixing

" Aku pegangi. Ayo dalam hitungan ketiga."

 **Byuuur...**

Yixing merasakan tarikan dalam dasar laut ia tidak bisa menggapai tangan JunMyeon, bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat keberadaan JunMyeon. Yixing panik dan sebuah tangan menyambar punggungnya dan menarik nya ke atas.

" Ah maafkan aku. Pasti kau ketakutan." Ucap JunMyeon di atas air

Yixing menatap JunMyeon yang melihatnya dengan pandangan cemas. JunMyeon bukan lagi seorang binatang buas. Dia memang tetap serigala tapi ia kini memiliki rasa kemanusiaan. Yixing merasakan JunMyeon mulai menghangat.

" Kau kedinginan?." Tanya Kris

" Tidak. Airnya hangat. Kau tidak berenang?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak." Kris menatap Kyungsoo yang masih asik di ikuti Jongin

" Dia tidak akan apa-apa. Nikmatilah liburanmu. Ayo berenang." Tarik Yixing

JunMyeon menatap Yixing yang menarik Kris ke dalam air.

" JunMyeon, maukah kau berenang bersama kami juga?." Tanya Yixing

JunMyeon terdiam, seluruh perasaan cemburunya mengatakan ia harus menolak ajakan Yixing dan bersikap bagai anak kecil yang merajuk. Tapi sifat _Alpha_ nya mengatakan Yixing adalah miliknya dan ini adalah daerah kekuasaannya, Kris hanyalah seorang tamu yang sedang dijamu. Seburuk apapun tamu itu adalah tetap seorang tamu.

" Baiklah." Jawab JunMyeon

Yixing tersenyum dengan jawaban JunMyeon, Kris menatap JunMyeon walau dalam pandangan curiga tapi ia tetap masuk dalam air dan mulai berenang dalam air bersama JunMyeon.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA***

 **Aduh asli seminggu ini banyak dikejar jadwal yang tidak terjadwal sebelumnya**

 **Kalau ada lambat sehari atau dua hari maafkan aku yah. Karna lagi rempong cyiin T.T**

 **Kalau ga Minggu atau Senin pasti aku ada ga upload tuh. Soalnya biasa aku buat malam terus save dulu baru publish esoknya.**

 **Kalau minggu upload berarti senin dah yang ga upload T.T maafkan...**

 **Buat yang udah reviews kemarin request naena ena panjang ini udah ya please jangan minta lebih panjang lagi demam nanti authornya ahahah.**

 **Bagi yang kenal aku please jangan bahas di dunia nyata or my sosmed soal aku nulis Rate M ini yah. Kita saling respect aja ya sahabat ku sayang ^^**

 **Jangan lupa support Lay nonton MV Solo nya Lose Control yah. Tetap dukung dia walau ide shirtless di MV itu menghancurkan perasaanku hiks T.T wkwkw gayaa lah**

 **Ingat jangan lupa review kaka kalau ada masukan dll.. Sehat terus dan Happy weekend all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Arti kehidupan sebenarnya bukanlah dari buku-buku yang kita baca, kalimat-kalimat yang di ucapkan dalam kedewasaan seseorang, melainkan dari apa yang telah mengakar dihati, jiwa dan inti kehidupan kita. JunMyeon menatap kedua orang tua nya yang duduk di depannya, Yixing disebelahnya hanya menatap tangannya yang di genggam erat JunMyeon. Kim Siwon balas menatap tajam anaknya sedangkan Soo Young tidak membalas tatapan JunMyeon, matanya terpaku akan renda yang menghiasi meja makannya.

" Aku tidak setuju keputusan ayah untuk memperkerjakan Yixing setelah dia tamat sekolah." Ucap JunMyeon dingin

" Itu keputusan ayah. Bukan keputusanmu." Balas Siwon

" Kalau Ayah tetap bersikeras aku akan membawa Yixing pergi selama nya." ancam JunMyeon

" Perlu kuingatkan siapa pemilik Yixing, JunMyeon?." Tanya Siwon dingin

" Aku. Aku lah pemiliknya. Aku yang menikahinya, dia punyaku." JunMyeon mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" Tidak JunMyeon! Sudah cukup semua keinginanmu kami turuti. Kali ini kau yang akan mengikuti keputusan ku."

" Kenapa ayah selalu bersikap egois?!. Apa aku masih dianggap sebagai anak disini?!." Tanya JunMyeon emosi

 **PLAK**

Tanpa disadari tangan lembut Soo Young menampar pipi JunMyeon. Anak yang disayangi nya. Soo Young tampak terkejut, begitu juga semua yang duduk di meja itu.

" I..Ibu.." JunMyeon tampak sangat kaget

" J-J-JunMyeon.."

" Sekarang aku tahu kenapa ibu tidak berani sekedar membalas pandanganku. Aku memang binatang bagimu." JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing untuk keluar dari rumah besar itu.

.

.

Hubungan ibu dan anak adalah paradoks dalam arti tertentu tragis. Hal ini membutuhkan cinta paling intens di sisi ibu, cinta yang membantu sang anak tumbuh dalam membangun karakter dirinya. Karena itu, cinta kasih seorang ibu tidak akan padam hanya karena amarah sang anak ataupun kepergian sang anak. Tapi cinta kasih itu mampu tidak terlihat jika satu amarah dari sang ibu keluar untuk anaknya.

Yixing menatap kamar JunMyeon yang daritadi tidak terbuka. Yixing mengetuk pelan, ia masuk tanpa sang empunya kamar mempersilahkan. Yixing tahu JunMyeon sedang bersedih. Yixing mendekap tubuh JunMyeon dari belakang. Jika biasanya JunMyeon mendekapnya, mententramkan ketakutan dan kesedihannya. Kini Yixing melakukannya untuk JunMyeon.

Yixing menceritakan dengan pelan tentang kisah seekor anak burung yang belajar terbang oleh induknya.

" Induk burung tahu, anak nya tidak akan terbang berdasarkan keuntungan dari gravitasi semata. Induk burung yang tidak ingin anaknya jatuh ditiup angin ketika belajar terbang mempelajari bagaimana awalnya ia bisa terbang." Yixing bercerita dengan lembut masih mendekap erat JunMyeon dari belakang

" Induk burung akhirnya belajar tentang ilmu fisika. Ia mempelajari semakin banyak energi yang digunakan dapat menghasilkan suatu gerakan berpindah." Yixing mengambil napas dan kembali berpikir untuk melanjutkan ceritanya

" Akhirnya induk burung pun berpikir keras, semakin tinggi tekanan energi ditambah dengan energi gerak dan potensi energi yang dihasilkan akan menghasilkan dua kali lipat dari hasil energi yang ada. Itu artinya anaknya harus cukup umur dan cukup makan untuk bisa diajarkan terbang, pikir induk burung yang pintar. Induk burung pun tidak habis ide ia berpikir lagi tentang keuntungan alam semesta bagi anaknya kelak. " JunMyeon masih diam tidak menggubris cerita Yixing. Sedangkan Yixing sudah keasikan dalam ceritanya.

" Induk burung pun belajar lagi tentang kecepatan angin dan kecepatan sayap seekor burung kecil. Akhirnya induk burung mengerti tekanan udara dibawah sayap jika lebih besar dari udara diatas sayap akan membuat burung terbang tidak terjatuh. Induk burung pun mengajarkan anaknya terbang tidak mengikuti angin, ataupun tidak melawan angin. Induk burung mengajarkan anaknya untuk bersahabat dengan angin. Dan anak burung pun belajar terbang dan meninggalkan induknya. Tamat." Cerita Yixing

" Jadi _moral of story_ mu itu apa? Sampai-sampai induk burung yang tidak bersalah harus belajar fisika." Tanya JunMyeon tiba-tiba

" Hmm apa ya? Oh aku tahu, kita tidak boleh menyalakan keadaan sebelum kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sama seperti induk burung yang tidak berburuk sangka pada angin. Nyatanya angin atau udara lah salah satu alasan burung bisa terbang." Ucap Yixing

" Entahlah. Kepalaku Cuma sakit mendengar ceritamu itu. Jangan ceritakan aku apa-apa lagi mulai sekarang." Ucap JunMyeon

Yixing tertawa mendengar perkataan JunMyeon. Yixing memang pencerita yang buruk. Itu yang mendiang ibunya pernah katakan. Dan memang itulah kenyataannya.

" Makan Yuk. Aku lapar." Ucap Yixing

" Kau mau makan dimana?." Tanya JunMyeon _mood_ nya mulai terisi lagi

" Makan dirumah. Makanan sehat dan enak yang kubuat. _Okay_?." Pujuk Yixing

" Hmm kau tidak bosan masak dan mengemas rumah?. Sekali-kali kita harus makan diluar untuk _refleshing_ daripada mendengar cerita induk ayam belajar fisika." Ucap JunMyeon

" Yak kau ini. Jangan bahas ceritaku lagi. Ayo keluar kamar temankan aku masak." Yixing menarik tangan JunMyeon.

Yixing memang bukan seorang pencerita yang baik, tapi dialah salah satu alasan JunMyeon tersenyum. Bukankah itu yang selalu dilakukan kekasih?.

 **...**

Mereka semua kini telah mendengar pengumuman kelulusan mereka. Yixing perahi nilai terbaik disusul dibelakang oleh Chen. JunMyeon dan kawanan nya tidak terlalu menyambut kelulusan mereka. Karena setelah kelulusan kemungkinan untuk terus bersama dalam satu tempat pendidikan yang sama tidak mungkin terjadi. Jongin memiliki impian untuk melanjutkan di bidang psikologi sedangkan Chanyeol akan berkonsentrasi di musik. Sehun sudah dipastikan akan mengambil bisnis. Chen lebih tertarik melanjutkan kepintarannya di ilmu kedokteran. JunMyeon? Dia belum menentukan pilihannya.

" Yixing, apa benar kau tidak akan melanjutkan pendidikanmu?." Tanya Luhan sedih

" Ya Lu. Aku akan bekerja dengan ayahnya JunMyeon." Jawab Yixing

JunMyeon diam tidak menggubris perkataan Yixing.

" Kalau kau diberi pilihan kau tertarik dengan apa? Aku masih bingung mau kemana." Ucap Luhan

" Hmm. Aku mau jadi guru matematika. Tapi bekerja sebagai pembisnis juga tidak masalah. Aku menyukainya." Ucap Yixing antusias

" Oh kau sangat pintar. Kau bisa menjadi segalanya. Kalau kau Baekhyun?." Tanya Luhan

" Aku sepertinya akan mengambil tentang seni. Disana ada tari, nyanyi, melukis dan banyak lagi. Menarik bukan?." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ya betul. Aku juga mau. Kita sama-sama ya." Pujuk Luhan yang disambut pelukan Baekhyun

Yixing menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan sedikit sedih. Sesungguhnya melanjutkan pendidikan adalah keinginannya. Ia sangat senang menerima ilmu baru. Tapi ia harus tahu diri, siapa dia. Dia hanya seorang budak dari Kim Siwon.

" Hyung, kau kemana?." Tanya Sehun

" Aku belum tahu." Jawab JunMyeon tidak bersemangat

" JunMyeon akan melanjutkan pendidikannya di bisnis sama sepertimu Sehun. Kalian akan menjadi pesaing dimasa depan nanti." Ucap Yixing

" Aku tidak akan melanjutkan kalau kau juga tidak." Ucap JunMyeon

" JunMyeon, aku ini sangat-sangat pintar. Aku tidak butuh pendidikan lagi. Suatu hari nanti kau harus membantuku menyelesaikan bisnis keluarga kalian kalau kau tidak ingin aku di ruangan kerjaku 24 jam." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak." Ucap JunMyeon

" _Please_. Demi aku." Mohon Yixing.

" Kau kan tahu. Kalau aku melanjutkan pendidikan tidak mungkin aku tetap berada di negara ini." Ucap JunMyeon

Yixing terdiam, sesungguhnya hal itu sudah bisa ditebak oleh Yixing. JunMyeon pasti akan dikirim ke negara barat untuk memperoleh pendidikan yang baik mungkin sama seperti yang akan dilakukan kawanannya lainnya. Yixing tidak akan rela ditinggal JunMyeon. Tapi ia sadar, ia tidak mempunyai hak menahan JunMyeon demi keinginan pribadinya.

" Karena itu kau harus pergi. Jadi aku punya alasan untuk ambil cuti mengunjungimu. Okay?." Pujuk Yixing lagi

JunMyeon mengambil napas panjang. Meninggalkan Yixing sendirian sungguh tidak akan membuatnya nyaman.

 **...**

 _Bagiku kepergian tidak memberikan kehilangan jika ia berjanji akan kembali pulang_

Disinilah Yixing setelah ditinggal JunMyeon. Bekerja digelapnya ruangan ketika malam hari hingga dini hari. Siangnya berlatih bela diri yang merupakan suatu syarat dari JunMyeon sebelum ia pergi ke Eropa dengan tenang. Mereka masih saling berkomunikasi melalui jaringan internet. Dewa dewi peluklah sang penemu jaring laba-laba tercanggih ini. Karena nya yang jauh bagai terasa dekat.

" Minho, tubuhku sudah akan rontok jika kau masih memaksa aku membalas pukulanmu." Ucap Yixing yang terbaring di dalam ring.

" Haha. JunMyeon akan mematahkan hidungku kalau dia pulang kau masih belum bisa berkelahi." Bela Minho

" Aku bisa melindungi diriku Minho, percayalah." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah. Jadi kapan JunMyeon pulang? Kudengar kawanan Kim akan mengadakan reuni sebentar lagi." Ucap Minho

" Apanya yang reuni jika JunMyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Chen berada di satu negara yang sama di Eropa sana." Ketus Yixing

" Kau melupakan Jongin? Yang setia mengantar jemputmu kesini?." Ucap Minho

" Ah Jongin bahagia dengan ku, Luhan dan Baekhyun disini. Aku bahkan merindukan Kyungsoo dan Kris." Ucap Yixing

" Wu bersaudara? Mereka dimana?."

" Mereka bersekolah di Canada. Tapi kudengar Jongin sudah mendapatkan nomor telepon Kyungsoo. Progres yang luar biasa kan. Kawanan Kim akan menjalin asmara dengan salah satu Wu bersaudara." Ucap Yixing bahagia

" Jongin, tidak kusangka ia banyak berubah. Ia menjadi sangat dewasa sekarang."

" Minho, anak kecil pun bisa dewasa jika ia menemukan cinta sejatinya. Kau juga, sudah saatnya kau menemukan cintamu. Jangan hanya kelahi saja tahumu haha. Sudah ah aku pulang. Jongin sebentar lagi menjemputku." Yixing meninggalkan Minho yang terlihat kesal dengan komentar Yixing.

Rupanya Jongin belum menjemputnya. Yixing menunggu di depan bangunan latihan Minho, sambil membuka ponselnya, mengetik pesan singkat penuh cinta kepada kekasihnya. Disana masih malam mungkin JunMyeon telah tidur. Tapi Yixing dengan setia tetap mengirimkan perkembangannya sehari-hari walau kadang tidak mendapat balasan dari JunMyeon.

" Hai kau Yixing?." Tanya seorang pria

" Ya benar. Siapa ya?." Tanya Yixing

" Perkenalkan aku Wang HanBin."

Seorang pria yang mengaku adalah teman masa kecil JunMyeon mengajak Yixing untuk meminum kopi bersama di kafe tak jauh dari bangunan Minho. Yixing tidak menyadari bahaya besar yang sedang mengintainya dari kedatangan pria berwajah tampan itu.

" Kau tahu anehnya lagi? Kawanan Kim sangat membenciku karena aku adalah teman masa kecil JunMyeon. Maka dari itu kuminta kau merahasiakan pertemuan kita dari JunMyeon dan kawanannya." Ucap Wang HanBin

" Oh kenapa? Apakah mereka sangat memusuhimu?." Tanya Yixing penasaran

" Kami pernah salah paham. Kedatanganku ini sesungguhnya ingin meminta bantuan darimu untuk mendekatkan aku lagi pada JunMyeon dan kawanannya. Sehingga aku tidak dimusuhi mereka lagi." Ucap Wang HanBin

" Oh begitu. Baiklah aku usahakan. Tapi aku harus pergi dulu. Jongin sudah memintaku bertemu di tempat tadi." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah kalau begitu boleh aku minta nomor mu?." Tanya Wang HanBin

" Tentu. Teman JunMyeon adalah temanku juga." Ucap Yixing polos

.

.

.

Jongin menatap Yixing yang keluar dari kafe kopi dengan pandangan curiga. Yixing tidak pernah meminum kopi apalagi mengunjungi sebuah kafe.

" Kau kenapa dari sana?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Aku mencari kue saja. Rupanya tidak ada. Jongin maukah kau tidak usah mengantar jemputku? Aku bukan seorang gadis. Aku bisa pergi kemana saja sendirian." Ucap Yixing

" Ya kalau kau mau JunMyeon pulang kesini memenggal kepalaku." Ucap Jongin menakut-nakuti Yixing

" Hu! Bagaimana Kyungie? Kapan dia pulang? Aku merinduinya." Ucap Yixing

" Haha aku juga. Tapi dia mengatakan akan pulang secepatnya bersama Kris kesini." Ucap Jongin

" _Yay cant wait_! Kalian pasangan _tornado_ ketemu _volcano_!." Teriak Yixing bahagia

" Apa-apaan itu." Ucap Jongin yang langsung dijawab Yixing dengan pembahasan panjang lebar tentang asal mula _tornado_ dan terjadinya _volcano_ yang langsung disesali oleh Jongin.

.

.

Yixing menatap ruangan kerjanya. Walaupun ruangannya bebas asap rokok ia tetap harus melewati _clu_ b dan _casino_ yang penuh asap. Bahkan kadang ia harus memeriksa kebawah tempat _casino_. Yixing berpakaian kerja layaknya seorang penjudi besar. Memakai jas mahal dan sepatu hitam yang elegan. Tak sedikit wanita yang melirik padanya. Bahkan beberapa lelaki mencoba menggodanya secara terus terang. Yixing tidak pernah memperdulikannya.

Kim Siwon sudah tidak bekerja lagi mengurusi _casino_ nya. ia memilih merawat dirinya di rumah dan rumah sakit. Tetap tidak diketahui oleh Yixing ataupun JunMyeon. Hanya ia, kakek Kim, istrinya dan Seung Hyun yang mengetahui kondisinya.

Seung Hyun setia membantu pekerjaan Yixing di _casino_. Segala pekerjaan yang dilakukan Yixing tampak sempurna. Walaupun ia tidak bersekolah bisnis, ia mampu membuat saham perjudian naik. Bahkan karena campur tangannya kakek Kim berhasil memperluas wilayah kekuasaannya. Yixing tidak menggunakan kekerasan. Ia hanya menggunakan kepintarannya.

Kakek Kim juga telah menyayangi Yixing. Bahkan menawarkan beberapa penjagaan untukknya yang langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Yixing hanya mau hidup nyaman. Bila ia tidak sedang bekerja ia akan mengemas rumah dan memasak, menunggu _video call_ dari JunMyeon . Ia juga rutin datang kejurang bersama Jongin untuk berlatih terjun. Dengan itu ia mengingat indahnya senyum JunMyeon dan segala kenangan yang mereka miliki.

 **...**

JunMyeon merapatkan baju hangatnya. Seharian ini ia belum mendapatkan kabar apa-apa dari Yixing. Ia yang satu apartemen dengan Sehun sedang di luar menghirup coklat panas. Seharusnya ketika musim dingin ini JunMyeon lebih menyukai tetap di kamarnya tapi karena Luhan yang baru saja tiba dari Korea untuk menjumpai kekasihnya. JunMyeon memilih untuk keluar dan mencari cara menghangatkan dirinya diluar daripada harus terbakar perasaan iri oleh pasangan romantis itu. JunMyeon mengira waktu, mungkin di Korea sudah malam. Itu artinya Yixing sedang bekerja dan tidak bisa diganggu. JunMyeon merasa merana melihat kenyataan ini. JunMyeon akhirnya memilih alternatif lain menanyakan Yixing melalui Jongin dan Minho.

Yixing masih menjalankan hari-harinya seperti bisa. Seharusnya JunMyeon tidak perlu cemas, tapi itulah yang di cemaskan. Dia takut Yixing akan akhirnya bosan menunggunya dan memilih pergi meninggalkannya atau melupakannya. Bukankah Yixing juga manusia yang akan merasakan bosan. JunMyeon sudah jatuh hati terhadap Yixing. JunMyeon itu seperti serigala, dan serigala hanya mencintai satu untuk selamanya. Bahkan ia rela akan menderita daripada harus mencari yang lain. JunMyeon mulai dimakan oleh pikiran negatifnya sendiri.

 **...**

Yixing mengendarai mobil hitam kesayangan JunMyeon pulang menuju apartemen nya bersama JunMyeon. Ia ditawari mobil yang lebih baru oleh Kim Siwon. Tapi ia memaksa ingin menggunakan mobil JunMyeon saja. Mobil kuning masih terpakir rapi disebelah secara rutin di rawat oleh Yixing juga. Yixing masih tidak tahu misteri dari mobil kuning itu. Tapi Yixing juga tidak berani menggunakan nya walau JunMyeon mengizinkannya. Sudah dini hari hampir matahari terbit jalanan sepi sehingga Yixing bisa dengan santai mengendarai mobil plat nomor K1M itu

 **Tin Tin.**

Sebuah mobil merah mengklakson nya dari belakang. Yixing memelankan mobilnya untuk mempersilakan mobil itu duluan. Mobil itu pun sejajar dengan Yixing membuka jendela mobilnya dan terlihatlah Wang HanBin yang tersenyum pada Yixing.

" Wah gayamu dengan jas itu seperti raja judi." Komentar Wang Hanbin

" Haha aku anggap itu sebuah pujian." Ucap Yixing

" Mampir dulu di depan? Kita minum air gingseng untuk kesehatan?." Ucap Wang HanBin

" Hmm Boleh." Ucap Yixing

Mereka pun berhenti di sebuah tempat minum gingseng dan bakar-bakar. Mengobrol panjang lebar tentang kehidupan.

 **Teet teet teet**

Ponsel Yixing berbunyi.

" JunMyeon meneleponku." Ucap Yixing semangat

" Rahasiakan aku." Ucap Wang HanBin sambil pura-pura bersembunyi

Yixing tertawa dan menjawab telepon JunMyeon

" Ya Halo."

" Kenapa kau sangat senang sekali? Kau lagi dimana? Kenapa ramai sekali?." Tanya JunMyeon protektif

" Haha aku lagi minum air gingseng. Baru saja mau menuju apartemen untuk pulang." Jawab Yixing jujur

" Minum air gingseng? Bukannya sudah jam 4 pagi disana? Sama jongin?." Tanya JunMyeon menyelidiki. Pergi mampir kesuatu tempat sehabis pekerjaan bukanlah kebiasaan Yixing.

" Iya benar. Tidak aku bersama.. Seorang teman." Ucap Yixing yang disambut isyarat bisik oleh HanBin

" Teman?."

" Iya teman."

" Hmm baiklah.. "

" Nyonya, bisa ambilkan kami arak?." Ucap Wang HanBin agak kuat berharap JunMyeon mendengar di ujung telepon sana.

" Yixing! Pulang. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus pulang sekarang atau aku suruh Jongin menyusulmu." Ucap Junmyeon emosi.

" Kenapa JunMyeon?." Tanya Yixing tidak mengerti

" KU BILANG PULANG YA PULANG!." Teriak JunMyeon marah

" Baiklah.. baiklah aku pulang. Nanti sampai apartemen ku telepon." Ucap Yixing mematikan telepon

" HanBin, tampaknya aku harus pulang duluan. Maafkan aku ya." Ucap Yixing meminta izin

" Oh baiklah. Tinggalkan saja aku masih mau duduk disini." Ucap Wang HanBin

" Baiklah, terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

Setelah Yixing pergi, Hanbin tertawa puas. Ia tahu daripada dia harus menghabisi Yixing langsung lebih baik dia akan gunakan dulu agar JunMyeon jauh lebih menderita nantinya.

 _Kena kau JunMyeon_. Desis HanBin dalam hatinya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Bagi pembaca yang lupa siapa Wang Hanbin baca lagi di chapter 6 yah ^^**

 **Maaf buat yang pembaca merasa lelah akan ceritaku..**

 **Entah kenapa menulis SANG ALPHA ini udah jadi candu aku ^^**

 **Sebenarnya udah aku mau The End kan aja tapi kok kayaknya masih banyak yang belum aku jelaskan lagi dicerita ini.**

 **Jadi belajar dari FF aku sebelumnya yang ujungnya gantung bagai lagu Melly G jadi aku lebih mending siapkan perchapter dengan ga terduga biar nanti ujungnya ga gantung..**

 **Bagi yang bosan baca FF aku.. maafkan daku ya kalian harus jadi korban dari santapan imajinasiku ini T.T**

 **Hari minggu ini aku mau berangkat ke kota lain (LAGI) jadi kemungkinan senin ga ada upload..Mianhe... janji dah nanti Upload mendekati 3.000/lebih words... Amiiin**

 **Kalau tugas akhir tahun ga ada Cuma aku banyak berpergian ke kota-kota lain and kebanyakan balik hari. Hadeeh udah kayak dokter antar pulau aja deh gueee T.T**

 **Sehat terus readers dan tetaplah merasa jatuh cinta...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Yixing mencicipi masakan yang baru saja masak. Hari ini ia meminta libur karena Ibu JunMyeon meneleponnya memintanya main dan menginap dirumahnya. Yixing menanyakan apa yang ingin Ibu dan Ayah JunMyeon makan dan memasakkannya.

" Yixing, seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot begini. Kau pasti capek kan setiap hari bekerja." Ucap Soo Young memegang bahu Yixing lembut

" Tidak apa ibu, kadang aku juga rindu memasak untuk orang. Semenjak JunMyeon berangkat hari-hari aku makan sendiri." Ucap Yixing sedih

" Kenapa kau tidak mau pindah kesini? Bukankah sudah kami minta berkali-kali."

" Hmm tidak apa ibu. Aku yang jarang datang berkujung. Maafkan aku."

" _Gwenchana_ , JunMyeon sering menghubungimu?." Tanya Soo Young

" Ya setiap hari kami berkomunikasi. Kadang telepon atau _video call_." Jawab Yixing

" Apa dia baik-baik saja?."

" Ya tentu. Eh apa JunMyeon tidak pernah menghubungimu ibu?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya, dia tidak pernah menghubungi kami. Kuduga ia masih marah kepada kami." Ucap Soo Young sedih

" Ibu, ayo kita hubungi JunMyeon sekarang. Mana ponselku yah."

" Tidak perlu Yixing. Aku tidak mau melihatnya tambah marah bila melihatku." Tolak Soo Young

" Ibu, dia tidak akan pernah reda marahnya jika terus kau diamkan. Kapan terakhir kalian berbicara berdua?."

" Aku sudah lupa." Jawab Soo Young sedih

" Baiklah itu tandanya kalian harus berbicara sekarang." Ucap Yixing merahi ponselnya.

 **Video Call**

" JunMyeooon. Banguuun..."

" Yixing. Ini masih malam."

" Tebak aku dimana. Coba kau lihat sekelilingku."

" Kau lagi dirumah? Kenapa kau kesana?."

" Aku merindukan ibu dan ayah tentunya sama dengan dirimu."

" Aku tidak merindukan mereka."

" Oh dingin sekali kau Mr JunMyeon. _Say Hello to your mother JunMyeon_..."

Yixing mengarahkan kameranya ke wajah Soo young yang menunduk. JunMyeon melihat ibunya. Perasaannya masih kecewa. Ia memang sudah tidak marah lagi karena tamparan ibunya terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Tapi JunMyeon kecewa karena bahkan di _video call_ ibunya tidak berani menatapnya juga.

" Yixing, kau mau berbicara denganku atau tidak? Kalau tidak aku matikan."

" JunMyeon kalau kau matikan aku tidak mau menerima telepon mu seharian ini. Ibu berbicaralah ayo lihat anakmu tambah tampan kan dia sekarang. Lihat wajahnya baru bangun tidur sungguh lucu." Yixing mencoba menarik perhatian Soo Young.

Soo Young memberanikan diri menatap JunMyeon dari layar ponsel Yixing. Yixing benar JunMyeon tambah tampan dan wajahnya yang acak-acakan baru bangun tidur terlihat lucu menggemaskan. Soo Young teringat anaknya yang lucu dulu. Sungguh JunMyeon sebenarnya masih anaknya yang dulu. Soo Young meneteskan air mata terharunya.

" Ibu kenapa kau menangis?." Tanya JunMyeon khawatir

" Aku merindukanmu JunMyeon." Isak Soo Young

" Aku juga merindukanmu bu... Sangat merindukanmu." Ucap JunMyeon lembut

Yixing terharu melihat reuni keluarga ini. Ia teringat akan ibunya yang telah meninggal dan ayahnya yang hilang setelah menjualnya. Tuhan tidak menaruhmu disembarangan keluarga, Tuhan bukan tanpa alasan menciptakanmu dari segumpal darah dua orang manusia yang awalnya tidak kau kenali hingga akhirnya kau panggil dengan sebutan orang tua. Tuhan juga menjadikan kau salah satu bagian dari keluarga orang lain. Tuhan punya alasan, dan Tuhan selalu punya rencana untuk menunjukkan alasannya padamu tanpa perlu kita bertanya.

Yixing menatap Kim Siwon dengan khawatir. Apa hanya perasaannya saja ia merasakan Kim Siwon lebih kurus dari terakhir mereka berjumpa.

" Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing panggil saja aku ayah seperti kau memanggil ibu JunMyeon sebagai ibu." Ucap Kim Siwon pelan

" Hmm baiklah ayah. Sepertinya kau sedang sakit. Sudah periksa ke dokter?." Tanya Yixing cemas

" Yixing, jangan khawatirkan aku. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Apa ada hambatan?."

" Tidak. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa." Jawab Yixing

" Baguslah. Terimakasih Yixing kau sangat membantu keluarga kami. Karena kami kau tidak bisa merahi banyak mimpimu." Aku Kim Siwon

" Ani. Ayah salah memang aku banyak mempunyai mimpi. Tapi bukan berarti aku harus merahi semua mimpiku. Aku lebih senang keinginanku yang menjadi kenyataan daripada mimpiku." Ucap Yixing

" Apa keinginanmu?."

" Aku mau JunMyeon bahagia, hidup tanpa beban dan menjalani kehidupannya seperti seusia nya. ia layak melanjutkan pendidikan. Kalau aku tidak ada disini pasti dia kan yang duduk di ruangan gelap itu sampai pagi?. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padanya." Ucap Yixing

" Kau sangat berhati mulia Yixing. Bersyukurlah kami JunMyeon mendapatkan dirimu." Ucap Kim Siwon tulus.

 **...**

Libur sehari memang sangat tidak memuaskan hati. Yixing bergembira di rumah JunMyeon, mengisi kekosongan kehadiran anak yang dirasa orangtua JunMyeon dan berjanji untuk segera kembali lagi kesana.

Jongin sudah menghubunginya untuk membawa baju bagus setelah pulang dari tempat latihan Minho. Yixing yang menunggu kedatangan Jongin memeriksa kembali tampilannya. Jongin mengatakan ingin mengajaknya berjumpa dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris. Yang ditunggu pun tiba Jongin datang dengan senyum dibibirnya.

" Maaf aku telat, bingung mau pakai baju apa tadi hehe." Ucap Jongin

" Kau gugup hei _playboy_?."

" Jangan membahas masa laluku lagi." Ucap Jongin malu

Mobil ferari Jongin pun meluncur dengan laju.

Tampaknya Jongin dan Yixing datang lebih cepat karena Kris dan Kyungsoo belum tiba. Jongin sangat gelisah. Berkali-kali menengok kanan kiri memastikan belum menjumpai Wu bersaudara.

" Lihat Sehun mengirimkan foto selfie nya." ucap Yixing memperhatikan foto yang baru dikirim Sehun

" Wah kenapa dia seperti _bule_ sekarang." Ucap Jongin

" Beradaptasi mungkin? Haha." Mereka berdua pun tertawa melepas kegelisahan Jongin.

" Hai sudah lama?."

" Kyungie! Kau semakin _chubby_." Ucap Yixing

" Yixing, kau semakin sarcas. Jongin?."

" K-K-K-Kyungie."

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Kyungsoo heran

" Dia hanya kekurangan asupan udara di otaknya." Jawab Kris yang baru saja tiba dari memakirkan mobilnya

" Kris.."

" Yixing. Tidak pernah berubah _._.."

Yixing tersenyum dan mulai berbicara bertanya bagaimana kehidupan mereka di _Canada_. Jongin mulai memberanikan diri berbicara dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak galak lagi kepada dirinya.

" Oh jadi kau disini menjaga bungsu Jongin dan JunMyeon disana menjaga si bungsu Sehun?." Tanya Kris

" Oh kami tidak pernah berpikiran sampai kesana." Ucap Yixing polos

" Haha itulah yang kulihat dari kalian. Benar-benar seperti keluarga serigala." Ucap Kris

" Kris jangan berkata begitu. Tidakkah kau liat Kyungsoo dan Jongin sangat indah?." Tanya Yixing

" Ya, tapi sayangnya aku tidak mendapatkan keindahanku."

" Maksutmu?"

" Kau tentu nya kan."

" Kris..!"

" Aku masih belum menyerah Yixing. Aku masih menanti kau lepas dari JunMyeon." Ucap Kris

Yixing tidak menduga pertemuannya dengan Wu bersaudara akan seperti ini. Bagusnya adalah untuk Jongin yang mulai mendapat perhatian dari Kyungsoo. Walau Kris masih tidak mempercayai Jongin untuk dekat dengan adiknya.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan _whatsapp_ masuk ke ponsel Yixing. Ternyata dari Wang HanBin.

 **Nanti malam bisa ketemuan?**

Yixing membalasnya singkat

 **Tidak aku kerja sampai dini hari**

Wang HanBin membalas lagi cepat

 **Pulang kerja?** _ **Please**_

Yixing memang si polos yang tidak bisa merasa kasihan

 **Ok kalau kau mau menunggu.**

 **...**

Yixing menunggu Wang HanBin di bar yang telah disepakati. Walaupun Yixing tidak biasa duduk di bar tapi Wang HanBin memaksa untuk berjumpa disini alasannya karena dekat dengan lokasi rumahnya. Yixing pun menuruti pertemuan itu. Yixing memesan segelas Juice Orange. Minuman yang bukan dirinya. Hanya orang bodoh yang makan buah melalui proses Juice. Itu pikiran Yixing. Manusia memakan buah untuk mendapatkan serat terbaik dari buah. Tapi tanpa manusia sadari proses membuat Juice dapat mengakibatkan hancurnya serat dalam buah. Jadi apa yang manusia dapatkan dari meminum juice? Kepalsuan kesehatan.

" Hei maaf ya terlambat." Tegur Wang HanBin

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau sering kesini? Tadi begitu aku memesan tempat atas nama dirimu mereka langsung menunjukkan disini." Ucap Yixing

" Ya begitulah. Ini minumanku datang."

Yixing melihat pesanan minuman Wang HanBin. Minuman beralkohol.

" Tolong aku pesan juice tomat satu tapi jangan di blender cukup di hancur-hancurkan dengan sendok saja." Ucap Yixing pada pelayan bar

" Wah minum mu banyak sekali." Komen Wang HanBin

" Tidak, itu untukmu. Karna kau akan minum minuman beralkohol kadar gula dalam tubuhmu akan turun. Itu bisa menyebabkanmu cepat lelah dan lesu nanti. Tomat bagus untuk meningkatkan gulkosa pada tubuhmu sehingga kadar gula mu pulih kembali." Ucap Yixing

" Oh begitu. Kau perhatian sekali." Ucap Wang HanBin

Yixing tersenyum, sungguh ia sudah menganggap Wang HanBin sebagai temannya juga. Apalagi Wang HanBin mengaku teman kecil JunMyeon. Yixing membayangkan JunMyeon kecil pasti sangat lucu dan bahagia dibanding ia dewasa kini. Mempunyai teman dimasa kecil sangat menyenangkan. Sama seperti dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

HanBin menatap senyum tulus Yixing. Ada perasaan tidak tega kepada laki-laki didepannya ini. Segera ia tepis perasaan itu dan mengingat kembali kejayaan keluarga Kim yang menghancurkan kekuasaan wilayah keluarganya. Apalagi mengingat JunMyeon yang bukan main sombong dan kuat. JunMyeon adalah saingan nya kelak. Sebelum JunMyeon turun sebagai peganti kakek dan ayahnya ia harus dihancurkan dahulu.

" Jadi kapan JunMyeon akan pulang?." Tanya HanBin memulai pembicaraan

" Masih lama. Aku tidak mengizinkannya untuk sering pulang. Dia harus konsentrasi belajar." Jawab Yixing

" Apa kau tidak rindu?."

" Tentu, tapi lebih baik dia cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya daripada dia pulang balik kan."

" Oh iya betul juga."

.

.

.

Sehun kesal sudah berkali-kali ia membangunkan Alpha nya itu tapi tidak mendapat respon. Satu jam lagi mereka harus masuk dalam kelas. Tapi JunMyeon masih belum sadarkan diri dari tidurnya.

" Hyung.. Bangunlah. Apa perlu kuberitahu Yixing agar dia memarahimu?."

" Iya.. Iya..."

JunMyeon bangun dengan terpaksa. Ditatapnya jam di layar ponselnya memang sudah telat. Sebelum ia meletakkan kembali ponselnya untuk bersiap-siap ia mendapat pesan _whatsapp_ dari nomor Korea. JunMyeon tidak mengenali nomor tersebut. Ia pun membuka apa isi dari pesan itu. Dilihatnya ada tiga _image_ masuk. Yixing minum dibar dengan seorang laki-laki yang tidak bisa ia lihat wajahnya. JunMyeon menduga itu bukan Jongin karena postur tubuh laki-laki itu berbeda. Sejak kapan Yixing mulai mencoba alkohol. Apakah Yixing yang sekarang benar-benar bukan orang yang ia kenal dulu. JunMyeon dengan emosi yang tertahan menelepon Yixing memastikan apa yang ia lihat di _whatsapp_ itu.

.

Yixing tidak menyangka JunMyeon akan menelepon. Biasanya jam segini JunMyeon tengah sibuk dengan jadwal kuliahnya. Yixing sedikit panik. JunMyeon pasti akan marah jika tahu ia sedang di bar walaupun ia tidak minum-minum disini. Apalagi ia pergi tanpa Jongin ataupun Luhan.

" Maaf aku permisi sebentar ke luar. JunMyeon meneleponku." Ucap Yixing gelisah

" Oh silahkan." Ucap HanBin tersenyum

Yixing berlari keluar mereda suara bising di dalam bar.

" Ha-halo"

" Kau dimana? Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya?."

" A-Aku lagi di rumah. Tentu saja dirumah. Ini sudah dini hari." Bohong Yixing

" Pulang kerja jadi langsung pulang?." Tanya JunMyeon masih berharap Yixing berkata sejujurnya

" ...iya tentu saja. " Yixing masih berbohong

" Baguslah. Sudah dulu ya. Aku mau kuliah." Ucap JunMyeon lemah. JunMyeon tidak menunggu jawaban lagi dari Yixing ia langsung menutup telepon nya. perasaan kecewa kini menghindapinya.

 _Yixing sudah mulai berbohong dengannya. Apakah laki-laki di foto ini sama dengan laki-laki yang kemarin pergi dengannya._ JunMyeon kembali baring, merasa kesal dan kecewa.

.

Jauh di Korea masih di Bar HanBin tersenyum ia bisa memastikan JunMyeon pulang lebih cepat dari perencanaanya. Karena itu ia meminta bertemu Yixing di Bar memilih tempat yang sedikit gelap. Seseorang mengambil foto mereka berdua yang tengah berbincang-bincang itu dari belakang. Posisi duduk Yixing yang memang agak menyamping dan posisi HanBin membelakangi sang pemotret. HanBin sengaja menaruh minuman nya di depan Yixing seakan minuman itu yang memesan Yixing dan memindahkan sedikit Juice nya agak di depannya agar tidak terfoto. HanBin menatap Yixing yang baru datang lagi dari menerima telepon nya. Yixing terlihat sedikit sedih. HanBin hanya menduga bahwa prahara yang diciptakannya telah berhasil.

 **...**

Seminggu Yixing merasa ada yang berbeda dari sikap JunMyeon kepadanya. Yixing memang biasa tidak mendapatkan balasan dari teks nya. Tapi JunMyeon kini jauh lebih parah dalam berkomunikasi. Tidak menelepon, tidak mengirimkan _whatsapp_ kecuali membalas _chat_ dari Yixing dan lebih parahnya tidak menerima _video call_. Yixing beranggapan positif, JunMyeon tengah sibuk kuliah dan tugas perkuliahan. Tapi pernyataan dari Sehun meruntuhkan keyakinan Yixing. Sehun mengatakan JunMyeon suka tidak datang kuliah dan ia senang berada dikamarnya ataupun duduk di _cafe_.

Yixing sungguh mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya, ia tidak ingin JunMyeon merasa bosan disana dan akhirnya tidak fokus menyelesaikan perkuliahannya. Ada sedikit perasaan cemas juga Yixing rasakan jika JunMyeon ternyata menyukai seseorang disana. Tapi Yixing tidak ingin berburuk sangka dengan JunMyeon. Perasaan cemburu seorang pejuang _Long Distance Relationship_ adalah perasaan yang sia-sia. Menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Yixing tidak ada waktu untuk menghabiskan tenaga nya untuk hal yang belum pasti. Seluruh tenaganya kini dipusatkannya kepada bisnis keluarga Kim dan latihan yang dijanjikannya kepada JunMyeon.

Baekhyun dan Luhan menunggu dengan dongkol kedatangan Yixing. Sudah setengah jam Yixing terlambat dari jadwal yang dijanjikan. Tidak seperti biasa memang Yixing terlambat seperti ini. Yixing sangat tepat janji dan tepat waktu.

 **Criit**

Sebuah mobil merah berhenti di depan Baekhyun dan Luhan keluarlah Yixing dan HanBin. Baekhyun memandang aneh Yixing. Tidak biasa Yixing berteman dengan laki-laki _macho_ seperti HanBin kecuali kawanan Kim. Baekhyun menatap Luhan seakan bertanya siapa laki-laki yang bersama Yixing. Luhan hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

" Maaf aku terlambat. Tadi parkiranku terblok dengan mobil besar. Untung ada kawanku disana jadi aku bisa menumpangnya." Ucap Yixing

" Kawan?." Tanya Baekhyun curiga

" Siapa dia?." Tanya Luhan penasaran

" Eeer dia Wa.."

" BI. Kenalkan aku BI." Ucap HanBin

" BI? Nama yang cukup keren." Komentar Baekhyun sambil menyeritkan keningnya

" Eh.. Ah sudahlah. Kau mau ikut kami ngumpul?." Tanya Yixing

" Oh tidak. Aku ada pekerjaan. Kalian lanjutkan saja aktivitas kalian. Aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap HanBin sambil mengelus tangan dan kepala Yixing.

" Oh baiklah. Terimakasih, hati-hati ya." Ucap Yixing

Luhan membelakkan matanya menatap tidak percaya perlakuan laki-laki itu kepada Yixing. Dan Yixing tampak tidak risih sama sekali. Baekhyun memegang dadanya terkejut dengan tindakan BI kepada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tidak menduga kalau Yixing berani dekat dengan laki-laki lain selain JunMyeon.

" Kau mau mati ya?." Ucap Baekhyun setelah HanBin pergi

" Maksud mu?." Tanya Yixing

" Apa jadinya kalau JunMyeon tahu kau bersama laki-laki itu?." Ucap Baekhyun emosi

" Makanya dia tidak perlu tahu haha." Ucap Yixing sambil jalan duluan meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tidak menduga jawaban Yixing. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Yixing benar telah menduakan JunMyeon.

" Apa dia masih waras?." Tanya Luhan

" Entahlah. Aku khawatir." Jawab Baekhyun.

Yixing tersenyum sepanjang jalan, ia senang HanBin tadi memberitahunya ia akan mengadakan pesta menyambut kepulangan JunMyeon nanti dan ia berjanji akan memulai lagi persahabatan mereka.

.

.

Siapa penyebar berita terbaik di dunia? Berikan penghargaan itu kepada Byun Baekhyun. Berita Yixing dan BI sudah tersebar ke Eropa berkat mulutnya yang keceplosan ketika _video call_ dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang langsung mengkonfirmasi hal itu dengan Jongin terlebih dahulu membuat Jongin yang baru bangun tidur terloncat dari kasurnya.

" Apa kau sungguhan?! Habislah aku bila JunMyeon Hyung tahu. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak tahu ia dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Setiap hari aku berjumpa dengannya mengantarnya pergi dan pulang ke tempat Minho Hyung." Ucap Jongin ngeri

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah melihat dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Dan laki-laki itu mengelus-ngelus tangan dan kepala Yixing!." Ucap Chanyeol antusias

" Habislah aku. Apa aku sebaiknya mencari tahu siapa BI itu? Atau aku langsung menjauhkan Yixing dari siapapun?." Tanya Jongin meminta saran

" Menurut ku kau lebih baik langsung menjauhkan Yixing dari siapapun. Taklama lagi kami akan pulang ke Korea. Tidak ada waktu lagi kau mencari tahu siapa BI itu. Lebih baik langsung kau jauhkan saja mereka." Ucap Chanyeol

" Baik-baik Hyung, akan kulaksanakan. Terimakasih infonya." Ucap Jongin. Ia bersyukur ia masih diberi kesempatan memperbaiki kesalahannya sebelum _Alpha_ nya tahu hal ini.

 **...**

Dengan mengantuk Jongin membawa mobil, Yixing yang berada disebelahnya agak was-was melihat keadaan Jongin. Kemarin Jongin datang ke apartemen nya meminta izin ia untuk tinggal disana juga. Ia mengatakan JunMyeon sudah mengizinkannya. Yixing tidak mempunyai pilihan selain menyetujuinya. Jongin menempati kamarnya dulu. Tidak hanya itu sekarang Jongin memaksa akan mengantar jemput Yixing kemana pun dia pergi. Bahkan kunci mobil JunMyeon disembunyikannya. Yixing tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Jongin sekarang.

" Nanti aku pulang jam 4 pagi. Kalau kau mengantuk, tidurlah duluan. aku akan naik taxi saja." Ucap Yixing sebelum masuk ke _Casino_.

" Tidak! Aku 24 jam siaga mengantar jemput." Ucap Jongin semangat

" Tapi kan kau mau kuliah paginya. Sudahlah kalau mengantuk jangan dipaksa." Ucap Yixing

" Aku bisa memasang alarm. Sudah tunggu aku nanti ya didalam jangan keluar sebelum aku sampai." Ucap Jongin protektif

" Kau aneh. Kau menjagaku seperti aku anak gadis yang mau diculik tahu." Protes Yixing

" Haha. Anggap ini balas budiku kepada Hyung. Aku tinggal tunggu aku nanti." Ucap Jongin melambai dan pergi.

Setelah Jongin pergi, Yixing masuk ke dalam _Casino_ menatap layar ponselnya berharap JunMyeon ada memberinya kabar. Tapi nihil. Yixing berjalan dengan lesu bersama jas dan sepatu mahalnya. Ia sangat merindukan sosok JunMyeon, tapi tampaknya hal itu harus ia bendung. Yixing tidak menyadari tatapan tajam dari HanBin dibalik mobilnya.

Hanbin menyadari kalau Yixing kini tengah diberi jarak olehnya. Tampaknya dua sahabat Yixing kemarin ada memberi informasi kepada Jongin sang petugas disini tentang keberadaan dirinya. Untung dia cepat memberi nama inisialnya kepada teman Yixing sehingga penyamarannya tetap tidak diketahui.

 **Teet teet**

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke dalam ponsel HanBin.

 _Ini foto Kris Wu anak sulung gangster Wu Sungmin saingan JunMyeon memperebutkan Yixing._

HanBin tersenyum sinis melihat foto yang dikirimkan.

" Tampaknya permainan ini semakin menarik JunMyeon." Ucap HanBin sambil tertawa.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Hai readers yang kece badai!**

 **Yeah chapt 10 siap juga malam minggu setelah habis jalan ( ciee gaya keluar malming wkwkw) and sebelum siap-siap berangkat minggu.**

 **Mungkin chap ini di upload ketika aku sudah di kota lain T.T dan malam nya kembali lagi balik ke kotaku T.T capeeek aku tuh capeeek T.T wkwk curhat**

 **Oh iya ada yang review kalau chap 8 dan 9 lebih baik dari chap awal itu berkat seluruh yang suka reviews di SANG ALPHA ini loh. Karena semakin kalian review n ada kasih masukan pasti bener-bener aku baca n jalanin. Kalau ga aku jalanin buat apa setiap ada tulisan TBC bawahnya aku bikin JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA ya ga? Hihi makasih ya guru-guru ku di team reviews SANG ALPHA**

 **Dan yang request adegan action, Yixing disiksa, ditusuk peniti (TIDAAAK! MEMANG PKI APA!) itu masih aku simpan dulu ya. Please abaikan yang tusukan peniti itu its BIG NO Cuma kidding aja haha ^^**

 **Ada juga yang nanya aku ngapain sih bolak balik luar kota sudahlah jawabannya cukup aku dan di sosmed ku saja yg tahu haha^^**

 **Anson: Apa masuk on the spot? Wkwkwk ada2 aja si bebeb^^**

 **Ok deh sampai berjumpa hari Senin (TIDAK PASTI) atau Selasa (KEMUNGKINAN BESAR) jangan bosan yah! Jangan lupa apa? Ya review nya kaka ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

JunMyeon meminum kembali coklat panasnya. Dalam diam ia menganalisa kembali cintanya yang sedikit membingungkan. JunMyeon mengingat kembali awal ia bertemu dengan Yixing. Sosok yang ia benci dan bertolak belakang padanya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan takdir?. Atau Tuhan hanya sedang membawanya dalam sebuah permainan?. Dengan sederhana dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, JunMyeon kini mencintai satu orang yang sama dan ini sudah memasuki tahun ketiganya. Bersama mengarungi gejolak dalam asmara dan bertahan dalam ribuan kilometer yang memisahkan mereka. Namun Orang yang JunMyeon cintai kini hadir bagaikan kabut. Tidak beranjak kemana-mana.

Yixing yang melakukan aktivitasnya masih sama selama bertahun-tahun setelah JunMyeon tinggalkan. Tidak pernah menyimpan suatu rahasia apapun dari JunMyeon. Selalu berusaha mendekatkan komunikasi mereka walaupun jarak terpisah. Kini berubah, Yixing yang kini tampak lebih pasrah akan hubungan mereka. Yixing tetap menjalankan kehidupannya seperti biasa. Hanya Yixing tidak berkomunikasi seperti biasa.

JunMyeon memang sengaja jarang menghubungi Yixing. Awalnya karena ia masih sakit hati akan ketidak jujuran Yixing. Tapi JunMyeon semakin kecewa karena Yixing tidak mencoba untuk memaksa JunMyeon menghubunginya. Ia ingin Yixing di Korea sana memaksanya untuk pulang datang menghampirinya. Tapi Yixing sama sekali tidak mengharapkan sesuatu dari JunMyeon. Bukankah mereka adalah pasangan yang telah menikah?. Bukankah wajar bila suatu pasangan ingin selalu berada dekat dengan pasangannya?. Apakah Yixing menemukan pengganti sosok JunMyeon disana sehingga ia tidak terlalu menginginkan JunMyeon pulang kembali?. Apa hanya JunMyeon yang menginginkan ia untuk segera pulang kembali?.

JunMyeon bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yixing sesungguhnya kepadanya. Egonya lah yang mengatakan Yixing mencintai dan membalas cintanya. JunMyeon lupa siapa Yixing sebenarnya. Ia hanya orang yang dipaksa menikah dengan JunMyeon. Bahkan hingga kini JunMyeon masih belum mengenal siapa seseungguhnya Yixing itu. JunMyeon terlalu takut untuk bertanya bagaimana perasaan Yixing sesungguhnya padanya. JunMyeon tidak pernah mengalami penolakan dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak pernah kalah. Kini ia takut dikalahkan oleh perasaannya sendiri.

JunMyeon menguatkan perasaannya, dia tidak boleh kalah oleh pikiran bahkan perasaannya sendiri. Sebelum Yixing terlampau jauh darinya sebaiknya dialah yang harus melepas Yixing. Sama seperti teori menggenggam pasir. Semakin kuat kau genggam pasir itu akan jatuh tapi jika kau tampung sampai sebisamu ia akan mengisi wadah ditanganmu.

 **...**

Yixing memeriksa kamar jongin, hari ini ia harus kuliah. Karena tindakan heroik nya mengantar jemput Yixing setiap malam ia menjadi manusia _zombie_ yang kurang tidur. Yixing sangat kasihan dengan Jongin. Sifat setia dan patuhnya pada JunMyeon menyulitkan kehidupannya sendiri. Bahkan sudah dua kali dia lupa janjinya dengan Kyungsoo.

" Jongin bangun, kau harus kuliah hari ini tidak ada alasan."

" Aku masih mengantuk."

" Kalau kau mengantuk, jangan antar jemput aku lagi mulai sekarang. Aku akan berbicara dengan JunMyeon."

" Tidak perlu. Aku akan kuliah." Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah

Yixing menghela napasnya, sesungguhnya ia hanya menggertak Jongin. Ia tahu sebenarnya dia tidak akan bisa menghubungi JunMyeon. Tadi pagi ia mencoba _video call_ lagi dengan JunMyeon tapi tetap tidak diterima JunMyeon. Yixing mengalah, ia sadar ia bukan seseorang yang seharusnya mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari JunMyeon. Cepat atau lambat JunMyeon akan menikahi seseorang yang benar-benar pantas untuknya. Mampu memberikan keturunan untuknya. Siapalah Yixing yang hanya memiliki otak cerdas ini. Mungkin ia bisa kerja sampai pagi. Tapi ia tidak akan pernah memberikan keturunan selanjutnya untuk keluarga Kim. Yixing harus bisa membiasakan diri tidak menerima kabar dari JunMyeon. Ia harus sadar diri.

Yixing bukanlah siapa-siapa, kadang ia mempunya pikiran ia seperti ilalang yang sudah ditebas berkali-kali tapi dengan keras kepala tetap tumbuh lagi tinggi menjulang tanpa peduli apa-apa. Sudah beruntung dia pernah mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari JunMyeon dan mungkin kini ia harus tahu diri. JunMyeon tidak mungkin akan terus bersikap begitu padanya.

 **Ting**

Sebuah _chat_ dari JunMyeon masuk. Yixing tersenyum dan seketika senyuman itu berubah menjadi kebisuan dalam kesenyapan pagi.

 _Yixing, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja hubungan kita. Aku tidak memutuskan pernikahan kita. Tapi kini kau dan aku bebas menentukan kelanjutan kehidupan masing-masing._

Mimpi buruknya telah terjadi.

 **...**

 _Wahai engkau yang sedang kehilangan_

 _Ragamu tetap menyatu untuk sekedar menunjukkan eksistensimu_

 _Tetapi tidak jiwamu_

 _.._

 _Kau boleh menahan seribu bencana yang datang_

 _Kecuali satu, kehilangan cinta_

 _..._

 _Tidakkah kau tahu bongkahan bernama perasaan itulah alasan kau kehilangan cinta?_

 _Kini bongkahan itu mengkhianatimu_

 _Mengejekmu,membiarkanmu tenggelam oleh rasa saki hati_

 _Yang teramat dalam seakan mensyukuri dirimu yang tengah kehilangan cinta_

 _.._

Yixing masih belum membalas _chat_ dari JunMyeon yang memporak-porandakan perasaannya. Ia masih berpikir apakah maksud dari chat dari JunMyeon ini. Perselisihan, pertengkaran dalam rumah tangga itu biasa terjadi. JunMyeon tidak memutuskan hubungan pernikahan mereka. Tapi JunMyeon memutuskan hubungan percintaan mereka. Yixing terlalu besar kepala ketika hari dimana ia merasa JunMyeon mulai menciumnya dengan lembut. Yixing mengira dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan JunMyeon. Ia adalah milik JunMyeon dan JunMyeon adalah kekasihnya. Yixing lupa selamanya dia tidak akan pernah bisa memiliki JunMyeon.

 _Aku hanya berharap kebahagiaanmu. Aku akan terus berada disini. Menunggumu pulang kembali untukku._

Yixing membalas chat JunMyeon dan hanya dibaca oleh JunMyeon. Haruskah Yixing menyerah? Atau terus berjuang? Tapi siapa dia? Dia tetap tidak pantas untuk seorang Kim JunMyeon.

.

.

Yixing menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Kabar perpisahannya dengan JunMyeon tampaknya tidak diketahui siapapun. Luhan dan Baekhyun masih berbincang tentang JunMyeon, Jongin masih mengarang alasan kenapa dia masih tetap tinggal di apartemen Yixing yang dikatakannya karena keinginan dari JunMyeon. Yixing tetap mengirim rutinitas seperti biasa kepada JunMyeon yang walau hanya di baca saja oleh JunMyeon. Hal itu berlangsung hingga berganti bulan.

 _Hari ini Minho mengatakan bahwa pukulan ku sudah cukup keras. Sehingga aku sudah bisa latihan sendiri. Prestasi bukan? Tapi aku tetap membenci olahraga, bukannya pertarung ini juga termasuk olahraga?_

 _JunMyeon bolehkah aku merindukanmu?_

 _Baiklah aku menyerah.._

Aku sampai di bagian bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta. Namun orang itu hanya dapat kugapai sebatas punggungnya saja. Akhirnya Yixing menyerah di titik akhirnya. Ia memang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan tempat yang sesuai untuk JunMyeon. Berbahagialah ia sudah dianggap anak oleh orang tua JunMyeon. Mengharapkan JunMyeon kepadanya bukankah seperti pungguk berindukan bulan?.

JunMyeon tetap tidak membalas. Kini Yixing benar-benar ditinggal seorang diri. Ia tidak pernah menyangka JunMyeon benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Terkutuklah perasaan yang telah membiasakannya menggantungkan harapan setinggi awan dengan JunMyeon.

 **...**

" Jongin, malam ini aku mau membawa mobil sendiri. Bisa kau berikan kunci mobil JunMyeon?." Pinta Yixing

" Tidak. JunMyeon Hyung bilang..."

" Hentikan karangan ceritamu Jongin, aku dan JunMyeon telah berakhir dari sebulan yang lalu. Aku tahu selama ini kau hanya mengarang cerita saja."

" Yixing apakah benar yang kau katakan itu?." Tanya Jongin kaget

" Aku mohon.. aku ingin menghabiskan waktu ku dengan barang kesayangannya saja. Agar aku dapat merasa bagaimana menjadi kesayangannya juga." Pinta Yixing

Disinilah Yixing bersama mobil JunMyeon menembus jalan kota, satu-satunya wujud nyata yang mendapatkan title kesayangan dari JunMyeon sesungguhnya. Disinilah Yixing yang sedang patah hati menahan segala rasa yang kecamuk di dadanya, menahan ribuan kilo berat beton baja yang seakan menghantam hatinya. Kehilangan orang yang disayang rupanya sangat berat dan sakit. Yixing mendapatkan pelajaran dari kehidupan.

 **...**

Jongin tidak lagi mengikuti kemana Yixing pergi, bukan karena Yixing dan JunMyeon sudah berakhir tetapi menurut Jongin menyembunyikan dan berbohong dengan orang yang sedang sakit hati itu perbuatan sangat _devil_. Kyungsoo satu-satunya yang bisa ia bagi perasaannya. Jongin turut sedih dengan kabar perpisahan ini. Dia tidak menduga JunMyeon sanggup berpisah dengan Yixing. Jongin tahu bagaimana Yixing tetap mengupayakan pekerjaannya baik-baik saja untuk memastikan keluarga Kim hidup dalam berkecukupan. Yixing rela mendapatkan tidur yang sedikit untuk menunaikan janjinya pada JunMyeon. Dan Jongin tahu bagaimanapun _Alpha_ nya itu sangat tergantung oleh perasaannya kepada Yixing. Walau tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa berpisah Jongin hanya berharap mereka akan kembali lagi.

" Sudahlah jangan sedih begitu. Yixing bisa mendapatkan yang lebih bagus daripada JunMyeon." Ucap Kyungsoo sinis

" Kau ini masih saja mengingat dendam masa lalu. Tidak ada yang terbaik selain Hyung ku itu."

" Ada. Gege ku. Bukankah dia sangat mencintai Yixing?."

" Tidak! Yixing itu milik JunMyeon."

" Tapi dia telah meninggalkan Yixing. Kau rela lihat Yixing terus menderita seperti ini?."

Jongin diam tidak menjawab. Yixing adalah orang baik. Tapi Jongin tidak rela bila melihat Yixing bersama orang lain selain _Alpha_ nya.

" Sebentar lagi mereka akan pulang ke Korea. Ku harap JunMyeon Hyung dan Yixing bisa berbalikan kembali."

" Kalau begitu sebelum dia pulang Gege ku harus mendekati Yixing. Terimakasih infonya Jongin tampan."

" Yak! Kau memanfaatkanku!."

" Ani. Kau saja yang berpikiran begitu." Ucap Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Jongin mesra

.

.

Yixing sudah berusaha menjauh dari Kris. Ia tidak ingin Kris tahu perpisahannya dengan JunMyeon. Ia tidak ingin membuat harapan untuk Kris. Tapi itu sia-sia. Disinilah Yixing memesan pesanannya dalam tatapan Kris di depannya.

" Hentikan melihatku seperti itu."

" Kenapa? Apa Cuma JunMyeon yang boleh menatapmu?."

" Kris sudah kubilang kan kalau kau masih membahas JunMyeon aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

" Aku punya nomor JunMyeon, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengirimkan wajah jelekmu sekarang dan memberitahu kau menderita karenanya."

" Kris! Sudahlah, aku mau pulang lagi saja ke _casino_. Aku sudah lelah."

" Kau lelah karena pekerjaan atau karena perasaanmu?."

" Kris!.."

" Sudah ku katakan kan kau tidak cocok untuk bertahan dengan serigala seperti dia. Lihat kau sekarang yang perlahan disantapnya. Mana Yixing dahulu yang ku kenal?."

" A-Aku.."

" Kalau kau masih mencintainya kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya? Daripada kau hanya meratapi nasib disini."

" Bukan urusanmu. Terimakasih atas nasehatmu tapi aku bisa menjalani kehidupan ku sendiri tanpa nasehat darimu."

Yixing pergi meninggalkan Kris yang terlihat gusar. Kris marah dengan dirinya, dirinya yang tidak mampu melihat Yixing keadaan seperti itu. Seharusnya kabar perpisahan Yixing dan JunMyeon merupakan hal yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Tapi kini setelah melihat Yixing yang merana. Kris sadar ia tidak akan mampu merobos kedalam hati Yixing yang sudah terisi penuh oleh JunMyeon.

 **...**

JunMyeon banyak menghabiskan waktunya kini untuk cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya. Sudah cukup ia banyak berhutang waktu dengan Yixing. Ia akan segera pulang ke Korea untuk bekerja menggantikan Yixing. Ia akan sepenuhnya membebaskan Yixing dari ayahnya dan kakeknya. Dengan begini mungkin nantinya Yixing bisa bebas menjalani kehidupannya dengan leluasa.

Membiarkan orang yang kau cintai untuk terbang bebas bagai kupu-kupu adalah hal yang sangat berat. Kau harus kalahkan keegoanmu, dan segala hal yang kau tak relakan. Tapi bukankah indah bila cintamu terbang bagai kupu-kupu? Melihatnya bebas dan bahagia adalah keinginanmu.

Sebentar lagi ia akan kembali ke Korea setelah pendidikannya selesai. Yixing akan segera bebas. Yixing bisa pergi kemana saja dia suka, menentukan pilihannya sendiri, atau mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi guru matematika. Ia bisa melakukan segalanya tanpa pengaruh dari keluarga Kim lagi.

.

.

.

Ketiga laki-laki tampan sedang menatap seorang _Alpha_ nya. tidak mengharapkan sang _Alpha_ akan memberikan jamuan ataupun becandaan. Mereka hanya berharap sang _Alpha_ mau berbicara dengan mereka. Mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa JunMyeon sudah nemutuskan hubungannya bersama Yixing.

" Hyung.."

" Chanyeol aku tidak jadi ikut kalian pulang ke Korea. Aku harus tetap tinggal disini dan menyelesaikan pendidikanku."

" Tapi kan kau bisa mengambil liburanmu hyung."

" Aku lebih memilih disini."

" Tidakkah kau rindu dengan orang tuamu Hyung?. Ataupun untuk berjumpa dengan Yixing."

" Tidak Chen, aku mau tinggal saja disini."

" Kalau masih cinta lebih baik kau berterus terang dengan perasaanmu Hyung."

" Terimakasih Sehun sarannya. Tapi hargai keputusanku."

JunMyeon meninggalkan ketiga kawanannya yang setia dengannya. Walau mereka saling sibuk dengan pendidikan dan urusan masing-masing. Mereka masih datang untuk berbicara dengannya tentang keputusannya. JunMyeon tidak mengharapkan hal ini sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan kawanannya tapi itulah guna sahabat. Bukankah mereka sahabat kemudian menjadi sebuah kawanan.

" Tampaknya dia tidak bisa dipaksa untuk pulang. Jadi kalian jadi pulang?." Tanya Chen

" Ya tentu jadi. Kau jadi membawa pacarmu itu? Kau belum perkenalkan pacarmu kepada kami." Ucap Chanyeol

" Sabar, aku ingin perkenalkan pada kalian dan Hyung. Tapi tampaknya itu tidak mungkin terjadi dekat-dekat ini."

" Sudah jauh di Eropa kau masih mendapatkan laki-laki Korea juga Hyung?." Tawa Sehun

" Yak itu yang namanya kalau jodoh tidak kemana." Bela Chen

" Ah aku sudah rindu Baekhyun. Apa Hyung benar tidak rindu berjumpa dengan Yixing?." Tanya Chanyeol murung

" Entahlah, Cuma dia yang tahu kan." Jawab Sehun

" Persiapkan diri kalian, tak lama kita akan pulang ke Korea." Ucap Chen meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

 **...**

 _Akulah lautan kemana kau selalu pulang_

Yixing baru saja _video call_ dengan Sehun si bungsu yang dijaga JunMyeon begitu komentar Kris. Yixing tertawa melihat tingkah Sehun yang hanya diam sambil menahan tawanya.

" Kau mau berbicara atau tidak Oh Sehun?. Kalau tidak aku tutup ya."

" Uh kenapa kau jadi kejam begitu semenjak terjun di dunia perjudian."

" Haha. Kau sehat? Apa kabar JunMyeon?."

" Aku sehat, Hyung? Tragis."

" Maksudmu?."

" Semenjak kalian berpisah, Hyung jadi kembali ke sifat aslinya. Bahkan lebih mengerikan."

" Bukankah kau sudah biasa dengan sifatnya itu?."

" Kau serius menerima keputusannya?."

" Ya Sehun, tentu."

Tiada yang lebih rindu selain hati Yixing kepada JunMyeon andai orang-orang tahu. Cinta adalah kehidupan, jika kau kehilangan cinta kau kehilangan masih berjalan dan melangkah dalam hidupnya. Tapi Yixing tidak benar-benar ada.

JunMyeon yang hadir sekelebat bagai bintang jatuh yang lenyap keluar dari gelapnya langit malam sebelum tangan Yixing sanggup mengejar. Seseorang yang hanya bisa Yixing kirimi isyarat sehalus udara, langit, awan, atau hujan.

 **...**

 _Aku akan kembali ke tempat asalku, dibelakangmu..._

Yixing menatap rumah barunya. Rumah yang jauh sederhana baru Yixing sadari baju kerjanya terlihat sangat mewah di rumah ini. Yixing memutuskan keluar dari apartemen JunMyeon. Mengembalikan dua mobil JunMyeon kerumah JunMyeon. Yixing memutuskan untuk membeli mobil sendiri. Ia harus bisa sendiri tidak bergantung lagi dengan JunMyeon. Ia harus siap menghadapi jika suatu hari nanti junMyeon pulang ke Korea membawa calon istrinya. Ia harus sadar diri sebelum JunMyeon yang menyadarkannya.

" Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau pindah ketempat seperti ini?." Tanya Kris yang baru masuk ke rumah Yixing

" Aku rasa ini nyaman walau tidak besar." Komentar Kyungsoo

" Iya aku suka tempat ini. Kita kalau punya rumah ga usah besar-besar ya nanti." Sambung Jongin

" Yak! Siapa yang mau satu rumah denganmu. Adikku pasti tidak sudi. Iya kan Kyungsoo?." tanya Kris khawatir

" Er..Er Ge bantu Yixing memindahkan itu. Kasihan dia." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Yixing bilang kalau kau tidak kuat. Apa gunanya kami datang kesini membantumu."

" Terimakasih kalian mau datang membantu. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah beres kok."

" kalau begitu kita akan berfoto dan mengirimkannya ke Sehun. Dia pasti juga suka dengan rumah kecilmu ini. Terlihat _cozy_. Satu.. dua.. tiga.. Kimchi!." Jongin memfotokan mereka berempat.

.

.

Sehun menatap foto di _chat_ nya yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Jongin.

" Lihat.. Yixing membeli rumah baru imut sekali ruangannya."

" Mana-mana? Wah nyaman sekali. Itu Kris dan Kyungsoo ya?." Tanya Chanyeol lugu

" Mana?." Tanya JunMyeon tiba-tiba

" Er Hyung... Kurasa mereka datang membantu Jongin saja. Kudengar Jongin sudah sangat dekat dengan Kyungsoo." ucap Sehun

" Mereka tampak seperti sedang _double date_." Komen JunMyeon kembali menyerahkan ponsel Sehun kembali dan pergi.

" Kau rasa Hyung marah?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Dia tidak marah, dia putus asa." Jawab Sehun

Rasa memiliki itu seperti pengikat. Semakin kau eratkan dia akan semakin kencang. Bila kau buka akan ada bekas dalam ikatan itu. JunMyeon tahu ia telah mengalami apa itu jatuh cinta, kini ia sedang mengalami patah hati. Bukankah semua itu proses yang biasa manusia rasakan?. Jatuh cinta kemudian patah hati dan belajar kembali untuk mencintai. Tapi apa JunMyeon sanggup mencintai orang lain selain Yixing? Sudah pasti jawabannya tidak. JunMyeon tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Yixing. Mungkin benar keputusan JunMyeon membebaskan Yixing. Ia mungkin akan mencintai Kris yang juga mencintainya dari dulu. Atau dia akan bersama laki-laki yang JunMyeon sampai sekarang tidak tahu siapa tapi berhasil membakar hatinya.

.

.

HanBin menunggu Yixing keluar dari rumahnya. Akhirnya sekian lama mereka akan berjumpa juga. HanBin masih menyusun rencana. Tapi mengingat JunMyeon tidak pulang-pulang suatu pertanda baik untuknya. JunMyeon tidak siap untuk turun ke bisnis hitam keluarganya. Menghancurkan JunMyeon tidak melakukan kekerasan dan biaya apapun. Sungguh suatu keberuntungan bagi HanBin. Hanya satu korban dari rencana ini Yixing. Laki-laki yang mulai menganggap HanBin sebagai temannya. Lelaki yang terkadang HanBin tidak rela kenapa dia harus berkenalan dengan JunMyeon dan mengisi hati JunMyeon.

" Maaf telat, lihat kubawakan salad buah untukmu."

" Yixing, kau kan tahu aku tidak akan makan itu."

" Makanya kubuatkan, biar kau makan. Kita mau kemana?."

" Makan malam?."

" Asik di traktir. Ayo!."

HanBin tersenyum, sejujurnya bila berada di dekat Yixing ia merasa bahagia. Tak heran jika _Alpha_ Kim itu jatuh cinta padanya.

.

" Kenapa makan disini?." Tanya Yixing

" Kenapa?."

" Ini terlalu romantis. Seharusnya kau bawa pacarmu kesini bukan aku tahu."

" Kalau kau saja jadi pacarku bagaimana?."

" Kau gila. Ayo ketempat lain." Yixing berdiri dari tempat duduknya

" Aku serius." Ucap HanBin menahan tangan Yixing

HanBin menatap Yixing serius. Yixing menjadi salah tingkah. Yixing tidak mengharapkan hal ini terjadi. Ia hanya ingin menjalin hubungan pertemanan dengan HanBin. Lagipula dia masih bingung dengan perasaannya kepada JunMyeon dan Kris. Kini tambah lagi HanBin. Yixing benar-benar bingung.

" HanBin, kita tidak mungkin..."

" Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Kita bisa mencoba perlahan."

Tak jauh dari tempat duduk Yixing dan HanBin. Terlihat Jongin tampak menahan amarahnya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya. Kyungsoo menahan tangannya untuk tidak mendatangi tempat duduk Yixing dan HanBin. Jongin mengalah dia mengambil ponsel nya dan menelepon.

" Hyung, kau tahu sekarang Yixing dengan siapa? Dia dengan Wang HanBin. Kuharap kau pulang atau lupakan Yixing selamanya."

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA***

 **Horeee syukur yah bisa selesai juga senin ^^**

 **Sorry kalau chapt ini annoying pake banget haha please jangan marahin guee hahaha ^^**

 **Aku kalau lagi capek memang bawaannya sendu T.T**

 **Huaa aku capek menjalani jabatan pengurus ini T.T**

 **Mau cuhat nih ( memang mama dedeh apa wkwkwk ^^)**

 **Jadi ceritanya itu aku ini udah nikah (ciee gaya sok laku authornya ^^) kebetulan suami aku alhamdulilah ada jabatan di pekerjaannya alhamdulilah2 ( Jaman presiden ini nih baru ada anak muda ada jabatan hidup endonesia hehe ^^) jadi aku masuk pengurus di istri2 kantornya**

 **Pengurus Cuma 8 dan anggotanya ada 62 orang ( istri2 karyawan) aku paling muda pengurus disana huaa T.T tapi alhamdulilah mereka baik sama aku. Jadi ibu-ibu pengurus yang lain tahu aku gila korea ( wkwk^^) and sedikit unik haha awalnya sih mereka rasa risih juga liat aku yah apalagi sosmed aku suka posting2 korea gitu. Nanti kalau ad rapat pengurus pasti ada tuh ibu2 nyeletuk aku " Duh yang pikirannya korea terus.. bla bla bla..."**

 **Aku sih mikirnya BODO daripada aku jadi sok dewasa, jaim dll yang bukan aku banget buat apa coba? Yang pentingkan aku sopan dan ga macem2. Syukurnya suami aku sih santai dengan kebiasaan aku. Malah kalau wifi dirumah mati dia yg bising aku ga bisa nonton korea wkwk, waktu pesawat aku delay dia yang nyuruh aku nonton korea aja di sosmed aku. Sederhana sih tapi bagi aku dengan dia ga malu aku kayak gini itu tuh udah so sweet banget menurut aku. Hahaha**

 **Kemarin habis pulang dari luar kota Cuma buat shopping ( Bukan tajir oii sumpah!) bersama ibu-ibu pengurus lainnya. Yang lain beli tas branded aku beli tas korea lucu murah meriah warna pastel buat letak jomak doll Suho yang datang bulan desember nanti yay cant wait! hahaha. Minggu lalu aku ke Jakarta itu karena ada acara di SOETTA buat ibu pengurus kebetulan yang pergi Cuma 3 pengurus and salah satunya aku. Banyak info kesehatan aku dapat disana salah satunya ya minum juice itu.**

 **Menikah muda lah wahai readers! Memang awal-awal aku sedih huhu tapi kini aku happy. Banyak pengalaman tak terduga kita dapat dari menjalin kehidupan yang baru bersama orang baru..**

 **DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI KALIAN PANGGIL AKU IBU-IBU YA AKU BELUM PUNYA ANAK DAN UMURKU MASIH MUDA. MUKA KU MASIH CUTE AHAHAH. Pokoknya kalau aku jalan sama ibu pengurus yang lain pasti suka dikira ANAKNYA deh wkwkwk parah T.T**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

 ** _Maaf ya sebelumnya banyak yang review kalau chapt 12-13 hilang jadi aku bukan sengaja hapus T.T_**

 ** _semalam aku minta temanku baca FF ku di hp ku masih login punyaku, aku juga ga tau percis dia ketekan apa katanya cuma review tapi sampai error n ilang 2 chapt T.T ( ga papa mungkin dia terlalu semangat T.T )_**

 ** _jadi aku reupload lagi.. aku baca2 di yahoo questions katanya kalau chapt ilang reviews jg ilang ya? T.T sedih nya T.T_**

 ** _aku ga ada ubah cerita yah.. next nya aja aku bagusin... selamat menunggu chapt 14..._**

Kris menatap Yixing yang menyibukkan diri membaca sebuah novel _horror_ tidak memperdulikan orang yang daritadi menunggunya menyelesaikan drama kehidupannya. Demikianlah mereka berdua yang satu saling menatap tapi berbeda objek pandangannya. Sepanjang hidup Kris mengenal orang di depannya itu seolah tak berhenti menaklukkan perasaannya, mencoba mendapatkan cintanya yang telah bertuan.

" Apa benar aku tidak mendapatkan sedikit tempat dihatimu?."

" Kris, Cinta itu harus satu tidak boleh dua apalagi tiga. Bukan masalah tempat tapi ini komitmen."

" Kalau cinta itu matematis, bisa kau hitung berapa banyak nominal cintaku kepadamu dari dulu?."

" _Ani_. Aku tidak tahu tapi kurasa sudah seharusnya kau bersama orang yang mencintaimu juga. Kau berhak mendapatkannya."

" Lalu kenapa kau menerima Wang Hanbin? Orang yang jelas-jelas baru di kehidupanmu?."

" Apa?! Siapa bilang aku bersama HanBin? Aku hanya berteman dengannya."

" Teman seperti apa? Kau selalu menolak ku ajak makan malam, ketika berjumpa pun kau jarang menatapku. Tapi dengannya bahkan ku dengar dia sudah biasa memegang tanganmu."

" Kris. Kau salah paham. Aku dengannya hanya teman. Maaf aku harus pergi."

Yixing meninggalkan Kris yang tidak bisa berpaling darinya. Katakan Tuhan memang adil. Tapi kenapa takdir tidak pernah adil kepada Kris. Kris menyerah.

.

.

Yixing keluar dari cafe tempatnya berjumpa dengan Kris. Sesungguhnya dia merasa malu berjumpa dengan Kris. Ia malu karena terlalu yakin dengan perasaan JunMyeon kepadanya. Kini JunMyeon telah membuangnya. Yixing bukanlah apa-apa. Bagai hanya debu yang disapu dengan mudah, terbang terbawa angin dan hancur.

Hujan diluar, Yixing tidak mungkin kembali lagi ke dalam dan berjumpa dengan Kris kembali. Yixing menatap hujan. Itulah hubungannya dengan JunMyeon yang sekarang seperti hujan. Orang punya pilihan membencinya dengan menunggunya reda ataupun mencintainya dan bermain ditengah turunnya air. Tapi disinilah dia, menunggu hujan reda, membencinya menghindarinya. Yixing benci dengan dirinya sendiri. Disinilah dia yang lugu mau saja menunggu JunMyeon yang sudah membuangnya. Bukankah sama seperti lelucon. JunMyeon dipikirannya dan dia di saku JunMyeon. Ya Yixing hanya berada di ponsel JunMyeon. Tidak dilayan, diabaikan kemudian mati berlalu terabaikan. Bodoh Yixing merasa dirinya telah bodoh dengan perasaannya sendiri. Yixing menerobos hujan, bukan untuk bermain tapi untuk meninggalkan hujan.

.

.

JunMyeon mengutuk jauhnya jarak antara Eropa dan Korea. Selama percakapannya terakhir dengan Jongin di telepon ia tidak merasa tenang. Yixing bersama Wang HanBin? Apa kurang banyak penduduk di Korea sehingga Yixing harus bersama dia?. Dan apa tujuan HanBin mendekati Yixing?. Apa selama ini dia tahu Yixing bersama dengannya sehingga dia mendekati Yixing.

Tapi siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan Yixing. Mau itu perempuan atau laki-laki. Yixing melengkapi segalanya. Ialah pasangan yang sanggup menuruti kemauan pasangannya, mau menerima perlakuan apapun dari pasangannya dan mau berkorban demi pasangannya. JunMyeon menyadari dialah manusia paling bodoh yang dengan cepat memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yixing karena alasan tidak jelas. Dia telah menyia-nyiakan Yixing. Apa Yixing masih mau menerimanya? Atau Yixing dengan bangga nanti memperkenalkannya kepada HanBin. Pengganti JunMyeon.

 **...**

Luhan menatap ponselnya, kekasihnya dan seluruh kawanan nya akan datang begitu juga _Alpha_ mereka. Seharusnya hal ini akan menjadi kebahagiaan baginya, Baekhyun, Jongin dan Yixing. Tapi tampaknya kebahagiaan ini hanya bisa dibagi untuk ketiga sahabatnya. Yixing menerima kabar kedatangan mereka dengan jawaban dan ekspresi datar.

" Apa menurutmu Yixing sudah tidak mencintai JunMyeon?."

" Entahlah, awalnya kurasa Yixing tidak bisa hidup tanpa JunMyeon. Tapi kau tadi lihat ekspresinya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu."

" Apa benar kabar dari Jongin? Yixing sudah bersama orang lain?."

" Aku tidak tahu Luhannie. Kita Cuma bisa menduga, kalau kita tidak tanyakan sendiri dengan Yixing bagaimana kita bisa tahu jawabannya?."

" Tapi aku takut bertanya Baekki."

" Aku juga. Aku takut menerima jawabannya.."

Luhan menatap Baekhyun sahabat yang diberikan Yixing kepadanya. Yixing manusia yang tidak pernah egois. Jika manusia terkadang merasa iri bila sahabat baiknya dekat dengan orang lain tidak dengan Yixing. Ia akan memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang disekitarnya. Luhan menyesali keputusan JunMyeon untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yixing. Luhan beranggapan JunMyeon akan susah mendapatkan manusia seperti Yixing lagi nantinya.

.

.

.

Seorang laki-laki dengan wajah tampan melangkah menuju suatu ruangan untuk menyelesaikan segalanya. Pernah dengar cerita tentang seorang pemburu yang terjebak didalam jebakannya sendiri?. Masuk dalam perangkapnya karena terkesima dengan keindahan buruannya.

" Ayah, aku ingin melanjutkan pendidikan di Singapore saja."

" Apa pendidikan?. Lelucon apa ini? Siapa kau berani menentukan pilihanmu."

" Hanya itu yang aku mau sekarang."

" Tidak HanBin! Kau anak ku satu-satunya. Kau lah penerusku. Sebelum aku turun akan ku wariskan padamu daerah kekuasaan yang besar. Kita akan kalahkan si Kim. Dan kau! Apa kau lupa dengan sianganmu si JunMyeon! Kalau dia pulang dan dia perluas lagi kekuasaannya. Kau mau tidak dapat apa-apa nanti?!."

" Baiklah ayah. Aku hanya lelah dengan persainganmu itu."

" Kau lelah apa kau mulai jatuh cinta dengan budak keluarga Kim itu? Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sana."

" Ayah, bukan itu sungguh ini tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya."

" Turuti aku atau budak itu yang mati ditanganku."

" Baiklah ayah."

Sang pemburu yang sudah masuk dalam jebakannya sendiri sudah putus asa. Tidak berharap keluar dari jebakannya. Hanya bermimpi sang buruan masuk kedalam jebakannya dan tinggal bersamanya di dalam jebakan. Sang pemburu lupa sepintar apapun dia, dia tetap membuat jebakan dalam hutan wilayah sang buruan. Sang Buruan bebas berlari kesana kemari. Semakin jauh meninggalkan sang pemburu dan jebakkannya. Tinggallah sang pemburu yang ngelangsa.

 **...**

Sudah dua hari ini Yixing tahu JunMyeon sudah kembali ke Korea. Tapi sampai detik ini mereka belum berjumpa. Yixing memang tidak terlalu berharap untuk dapat berjumpa kembali dengan JunMyeon. Yixing sudah benar-benar menyerah. Dia kembali ke posisi awalnya. Budak keluarga Kim.

Yixing menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Dia tidak mau berlama disini. Ia tidak ingin JunMyeon datang. Karena hanya di tempat kerjanya lah JunMyeon memiliki alasan berada disana.

" Tuan, Tuan muda Kim mau berjumpa."

Benar perkiraan Yixing, JunMyeon memang akan menjumpainya disini.

" Baiklah, boleh persilahkan dia masuk Seung Hyun."

Yixing menatap kedatangan lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki yang hingga kini masih membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang. Laki-laki yang dulu sangat ia takuti karena sifatnya. Laki-laki yang meruntuhkan harapannya untuk bahagia bersama.

" JunMyeon."

JunMyeon menatap Yixing. Ia benar tidak mengenali Yixing lagi. Sorot mata Yixing sudah berbeda dengannya. Tidak ada lagi manik-manik ketika menatapnya. Yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dibola mata Yixing yang gelap.

" Aku merindukanmu."

" Terimakasih. Silahkan duduk." Ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum. Menahan sakit hatinya ketika JunMyeon mengungkapkan kerinduannya. Dimana JunMyeon selama ini. Tanpa membalas ucapan kerinduan dan kecintaan Yixing di _chat_ nya dan menjawab _Video Call_ nya. Yixing yang sudah lama merasa terabaikan hanya merasa ucapan JunMyeon adalah omongan kosong semata.

" Kau tidak merindukanku?." Tanya JunMyeon

" JunMyeon, ada perlu apa kesini? Aku sangat sibuk sekali. Kalau kau ingin melihat perkembangan bisnis bisa kupanggilkan Seung Hyun untuk membantumu."

" Aku hanya mau menjumpai mu. Kenapa tidak kau jawab? Apa kau tidak merindukan ku?."

" Ya JunMyeon aku merindukanmu. Tapi itu kemarin, waktu kau tidak juga meresponku. Meninggalkanku begitu saja, memutuskan aku hanya melalui chat tanpa alasan dan pergi bagai pengecut. Maaf JunMyeon, aku hanya budak untuk keluargamu. Kuharap kau ingat posisi masing-masing sekarang." Yixing tidak menduga dimana dia bisa mendapatkan keberanian untuk berkata seperti itu.

" Aku memang pengecut meninggalkan mu seperti ini. Tapi boleh kutanya satu hal untuk membuatku rela melepaskanmu?." Tanya JunMyeon merana

" Apa?."

" Apa kau bahagia?."

"... Ya JunMyeon aku bahagia."

" Baiklah, aku akan terus menjagamu dari jauh. Aku senang kau menemukan kebahagiaanmu."

" JunMyeon. Boleh ku minta satu hal terakhir darimu?."

" Apa?."

" Peluk aku."

 _Rasakan semua_

 _amarah atau asmara, kasih atau pedih_

 _tak ada yang berubah_

 _hanya peluk ini sebagai perpisahan_

 **...**

Setelah perpisahan tanpa tangisan tapi perihnya hati masih terasa hingga kini. Yixing dan JunMyeon mulai bekerja dalam satu tempat yang sama. JunMyeon menyelesaikan _study_ nya yang tinggal sebentar lagi melalui jarak jauh. Menempati ruangan disebelah Yixing dan jarang bertegur sapa dengan Yixing. Dialah sang _Alpha_ , yang terus menjaga pasangannya walau saling tidak berjumpa. Menjalani hal yangbukan dirinya agar tetap bisa memantau pasangannya. Satu hal yang dia tidak inginkan. Pasangannya menemukan pegantinya. Yixing semakin dekat dengan HanBin. Tapi JunMyeon tidak bisa melarang walau segenap hati nya ingin. Dia tidak memiliki hak lagi semenjak Yixing mengatakan sendiri hubungan mereka hanya sebatas tuan dan budak.

Yixing memusatkan pikiran dan tenaganya pada pekerjaannya. Berharap berita yang di takutinya tidak akan muncul. JunMyeon akan menikahi orang lain. Yixing memang telah menerima perpisahan mereka dengan pelukan terakhir dari JunMyeon. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya. Yang masih pedih bila mengingat sesosok manusia yang berada disampingnya. Kini sangat dekat tapi tidak bisa digapai. JunMyeon seperti kabut tak tergenggam.

...

 _Ketika luka semakin pedih menusuk jiwa_

 _Kau kibarkan derita ke empat penjuru angin_

 _Agar lukamu terbang pergi_

 _..._

Sehun dan Luhan saling mengalungkan tangannya, berpisah oleh jarak membuat mereka tidak ingin jauh satu sama lain. Hal itu membuat Yixing yang menatap mereka menjadi kesal. Seharusnya dia juga bisa seperti itu. Dengan kepulangan JunMyeon dari Eropa, seharusnya dia kini sedang bercumbu mesra di kamarnya tidak keluar hingga berhari-hari. Tapi semua harapan musnah. Yixing meminum teh nya.

" Jadi kalian mau mengajakku ngobrol apa tidak?."

" Haha maaf ya Yixing, kami lupa dengan keberadaanmu disini." Ucap Luhan

" Hmm.. Mana yang lain? Katanya mau ngumpul disini."

" Nah itu Chen Hyung dengan pacarnya." Ucap Sehun

" Wah imut sekali pria itu." Ucap Luhan

" Maaf menunggu lama. Kenalkan ini Minseok." Ucap Chen memperkenalkan pasangannya

" Minseok.."

" Aku Yixing, yang putih itu Sehun dan yang cantik itu Luhan." Ucap Yixing

" Aku manly bukan cantik!." Ucap Luhan

" Hai maaf kami terlambat. Maklum sudah lama tidak jumpa haha." Ucap Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun yang tampak malu-malu

" Ya ya ya anggap aku tidak ada disini." Ucap Yixing

" Hai kami tidak terlambat kan?. Aku harus menulis surat perjanjian akan membawa Kyungsoo pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dengan Gege nya itu." Ucap Jongin membawa Kyungsoo

" Kyungie..."

" Wah perkembangan Jongin." Komentar Chen

" Baik cukup kan tempat duduknya?." Tanya Luhan menghitung tempat duduk

" Lebih satu lagi." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak pas." Ucap Sehun

" Ha?."

" Maaf terlambat."

Suara JunMyeon langsung membuat jantung Yixing berdebar keras. Dengan tergesa-gesa Yixing meminum teh nya lagi dan mengakibatkannya tersedak.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.."

" Aduh kau tidak perlu salah tingkah begitu berjumpa JunMyeon. Bukannya kalian satu tempat kerja juga." Ucap Baekhyun menepuk nepuk punggung Yixing

" Aku tidak salah tingkah. Aku biasa saja." Ucap Yixing

Yang lain menahan tawa kecuali JunMyeon yang menatapnya tajam.

 _Kampret kenapa dia lihatin aku begitu sih_. Cetus Yixing dalam hatinya

Pertemuan kembali kawanan Kim dan pasangan masing-masing ditambah mantan masing-masing berlangsung hingga malam hari. Minseok rupanya satu jurusan juga dengan Chen di perguruan nya di Eropa. Walau mereka baru berkenalan sifat lembut Minseok langsung membuat Baekhyun dan Luhan manja kepadanya. Kyungsoo pun sudah mulai membiasakan diri dekat dengan kawanan Kim walau mata dan ucapan nya yang sadis tidak hilang. JunMyeon tidak banyak berbicara seperti biasa. Yixing yang berbicara banyak, bercerita tentang perbuatan Jongin selama mereka tinggal, tentang kebiasaan Baekhyun menciumi layar ponselnya setiap Chanyeol mengirimkan foto selfie nya. ataupun kebiasaan Luhan menangis diam-diam bila merindukan Sehun. Hal yang langsung di sangkal oleh Luhan yang merasa dirinya manly. Yixing sangat senang dapat berkumpul dengan semuanya. Tak terkecuali dengan si _Alpha_ yang hanya menjaga kawanan nya tidak ikut berbicara.

" Yixing, kau tahu. Kalau Hyung juga sering melakukan hal bodoh jika merindukanmu?." Ucap Sehun

Yixing langsung terdiam salah tingkah lagi. JunMyeon masih menatapnya tajam tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang infomasi dari Sehun.

" Benarkah? Seperti apa?." Tanya Baekhyun penasaran

" Hyung sering mengemas koper nya dan bersiap akan terbang ke Korea kemudian tidak jadi karena tahu kau akan memarahinya jika dia pulang ke Korea sebelum kuliahnya selesai." Ucap Sehun

" Benarkah Hyung?." Tanya Jongin menahan tawa nya

" Ya karena itu aku juga jadi tidak pulang. Untung Luhannie yang datang ke Eropa mengunjungiku."

" Tentu sayang, kau tahu kalau Yixing itu juga sering melakukan hal bodoh jika rindu dengan JunMyeon." Ucap Luhan semangat.

" Apa?." Tanya JunMyeon mengeluarkan suaranya tiba-tiba

" Dia akan pergi dengan Jongin ke tebing kalian dan menerjunkan dirinya. Gila kan?." Ucap Luhan

" Mungkin dia mau mengingat kembali peristiwa-peristiwa di tebing dan Villa disana. Baekhyun, masih ingat tidak suara teriakan Yixing malam itu?." Ucap Chanyeol polos

" Iya-Iya aku ingat. Suaranya sampai juga di kamar kalian?." Tanya Luhan

" Yak! Apa-apaan kalian ini. Aku mau ke _casino_ sudah waktunya kerja." Ucap Yixing pergi dengan wajahnya memerah karena menahan malu.

 _Apa-apaan mereka pembahasannya kenapa sampai kesana_. Yixing merasa sangat malu apalagi disana ada JunMyeon mantannya yang mendengarkan semua yang diceritakan tentangnya.

" Yixing tunggu!." Panggilan JunMyeon membuat Yixing makin mempercepat langkahnya.

" Yixing! Aku tidak bawa mobil. Aku mau menumpang." Ucap JunMyeon mengehentikan langkah Yixing

 _Kenapa kau pakai acara tidak bawa mobilmu segala_. Yixing meringis dalam hatinya.

Sepanjang jalan Yixing dan JunMyeon diam tidak berbicara. Yixing hanya berharap mereka cepat sampai. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan malunya lagi.

" Apa benar kau sering datang ke tebing?." Tanya JunMyeon

" T-Tidak sering. Kadang-kadang saja." Jawab Yixing berbohong

" Apa benar alasan dari Chanyeol itu?."

" Yak kau pikir aku mesum seperti Jongin?! Aku tidak mau berbicara soal itu!." Teriak Yixing panik

" Baiklah. Kau tidak perlu berteriak kalau itu benar." Ucap JunMyeon menahan senyumnya

Yixing dua kali merasa malu. Ia merasa ketahuan oleh JunMyeon. Rasanya dia mau menerjunkan tubuhnya ke dasar lautan ditebing itu dan tidak muncul-muncul lagi sampai JunMyeon melupakan cerita tadi.

JunMyeon merasa gembira, semula ia merasa Yixing benar telah melupakannya. Tapi kini ia merasa dia masih memiliki harapan bersama Yixing.

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing bersyukur mereka telah sampai ke casino akhirnya. Cepat-cepat ia melangkah meninggalkan JunMyeon yang masih dibelakang dan masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Yixing ingin teriak agar malunya hilang tapi tidak mungkin. Ia takut JunMyeon disebelah mendengar suaranya. Ia hanya memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Tahu begini dia tidak mau diajak bertemu dengan kawanan Kim lagi. Rasa gengsi nya membuatnya tidak ingin JunMyeon tahu tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

 **Ting**

 _Makan malam di tempat biasa? Please?_

HanBin mengirim pesan singkat untuk Yixing.

 _Ok. Jangan ditempat biasa. Aku mulai bosan dengan menu nya. makan dirumahku saja nanti aku yang masak._

Yixing memang tidak menerima cinta dari HanBin, tapi Yixing tidak bisa pungkiri sosok HanBin mulai mengisi hari-harinya yang makin terasa pilu semenjak kedatangan JunMyeon kemarin. Ia telah menganggap HanBin sebagai salah satu sahabatny juga.

.

.

.

" Aku tidak mau makan sayur." Protes HanBin menatap sajian di meja makan Yixing

" Cerewet. Cepat habiskan atau aku usir kau dari rumahku." Ancam Yixing

" Hehe baiklah. Selamat makan."

 **Ting Ting**

" Siapa ya yang datang? Mungkin Jongin." Pikir Yixing

" Sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Ucap HanBin

" Duduk. Sudah berkali-kali kau terus menghindari kawanan Kim. Kalian harus menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Bukan menghindar."

" Bukan begitu. Kau tidak tahu masalahnya bukan seperti itu."

" DUDUK!. Tunggu aku buka pintu."

Yixing membuka pintu yang bel nya berbunyi. Melihat sosok didepannya. Sosok yang terus saja membuat jantungnya berdebar. Jantung yang kurang ajar atau ketampanan pria ini yang terlewat sempurna.

" JunMyeon.."

" Boleh aku masuk?." Tanya JunMyeon yang langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Yixing

JunMyeon menatap HanBin yang sedang duduk menyantap makanan. Seluruh amarah dan kecemburuannya memuncak. JunMyeon memang sengaja datang karena tahu HanBin sedang berada di rumah Yixing. Tapi menatap laki-laki musuh turun temurun keluarganya di tempat orang yang ia sayangi membuat darahnya mendidih.

" Silahkan duduk. Kau sudah makan? Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama. Kau pasti kenal HanBin kan?." Ucap Yixing polos

" Ya aku mengenalnya sejak dari kecil." Ucap JunMyeon menahan emosi

" Oh lucu sekali pastinya ketika kalian kecil. Ayo sini kau duduk disamping HanBin."

Yixing memang polos tidak menyadari perubahan tubuh HanBin yang tampak lebih tegang dan siaga. Ataupun JunMyeon yang dengan kaku duduk disebelah HanBin. Mereka pun makan dalam diam. Yixing mengkode HanBin dengan senyuman bahagia seakan-akan dia berhasil mendekatkan dua orang bekas sahabat ini dekat kembali. Yixing tidak tahu bukan persahabatan lah yang terjalin dari mereka kecil melainkan permusuhan antar generasi.

JunMyeon melihat Yixing yang terus tersenyum bahagia ke HanBin. JunMyeon tidak pernah melihat senyuman Yixing seperti itu. JunMyeon menyadari ketika bersamanya Yixing lebih banyak menderita dan menerima kelakuannya kepada Yixing.

HanBin yang sangat tegang, takut rahasianya terbongkar. Ia sudah candu untuk terus dekat dengan Yixing. Tapi pertemuan dan kedekatan mereka dimulai dari sebuah kebohongan. HanBin tahu jika Yixing tahu akan hal itu pasti dia akan menjauh darinya dan kembali ke JunMyeon.

" Baiklah, untuk penutup makan malam hari ini aku akan membuatkan sesuatu yang _special_. Kalian tunggu sambil menonton video dulu ya. Maaf jika ruangannya kecil. Tapi bukankah bagus ruangan kecil bisa mempererat suatu hubungan haha." Yixing terlihat satu-satunya manusia yang bahagia di ruangan itu. Meninggalkan dua serigala yang siap menerkam itu.

" Buat apa kau mendekatinya?." Tanya JunMyeon setelah Yixing pergi

" Bukan urusanmu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukmu."

" Dia tetap pasanganku. Kami masih dalam ikatan pernikahan!."

" Benarkah? Apa perlu aku menghasutnya supaya kalian benar-benar bercerai? Bukankah sudah jelas aku mampu menghancurkan hubungan kalian."

" Apa maksudmu ha!."

" Kau kira dia pergi ke bar sendirian? Kau yang tolol gampang terjebak dasar bodoh!."

" Jaga ucapanmu! Kau punya masalah denganku jangan bawa-bawa dia."

" Terlambat! Kalau aku mundur dia yang dalam bahaya!."

" Maksudmu brengsek!."

" JunMyeon! Sudah hentikan. Tidak bisakah kau tetap menghargainya? Bagaimana pun dia pernah menjadi sahabatmu ketika kau kecil dulu." Ucap Yixing yang datang mendengar keributan

" Apa-apaan ini? Sahabat apa maksudmu?." Tanya JunMyeon bingung

" Yixing, aku bukan sahabat JunMyeon, sebenarnya aku adalah musuh keluarga Kim." Ucap HanBin

" H-HanBin? Kau sedang melucu ya?." Tanya Yixing kaget

" Itu benar, sebenarnya aku lah yang membuat kau putus dengan JunMyeon, tapi perasaanku kepadamu adalah nyata. Aku hanyalah pengecut yang jatuh cinta pada buruanku sendiri."

" Kenapa kau.. Kenapa kau begitu tega kepadaku. Keluar aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi!."

JunMyeon memeluk Yixing. Ini berbeda dengan pelukan kemarin. Ini adalah pelukan selamat datang kembali dari JunMyeon. Pelukan kepemilikan. Yixing kembali kepelukannya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **SORRY UPLOAD LAGI FF KU ERROR T.T 2 CHAPT JADI TERHAPUS.. REVIEWS IKUTAN TERHAPUS T.T KALAU ADA YANG MAU REVIEWS LAGI BOLEH KALAU GA YA SUDAHLAH MAU GIMANA LAGI HUAAA HIKS HIKS**

 **Bikin chapter ini sedih, ketawa, geleng-geleng haha**

 **Semua saran di review buat chap selanjutnya aku jadikan satu nih di chap ini kecuali yang adegan penyiksaannya..**

 **Masih di save manis kaka sabar yah ^^**

 **Note chap ini ga panjang lebar dah..**

 **Makasih buat doain aku sehat terus, lancar buat FF n cepat punya baby awww why you all so sweet like an apple ehk?**

 **Muaachh muaachhh muaccch salam dua titik satu bintang**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Ada kerinduan dipagi hari, ada keresahan menjelang senja. Berterimakasih lah kepada malam yang menghadiahkanmu mimpi indah berwangi tanah malam, bersyukurlah pada pagi hari dengan sayap cinta yang mengepak membangunkanmu dari mimpi. Karena seindah apapun mimpi ia tetap sebuah mimpi.

Yixing membuka matanya, badannya pegal karena semalaman ini JunMyeon memeluknya dalam tidur. Tidak melonggarkan pelukan seakan takut pasangannya akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi.

" Sudah bangun?." JunMyeon mencium tekuk Yixing.

" Kau sudah bangun daritadi?." Tanya Yixing

" Aku tidak tidur semalaman." Jawab JunMyeon

" Mwo?."

" Aku takut kau pergi."

" Haha _paranoid_."

JunMyeon mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. Sungguh ia sangat takut Yixing pergi dari sisinya. Kemarin adalah petaka terburuk dalam hidupnya.

" Lepaskan aku dulu, aku mau buat sarapan untuk kita." Pinta Yixing

" Tidak mau. Aku mau makan kau saja." Ucap JunMyeon menarik selimut untuk membungkus mereka berdua.

" Aaa aku capek JunMyeooon.."

Cinta merupakan kesanggupan yang luar biasa besar. Dapat mengubah binatang menjadi manusia dan mengubah manusia menjadi binatang. Inilah JunMyeon yang bermula dari seorang anak yang menjadi serigala, berkenalan dengan cinta yang tidak dia duga sama sekali dan kembali membawanya pulang menjadi manusia kembali. Cinta memberikan sebuah lambang antara dua manusia yang masing-masing saling menjaga keutuhannya.

 _.._

 _In a world without you_

 _I would always hunger_

 _All i need is your love to make me stronger_

 _.._

Baekhyun menatap kesal pintu rumah Yixing, sudah seminggu ini Yixing dan JunMyeon tidak keluar dari rumah itu. Seminggu! Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa lag menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia juga merindukan sahabatnya itu.

 **Ting Ting**

" Yixing! Buka pintu ini atau kudobrak dan kuhancurkan rumahmu ini." Ancam Baekhyun

" Haruskah kita mengganggu mereka?. Nanti Hyung marah padaku." Ucap Chanyeol cemas

" Ini sudah seminggu Yollie! Tidakkah mereka puas-puas. Dasar pasangan serigala." Omel Baekhyun

" Yixing!."

Bruk

Pintu terbuka JunMyeon menatap tajam Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang langsung masuk kedalam tanpa rasa bersalah melewati tangan JunMyeon. Chanyeol hanya mampu memohon maaf dengan suara yang tak keluar dari tenggorokannya.

" Baekhyun, kenapa ribut-ribut di depan?." Tanya Yixing yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

" Sini kulihat kau dulu. Aku membawa banyak obat-obat. Ini obat kurang darah, ini vitamin C dan ini..."

" Baekhyun, aku tidak kenapa-napa. Kau sangat perhatian sekali." Ucap Yixing melihat obat bawaan Baekhyun

" Tentu saja aku perhatian denganmu. Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatmu keluar dari rumah ini. Kau pasti kekurangan sinar matahari, dehidrasi dan kekurangan darah." Ucap Baekhyun

" Aku bukan vampir yang menghisap darah Yixing." Ucap JunMyeon

" Ya memang, tapi kau pasti membuatnya kelelahan sepanjang malam dan sepanjang hari."

" Aku juga bukan Chanyeol, kau menilaiku dari pengalaman mu bersama Chanyeol." Bela JunMyeon

" HAHA.. Hyung mau makan apa siang ini? Biar aku yang menelepon delivery." Ucap Chanyeol memotong pembicaraan panas itu.

.

Yixing menatap tiga orang yang sedang melahap Pizza dengan lahap. Yixing benci makan-makanan _junk food_. Ia memilih melihat kulkasnya dan menarik sayur dan buah yang masih ada selama persediaan seminggu ini. Hanya ada sepotong alpukat dan kubis. Itu sudah cukup untuk Yixing. Yixing pun mulai membuat masakannya sendiri.

" Kau manusia apa hewan? Kenapa makan-makanan mentah seperti itu?." Tanya Chanyeol menatap Yixing aneh

" Kau tahu. Makananku ini bahkan lebih sehat dari makanan yang kau makan tadi. Mau coba?." Tanya Yixing menyorongkan sendoknya ke Chanyeol

" Tidak terimakasih." Ucap Chanyeol cepat

" Pantas saja kau bertahan dihajar serigala selama seminggu. Makan-makananmu seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun yang langsung disenggol Chanyeol yang meringis menatap _Alpha_ nya.

" Haha. Kalau aku tidak sehat, siapa yang jaga JunMyeon nanti?. Jadi malam ini kita keluar?." Tanya Yixing semangat

" Ayo! Aku rindu kita mengumpul seperti biasa." Ucap Baekhyun

JunMyeon tampak tidak rela dengan keinginan Yixing untuk pergi keluar. Dia masih ingin menghabiskan hari-hari bersama Yixing berdua saja di kamar Yixing yang kecil itu.

" _.. But baby I been, I been praying hard said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars.._ " Yixing menyanyi dalam mobilnya yang dikendarai oleh JunMyeon.

JunMyeon tersenyum melihat Yixing, dia tahu Yixing sebenarnya lelah bekerja menginginkan liburan. Tapi mengingat banyaknya hal yang harus mereka siapkan dalam pekerjaan. Belum lagi tambahan kakek Kim yang sudah berkali-kali mencoba menelepon JunMyeon untuk segera berjumpa dengannya. JunMyeon berjanji dalam hatinya dia akan membawa Yixing pergi untuk liburan nanti.

 **Teet teet Teet**

Ponsel JunMyeon bergetar, terlihat nama ibu nya yang menelepon.

" Halo bu. Baik kami kerumah sekarang." JunMyeon menutup telepon dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" Kita mutar? Mau kerumah? Ada apa?." Tanya Yixing melihat jalur kendaraan yang semula mengikuti mobil Chanyeol di depan berubah menjadi memutar ke arah lain.

" Ayah sakit." Ucap JunMyeon singkat masih tanpa ekspresi.

Mobil Yixing masuk ke dalam perkarangan rumah besar keluarga Kim. Tak banyak yang berubah tetap sepi hanya penjagaan yang biasa berwajah sangar menjadi wajah cemas. JunMyeon dan Yixing masuk ke dalam menuju kamar utama. Disana sudah ada ibu JunMyeon yang sedang menangis menatap sesosok pria tangguh yang akhirnya roboh juga oleh penyakitnya.

" Ayah.."

" JunMyeon.. Ayah mungkin tidak sadar lagi tapi dia masih bisa mendengar kita." Ucap Ibunya

" Kenapa tidak dibawa kerumah sakit saja ibu? Ayah sakit begini kalian masih meletakkannya di rumah." Ucap JunMyeon emosi

" JunMyeon, ayah sudah lama sakit. Dia tidak mau memberitahumu karena tak ingin kau cemas. Katakan lah hal-hal indah untuknya." Ucap Ibunya menahan tangis

" Ayah.. Kau kuat, kau pasti bisa melawan penyakitmu bangun lah." Ucap JunMyeon putus asa

Yixing mendekap JunMyeon dari belakang. Ia tahu JunMyeon sangat terpukul melihat ayahnya terbaring tak berdaya.

" Ayah, sebentar lagi aku akan menyiapkan pendidikan ku. Aku sudah mengerti tentang bisnis. Tapi aku masih memerlukan mu sebagai guruku. Ayah..."

" JunMyeon.. Kau harus merelakan ayahmu. Biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang." Ucap Yixing

" Ayah, aku berjanji akan menjaga ibu dan Yixing. Aku akan menjaga casino mu, aku akan menuruti kata-kata kakek. Kau tidak perlu cemaskan aku lagi. aku berjanji padamu." JunMyeon menahan segala kesedihan hatinya. Kali ini dia harus benar-benar kehilangan seseorang yang tak akan kembali lagi.

Manusia terkadang lebih mudah mengatakan cinta kepada orang lain dibanding ke orangtuanya sendiri. Bukan karena gengsi ataupun durhaka, tapi begitulah hubungan dalam suatu keluarga. Jangan mengucapkan cinta secara langsung tapi rutin menyebut dalam doa.

Dalam balutan hitam duka JunMyeon meletakkan segala penyesalan dan kesedihannya. Menyesal karena terlalu cuek dengan keluarganya. Itulah sifat dasar manusia, baru merasa berharganya seseorang ketika seseorang itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Kiamat bagi orangtua adalah ketika anaknya pergi duluan sebelum dirinya pergi. Kelahiran kedua bagi sang anak adalah ketika orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya. Sang anak meraba dalam kehidupan, memulai suatu hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan. Tiba-tiba bisa melakukan suatu hal yang awalnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnnya. Begitulah kehidupan, ketika sesuatu berhenti akan memunculkan pergerakan yang lainnya.

JunMyeon meletakkan bunga terakhir di peti ayahnya. Ia tidak menintikkan air mata, matanya masih menyorotkan sinar tajam. Kawanan nya juga tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Menghormati tetapi tidak larut dalam duka. Kakek Kim menatap peti menantunya tanpa ekspresi apapun juga. Yixing muak dengan hal ini. Disaat mereka bisa melakukan apapun di dunia ini tetapi tidak bisa menunjukkan kesedihan dan kepedihan yang dirasakan. Apakah itu tanda suatu kekuatan?. Bukankah batu harus hanyut dahulu terbawa arus kemudian baru menjadi mata air?.

Yixing berharap pemakaman ini cepat berlangsung, sehebat-hebatnya pemeran drama adalah sekelompok gangster dan seorang anak laki-laki yang menyimpan perasaan ketika ayahnya meninggal. Yixing meninggalkan pemakaman begitu selesai acara, membawa Ibu JunMyeon yang satu-satunya menunjukkan ekspresi kehilangannya dengan jujur pergi dari sana.

" Ibu aku dan JunMyeon akan tinggal dirumah untuk menjagamu. Kau tidak perlu cemas, kau punya dua anak laki-laki sekarang." Ucap Yixing

" Terimakasih Yixing. Aku hargai kebaikan kalian."

" Ibu jangan berkata begitu. Kami adalah anakmu."

Yixing membawa laju mobilnya, ia berharap Soo Young ibu JunMyeon kini mendapat apa yang telah banyak hilang dalam dirinya. Hak untuk bersama anak nya sendiri walaupun hak mendidik anaknya mungkin sudah ia lewatkan.

.

.

Yixing kini mengurus _casino_ berdua dengan Seung Hyun karena JunMyeon memilih memusatkan diri ke dunia gangster mengikuti kakek nya. Sesungguhnya keputusan JunMyeon sangat disesali Yixing. Yixing tahu cepat atau lambat JunMyeon akan terjun ke dunia hitam itu. Yixing hanya berharap JunMyeon lebih memilih pilihan aman berbisnis judi bersamanya. Bukan harus menantang bahaya. Tapi sekali lagi JunMyeon selalu punya pilihan sendiri. Dia tahu akan dirinya dan kemampuannya. Ia lebih memilih mempercayakan bisnis judi keluarganya pada Yixing dan ikut terjun kedunia gangster bersama _alpha_ nya.

JunMyeon membuka matanya silau akan sinar matahari pagi. Dilihatnya Yixing yang membuka gorden kamar mereka, tersenyum padanya.

" Pagi, kita jarang berjumpa dalam malam."

" Kau kan tahu kita bekerja dalam gelapnya malam. Kesini." JunMyeon memanggil Yixing untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

Yixing mendekap JunMyeon seakan takut JunMyeon pergi darinya. Yixing dengan banyaknya kekhawatiran dalam hatinya.

" Maaf aku belum bisa membawamu pergi liburan." Ucap JunMyeon pelan

" Asal aku bersamamu, setiap pagi melihat kau bangun tidur. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Jawab Yixing

 **Rate M!**

JunMyeon melihat mata polos Yixing dengan manik-manik hitam yang selalu ia rindukan. JunMyeon mencium lembut bibir Yixing. Yixing membalas ciuman JunMyeon. Ciuman lembut itu pun berubah semakin cepat bukan terbawa napsu tetapi perasaan cinta mereka.

JunMyeon melepaskan kancing kemeja biru Yixing. Yixing memang sudah bersiap ingin pergi memeriksa cabang _casino_ mereka yang baru. Tangan JunMyeon meraba tubuh halus pasangannya. Yixing memang terlahir sebagai laki-laki tapi ia memiliki kulit yang sehalus puteri China. JunMyeon selalu candu menyentuh kulit Yixing. Dan Yixing selalu rindu akan sentuhan lembut JunMyeon.

JunMyeon membawa ciumannya ke tekuk, leher dan dada Yixing. Menjilati ujung puting susunya. Satu hal yang sangat Yixing sukai dan JunMyeon tahu.

" Aaaah JunMyeoon...Oooh.."

JunMyeon menyukai desahan Yixing menyebutkan namanya. Seakan-akan Yixing adalah miliknya satu. Hari ini JunMyeon akan menservis Yixing, sebagai permintaan maaf karena belum membawa kekasihnya menjelajahi dunia bersama dan ucapan terimakasih karena telah membantunya menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya. JunMyeon membuka kancing celana Yixing menyentuh lembut junior Yixing. Mengelusnya perlahan dan meremasnya. JunMyeon mengalihkan ciumannya menuju junior Yixing menjilatinya dan melumat perlahan.

" Aaaah JunMyeooon.. Uuuh.."

Yixing memeluk tubuh JunMyeon dan mengecup ujung rambut JunMyeon dengan lembut. Tidak menduga akan mendapatkan perlakuan istimewa pagi ini. Yixing semakin mendesah, mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena JunMyeon masih menjilati juniornya. Hingga Yixing merasa kenikmatannya telah dicapai. Yixing mengeluarkan cairan cinta nya di dalam mulut JunMyeon yang langsung di sedot JunMyeon dengan lahap.

Tidak ada sifat egois dalam diri Yixing, bahkan ketika ia telah di puncak kenikmatan diservis JunMyeon ia tetap mengingat JunMyeon yang masih mengenakan celana nya. JunMyeon memang biasa tidur hanya mengenakan celana pendek atau panjangnya saja. Yixing pun menarik JunMyeon membuka celananya dan membawanya dalam ciuman kembali. Tangan JunMyeon melanjutkan pekerjaan di junior Yixing yang sudah mulai melemas.

JunMyeon merebahkan Yixing diatas tempat tidur mengangkat kaki Yixing dan mengoleskan lubang pink Yixing dengan cairan dari ujung Juniornya. JunMyeon memasukkan juniornya perlahan.

" Aaachhh.."

" Uuh.. Aaahhh.."

Yixing menatap wajah JunMyeon yang tersenyum kepadanya membawanya dalam goyangan maju mundur perlahan hingga lubang Yixing terbiasa.

" Aaahh.. JunMyeooon.. Aaaahh.."

JunMyeon semakin lama semakin mempercepat gerakannya. Desahan Yixing semakin memancingnya untuk bergerak semakin cepat.

" Aaaahh Yixing.. _I love you_..."

80% orang yang bercinta tidak akan terlalu peduli akan kata _I love you_ yang keluar dari mulut pasangannya karena kemungkinan besar ucapan itu keluar akan dasar napsu yang sedang menggebu. Karena itu berbeda ucapan _I love you_ dipagi hari dan _I love you_ di saat bercinta. Tapi Yixing tahu JunMyeon memang benar-benar mencintainya. Terlepas dari hal itu keluar saat bercinta ataupun ketika ciuman dipagi hari.

Semakin cepat JunMyeon mengerakkan juniornya. Yixing semakin mendesah tak karuan dengan perbuatan JunMyeon.

" Aaaah JunMyeeooooon..." JunMyeon memasukkan sedalam-dalamnya juniornya kedalam lubang Yixing. Membuat Yixing berteriak. Junior JunMyeon memuntahkan cairannya bersamaaan dengan Junior Yixing yang juga mengeluarkan cairannya ke _abs_ JunMyeon.

" Aaaah.." JunMyeon mendesah akibat perbuatannya sendiri.

JunMyeon kembali melihat Yixing yang berada dibawahnya. Tersenyum padanya dan mencium keningnya sebelum mencabut Juniornya.

" Selamat pagi sayang. Selamat beraktivitas. _I love you_."

 **...**

Yixing berjalan dengan sedikit sakit di pinggul dan bagian belakangnya. Ia tidak mengenakan kemeja biru nya yang sudah sukses dibuat kusut oleh JunMyeon. Ia mengenakan kemeja putihnya menutupi bekas-bekas percintaannya tadi pagi, celana hitam dan sepatu hitam nya. Mengunjungi cabang _casin_ o nya sedikit terlambat dari perjanjian awal. Dengan kepintaran Yixing dalam berencana dan bertindak. Biaya yang semula besar dapat diperkecil dan menghasilkan casino yang sesuai dengan keinginan.

" Tuan, bagaimana kalau acara pembukaan nanti kita acarakan secara besar-besaran?." Ucap pengelola cabang

" Tentu, kalau bisa aku ingin mengundang beberapa pengusaha dari luar dan beberapa _gangster_ diseoul ." Ucap Yixing bangga melihat hasil karyanya.

" Saya setuju Tuan dengan pemikiran Tuan, tapi tidakkah terlalu riskan kita mengundang para _gangster_ juga?."

" Tidak, aku malah berharap event ku bisa menjadi penghubung persahabatan mereka." Ucap Yixing

Yixing mengingat kekasihnya JunMyeon, sahabatnya Kris dan orang yang pernah dianggapnya menjadi sahabat HanBin. Bukankah mereka semua masuk dalam permusuhan yang tidak jelas. Hanya karena permusuhan antar generasi mereka jadi ikut dalam kubangan emosi itu. Sesungguhnya hal yang tidak perlu terjadi.

.

 **Ting!**

Sebuah pesan singkat masuk dalam ponsel Yixing

 _Nanti siang kakek mengajak kita makan siang bersama. Jumpa disana. I miss you_

Yixing diam menatap pesan singkat dari JunMyeon, tidak pernah Kakek Kim ingin berjumpa dengannya. Selalunya urusan pekerjaan Yixing dititipkan kepada Seung Hyun untuk meneruskan kepada kakek Kim begitu juga sebaliknya. Yixing masih takut dan segan akan kakek Kim.

.

Yixing mengarahkan pandangannya kearah gelas nya yang baru di isi _wine_ oleh pelayan dirumah kakek Kim. Tidak menatap Kakek Kim yang sedang berbicara santai dengan JunMyeon mengenai sesuatu hal yang tidak dipahami Yixing.

" Yixing, kau sehat?." Tanya kakek Kim

" Ne Kakek." Jawab Yixing sopan

" JunMyeon, sudah memikirkan tentang penerusmu?." Tanya kakek Kim langsung

JunMyeon dan Yixing terdiam, JunMyeon menatap Yixing dan Yixing masih memandangi butiran buih _wine_ di dalam gelasnya yang semakin lama semakin hilang. Yixing tahu cepat atau lama pertanyaan ini akan terjadi. JunMyeon merupakan satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Kim. Dan kakek Kim pasti tidak membiarkan Kim hilang di generasi JunMyeon.

" Ne kakek. Kami akan mengadopsi anak." Jawab JunMyeon

Jawaban JunMyeon langsung menghilangkan semangat dalam hidup Yixing. Yixing tahu jawaban JunMyeon merupakan kesalahan terbesar. Kakek Kim tidak bertanya tentang anak untuk JunMyeon dan dirinya. Kakek Kim bertanya tentang penerus JunMyeon. Itu artinya keturunan langsung darah daging JunMyeon.

" Apa perlu aku yang mencarikanmu istri?." Kakek Kim menatap tajam JunMyeon

JunMyeon balas menatap tajam kakek Kim. Ia tidak bisa lagi berpura-pura tidak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kakeknya.

" Tidak, aku akan menyewa rahim perempuan saja. Itupun kalau Yixing menyetujuinya." Ucap JunMyeon tegas

Yixing menatap JunMyeon, ia tahu JunMyeon mencintainya dengan seluruh hatinya tapi hari ini Yixing menemukan kenyataan bahwa JunMyeon mencintai dan menghormatinya sebagai pasangannya.

" Aku setuju dengan keputusan JunMyeon." Ucap Yixing tegas juga.

Kakek Kim menilai dua pasangan di depannya ini. Dia tidak mungkin mengacaukan salah satu karena kini JunMyeon dan Yixing memegang peran penting dalam keluarga Kim. Tidak ada keuntungan bila dia memulai permusuhan dari kedua belah pihak. Kakek Kim berpikir secara bijaksana layaknya sang alpha yang beranjak senja. Tidak ada lagi emosi dalam penentukan keputusan kini yang ia inginkan hanyalah kesepakatan dalam pertemuan ini.

" Baiklah aku juga setuju dengan idemu JunMyeon." Ucap Kakek Kim

Kakek Kim melihat senyum terindah dari Yixing. Senyuman yang benar-benar menunjukkan Yixing sangat menyayangi dan mencintai JunMyeon. Kakek Kim bersyukur, JunMyeon telah beranjak dewasa dengan pilihan yang tepat untuknya.

 **...**

Yixing menatap dekorasi seputih awan dan harum mawar putih yang masuk ke penciumannya. Dengan senyum bahagia ia memandang Luhan yang terbalut jas putih mempesona. Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan akan menikah. Pasangan romantis itu akan memasuki babak yang lebih serius lagi.

" Yixing! Peluk aku." Ucap Luhan yang melihat kedatangan Yixing.

Yixing memeluk pria kecil di depannya ia tahu Luhan sedang berdebar-debar.

" Kau sudah tidak sabar lagi jadi Oh Luhan?." Tanya Yixing mengganggunya

" Haha jantungku berdebar." Ucap Luhan dengan mata bahagianya.

" Haha aku tahu sedang hujan warna warni di hatimu." Ucap Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan

" Ah Yixing. Oh iya ku dengar kau dan JunMyeon sudah mendapatkan rahim peganti?." Tanya Luhan semangat.

" Ya. Sebentar lagi kalian akan dipanggil paman oleh little Kim." Ucap Yixing

" Ha? Serius?! Sudah berapa bulan?."

" Sudah masuk 4 bulan. Sungguh orang lain yang hamil tapi aku yang merasakan ngidam nya." ucap Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya

" Haha kan kau ibu nya nanti. Aku tidak sabar akan begitu juga nanti. Tidak kebayang ada dua baby Oh dalam satu keluarga." Ucap Luhan.

Yixing yang tahu manjanya Sehun kepada Luhan seumpama bayi besar yang meminta perhatian dan kasih sayang. Sehun adalah seorang penerus kaya raya yang memang kurang kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua nya. Ibu dan ayahnya yang telah lama berpisah dan ayahnya yang sudah tiga kali menikah kembali. Karena itu sifat Sehun sangat manja kepada Luhan.

"... Saya nyatakan dengan ini Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan telah resmi menikah. Silahkan Oh Sehun cium Oh Luhan mu..."

Dewa Dewi memanahkan segala panah cinta keplosok penjuru dunia pun seakan berkumpul dalam ruangan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Yixing dan JunMyeon merasakan aura cinta yang sangat kuat dipancarkan oleh pasangan tersebut. Seluruh kawanan Kim dan pasangan nya hadir menyaksikan janji suci Sehun dan Luhan. Semua dimabuk asmara karenanya.

 **...**

Di dalam ruangan agak gelap tampak JunMyeon yang berpikir keras. Sesungguhnya ia ingin menyetujui keputusan Kakek nya untuk perluasan kekuasaaannya sehingga Yixing dapat membuka lagi casino di daerah lain. Tapi ketika ide itu JunMyeon tujukan kepada Yixing, Yixing tidak menyetujuinya. Karena ia baru saja membuka satu cabang baru yang belum diresmikan dan lagipula Yixing tidak suka bila JunMyeon mulai mengganggu kawasan kekuasaan orang lain. Bagaimana bisa JunMyeon tidak tertarik untuk menyetujui usulan kakeknya itu karena pemilik daerah itu tak lain adalah milik Wang yang baru saja diturunkan kepada HanBin anaknya satu-satunya. JunMyeon menilai HanBin bukanlah lawan yang sebanding dengan dirinya. HanBin tidak pernah menang melawannya, dan anak buah HanBin pun tidak sebanyak miliknya.

Tapi Yixing menolak dengan mengatakan ia ingin hidup dengan damai bersama dengan anak yang sebentar lagi akan dilahirkan kedunia. Darah daging JunMyeon. Yixing sudah sangat antusias menyambut Little Kim. JunMyeon pun menyadari jika HanBin masih dibawah bayang-bayang ayahnya yang sangat licik. Keputusannya kini apakah akan tetap mengambil wilayah Wang atau Wang yang merebut daerah kekuasaannya nanti.

...

 _Everybody wants heaven I know_

 _But darling freedom aint free its a long road_

...

JunMyeon menyalakan kembali ponselnya. Kebiasaannya ketika kerja adalah mematikan ponselnya untuk membantunya berpikir dalam menentukan keputusan dengan bijak.

 **Ting!**

 _Hyung, syarat pernikahan apa saja? Balas cepat Sehun tidak mau balas!_

JunMyeon membalas pesan singkat Jongin dengan tertawa. Akhirnya Kris mengizinkan juga adik kesayangannya bersama Jongin. Dan Jongin takut Kris mengubah keputusannya dan cepat-cepat melamar Kyungsoo.

 **Ting!**

 _JunMyeon! Ayah seperti apa kau yang tidak hadir ketika anak laki-lakimu lahir! Cepat kesini atau ku bawa Anson pergi keluar negeri!_

Tidak perlu dua kali untuk JunMyeon membaca lagi pesan dari Yixing. Secepat kilat ia pergi menuju rumah sakit. Little Kim telah hadir. JunMyeon membuka lagi pesan dari Yixing. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pasangannya itu telah memberikan nama sendiri kepada anak mereka. JunMyeon tersenyum menyadari bagaimana sangat antusiasnya Yixing menyambut little Kim yang bernama Kim Anson itu. Dengan cepat ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju kebahagiaannya. Dibelakang mobilnya JunMyeon tidak menyadari kehadiran dua mobil hitam yang langsung membututinya dari belakang.

" Boss kami mengikutinya dari belakang.."

TBC

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA***

 **JADI CHAPTER 13 AKU REUPLOAD BALIK KARENA ERROR REVIEWS GA KEBACA DAN REVIEWS DI CHAPT 13 ILANG SEMUA T.T**

 **SEDIH NYA KALAU ADA YANG BERBAIK HATI REVIEW LAGI YAH KALAU GA YA UDAH GA PAPA T.T**

 **Aw enak nya jadi JunMyeon n Yixing udah punya baby hahah #plaaak**

 **Maaf ya yang nungguin update dari semalam..**

 **Aku lagi ada kesibukan sedikit kemarin mianhe..mianhe...**

 **Oh iya ada yang nanya kenapa HanBin kok jadi jujur jawabannya karena dia udah jatuh cinta sama Yixing. Biasa kan laki kalo uda jatuh cinta tuh jadi lemah deh dengan yang ditaksir nya hayoo ngaku hayoo yang ngaku cowok hahaha ^^**

 **Yang review aku agak ngebut kemarin buatnya haha memang iya soalnya aku buat dari jam 1 siang ke jam 3 an gitu soalnya mau nyuci baju wkwkw kasian kasian T.T 2016 masih nyuci baju kegiatan sore nya wkwkwkwk**

 **Maaf ya chapter 12 nya ga bagus pake banget T.T aku menyesal. Lain kali aku buat nya ga sekalian hari aku nyuci deh janji janji wkwkwk T.T**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi yah kalau ada kurang kurang bilang aja biar kedepan nya aku makin bagus (ceileee) kalau ada bagus-bagusnya juga bilang biar dipertahankan (aseeek) ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

Bayi dalam bungkusan kain bercorak putih hijau itu menggeliat sedikit. Mencoba membuka mulutnya proses satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan bayi tanpa perlu mencontoh. Yixing menatap bayi JunMyeon yang didekapnya dengan lembut. Menciumi ujung rambut halus bayi yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Anson.

" Ayah sedang menuju kesini. Kau ingin memanggilku dengan sebutan apa? Papa?."

Yixing mungkin bisa menjadi peganti seorang ibu. Ia mampu memberikan Anson ribuan kasih sayang yang seorang ibu berikan kepada anaknya. Tapi Yixing tidak mungkin menjadi seorang ibu untuk Anson. Ia tidak ingin memulai drama dalam kehidupannnya. Seperti yang dilihatnya di pemakaman ayah JunMyeon. Dia akan memberikan seluruh kejujuran dalam hidupnya untuk Anson. Anson boleh menangis, dia berhak sedih, bahagia dan kecewa. Yixing tidak akan memulai kedatangan Anson di keluarganya bersama JunMyeon dengan kebohongan meminta Anson menyebutnya dengan sebutan Ibu.

Anson akan mendapatkkan seorang ayah dan seorang papa. Dan kasih sayang ibu dari seorang papanya. Bukankah kasih sayang keluarga adalah yang terpenting? Daripada sekedar panggilan orangtuamu.

" Anson, tidurlah papa akan menjagamu, tak perlu bermimpi cukup tidurlah.."

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya seakan mentransferkan hangat tubuhnya untuk Anson.

JunMyeon melihat Yixing yang sedang duduk mendekap Anson. Yixing benar, sesungguhnya yang di cari di dunia ini bukanlah sekedar kekuasaan dan materi. Ada yang lebih indah dan cukup memakai perasaan saja untuk menggapainya. JunMyeon yang semakin lama semakin menyadari sisi kemanusiaan nya telah kembali.

.

.

JunMyeon masih berlatih menggendong Anson yang selalu mendapat tertawaan dari Yixing. Gaya kaku JunMyeon menggendong anaknya seakan takut anaknya remuk dalam dekapannya. JunMyeon melihat wajah Anson dalam gendongannya ia memiliki wajah yang entah bagaimana bisa begitu mirip dengan Yixing. Bukankah dia ayah bilogis Anson, tampaknya Tuhan menunjukkan kebaikan lagi kepada pasangan ini. Memberikan Anson darah daging JunMyeon dan wajah yang mirip Yixing. JunMyeon berharap Anson juga memiliki karakter seperti Yixing.

" Kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan mu sayang?."

" Aku kan Papa nya, tentu saja mirip."

" Tapi aku ayahnya, kenapa dia tidak ada mirip-miripnya denganku?." Tanya JunMyeon ngambek

" Alolo. Kau tahu kenapa? Kudengar anak laki-laki kalau wajahnya mirip dengan ayahnya mereka akan berkelahi saja nantinya. Sungguh akan repot aku jika kau dan Anson berkelahi nanti."

" Lalu kau?."

" Anson tidak mungkin berkelahi denganku, karena aku akan menenangkan hatinya." Ucap Yixing

Yixing mengambil Anson dari pelukan JunMyeon menggendong nya dengan sempurna. JunMyeon menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa kamar Anson menatap dua orang yang dikasihinya itu. Yixing tersenyum melihat JunMyeon yang memandanginya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yixing membawa dirinya dan Anson duduk di badan JunMyeon dan mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain. Mencoba saling melindungi.

.

.

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya merahi jas hitamnya dengan tidak rela di minta keluar dari kamar bernuansa putih hitam milik Anson. Soo Young baru saja menidurkan Anson dan menyuruh Yixing untuk memulai pekerjaan nya. Sudah Tiga minggu ini Yixing memang tidak bekerja, hanya mengasuh Anson dan tidak rela untuk berjauhan dengan si _little_ Kim itu. Semua pekerjaannya memang berantakan karena itu Seung Hyun meminta bantuan Soo Young untuk membujuk Yixing kembali lagi ke _casino_ untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaannya.

" Yixing sudah jam berapa ini? Aku sampai bosan melihatmu daritadi sibuk memakai jas membuka jas. Sama bosan dengan melihat mobil kuning JunMyeon yang tidak diganti atau dipakainya itu." Ucap Soo Young

" Haha Ibu, aku masih ingin disini. Oh iya aku juga heran dengan mobil kuning itu. Bahkan mobil hitam kesayangannya sudah diganti tapi dia masih mempertahankan mobil kuning itu."

" Entahlah sepertinya itu salahku juga."

" Maksud ibu?."

" Mobil kuning itu adalah satu-satunya hadiah yang pernah kuberikan kepada JunMyeon. Mungkin dia menghargai mobil itu karna Cuma itulah bentuk perhatianku yang nyata untuknya." Ucap Soo Young lemah

" Ibu, Kau tidak boleh berkata begitu. Aku yakin JunMyeon sangat menyayangi mobil itu karena kau yang memberikannya. Ia sangat menyayangimu ibu."

" Terimakasih Yixing, kau selalu menentramkan hatiku. Tapi kau tetap harus pergi kerja."

" Baiklah-Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi aku mau mengucapkan perpisahan dulu dengan Anson ibu." Ucap Yixing memelas

" Yixing. Kau akan kembali delapan jam lagi. Apa perlu kata-kata perpisahan itu?."

" Tentu." Yixing tersenyum dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Anson

" Anson, akulah orang yang akan memelukmu setiap hari, memanggil namamu hingga keujung dunia, melukiskanmu di setiap sorotan mataku. Cepat tumbuh besar, tak perlu bermimpi karna kita akan menggapai bersama apa keinginanmu." Yixing mencium pipi Anson.

Ia tidak tahu entah kenapa begitu berat meninggalkan Anson dirumah sedangkan ia pergi kerja hingga dini hari ini. Mungkin kebiasaannya bersama Anson kini membuatnya tak sanggup berpisah dengannya. JunMyeon sebenarnya sudah menyuruhnya untuk dirumah saja tapi Yixing masih belum bisa melepaskan tanggungjawabnya.

" Ibu aku titip Anson ya. Aku akan kembali secepat mungkin."

Begitu Yixing keluar dari kamar Anson terlihat JunMyeon yang sedang berbicara dengan dua orang anak buahnya. Mereka terlihat sangat serius. Tapi Yixing tidak bisa pergi kerja tanpa permisi dahulu dengan JunMyeon walaupun itu lewat ponsel. Yixing merahi ponselnya dan memilih untuk permisi lewat pesan daripada mengganggu JunMyeon.

 _Aku pergi dulu. Jaga Anson, jangan keluar lagi ini sudah malam. Jaga kesehatanmu I love you._

Yixing mengirimkan pesannya dan terlihat JunMyeon membuka ponselnya. Tidak berekspresi apapun, kembali memasukkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan dua anak buahnya. Yixing menatap kesal JunMyeon. Kebiasaan JunMyeon akhir-akhir ini memang jarang membalas pesan dari Yixing. Dengan lemah Yixing keluar menuju mobilnya.

Yixing mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Tidak ingin terburu dengan waktu yang berlalu sangat cepat. Akhirnya menyadari mobilnya telah di himpit dua mobil hitam yang tidak ia kenali. Yixing melajukan mobilnya mencoba keluar dari kedua mobil itu. Yixing berhasil, ia melaju dan tidak melihat dua mobil itu lagi dari spion nya. Yixing menjadi tidak fokus melihat ke arah depan mobilnya. Yixing terlambat menyadari sebuah mobil blok mobilnya di menabrakkan mobilnya dengan mobil di depannya. Selanjutnya yang Yixing ketahui hanyalah suara pecah dari kaca depan dan samping mobilnya. Kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan perlahan ia menutupkan matanya.

 _Teruslah berjalan teruslah melangkah_

 _Ku tahu kau ada.._

Sudah dua hari terhitung hilangnya Yixing membuat JunMyeon bagaikan orang kebakaran jenggot. Memaksa Kakek Kim untuk membantunya mencari Yixing. Menghubungi Chen yang sudah membuka praktek dokternya di luar negeri untuk pulang ke Seoul. Membawa kembali Sehun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bermadu kasih dan Jongin yang datang bersama Kris.

 **Bruk!**

" Sudah ku bilang! Cepat atau lambat hal ini pasti terjadi. Mau sampai mana kau membinasakan Yixing?!." Kris memukul pipi JunMyeon dengan emosi

" Kris! Sudah ini tidak akan mengembalikan Yixing. Sekarang kita harus bersama mencari." Ucap Jongin melerai Kris

" Hyung apa kau yakin Yixing masih hidup? Bukankah mobilnya ditemukan hancur?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Aku yakin. Aku tahu dia masih ada!. Seseorang menyembunyikannya dan aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya!." Ucap JunMyeon emosi

" Tidak ada gunanya kau emosi JunMyeon, kau tahu pertolongan paling baik adalah pertolongan dari musuhmu." Ucap Kakek Kim

" Maksud kakek?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Kurasa hilangnya Yixing berkaitan dengan kawasan Wang yang baru kita kuasai."

" HanBin?!."

 **...**

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih berdebat di dalam apartemen mereka. Chanyeol tidak mengizinkan Baekhyun untuk turut serta dalam misi menerobos markas Wang. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjut antusias melihat banyakknya pesanan senjata yang di miliki Chanyeol berharap salah satu adalah kepunyaannya. Ia sangat mencemaskan Yixing sahabatnya. Tidak mungkin mengikuti permintaan Chanyeol agar dia tetap disini menunggu kabar.

" Jadi kalian sudah tahu Yixing dimana? Aku berharap dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Baekhyun sedih

" Baekhee, semua juga berharap dia baik-baik saja. Sampai kini kami masih mencari tahu dimana Wang menyembunyikan Yixing."

" Kalian yakin HanBin yang menyembunyikan Yixing?."

" Entahlah, tapi HanBin pun bagai hilang dari bumi semenjak Yixing menghilang. Dia membuat dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang kami curigai."

" Tapi, apa HanBin sanggup mencelakai Yixing? Kau lihat kan mobilnya yang rusak begitu. Aku hanya berdoa dia masih ada bersama kita."

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun yang mulai terisak. Pedih rasanya membayangkan seseorang pergi meninggalkan kita. Apalagi jika ia orang yang dekat denganmu, tahu siapa dirimu sejak kecil. Chanyeol hanya berharap apa yang didoakan Baekhyun terkabul. Walau kecil kemungkinan Yixing masih hidup. Tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap dengan kemungkinan terkecil itu.

.

Soo Young menatap anaknya JunMyeon yang duduk memejamkan matanya. Soo Young tahu setelah Yixing menghilang JunMyeon sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus mengontak sana sini untuk mengmpulkan kekuatannya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak memerlukan anak buah nya yang banyak. Ia hanya memerlukan kawanannya yang telah mengerti dia. Setelah seluruh kawanannya hadir JunMyeon merasa sedikit beban nya terangkat.

" JunMyeon, maaf ibu menganggumu." Soo Young duduk di dekat JunMyeon

" Ne Ibu. Apa Anson bangun?." JunMyeon membuka matanya kembali menatap Ibunya dengan pandangan lelah.

" Tidak. Anson sudah tidur. Walau dia sering terbangun gelisah. Sepertinya dia menyadari ketiadaan Yixing disisinya."

" Anson memang anak yang pintar. Ia memiliki perasaan yang kuat seperti Yixing." Ucap JunMyeon

" Tidurlah dikamarmu JunMyeon, ibu rasa Yixing pun tak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

" Ne ibu. Aku hanya merasa lebih kehilangan bila masuk ke kamar dan menyadari Yixing tidak ada disana."

" Ibu paham, tapi ibu mohon kau untuk menjaga kondisi mu juga. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana kawananmu?. Kau alpha mereka kau harus lebih kuat daripada mereka."

" Ibu.."

" JunMyeon, jadilah apa yang kau inginkan. Walaupun itu adalah seseorang yang tidak ibu kenal. Ibu hanya menginginkan kau menjadi dirimu saja, berdamai dengan sifat dan keadaaan."

" Ne Ibu. Gomawo.."

Soo Young tahu hidup tidaklah semudah yang dibayangkan. Pengorbanan dalam hidup, pahit dan getir adalah hidup. Semua harus dijalani dengan perlahan. Menikah adalah suatu nasib dan mencintai adalah takdir. Kita bisa berencana akan menikahi siapa dalam hidup kita tapi kita tidak bisa merencanakan cintamu untuk siapa. Semua berjalan bagai air mengalir tidak seperti ombak yang menerjang tepi pantai.

.

Sehun dan Luhan mengendarai mobil dengan laju. Tiada percakapan antara mereka berdua. Dibelakangnya Chen dan Jongin menyusul. Luhan mengerti cepat atau lambat dia akan menghadapi kenyataan seperti ini. Walaupun Sehun sudah menjadi bos di perusahaannya sendiri tapi ia tetap salah satu dari kawanan JunMyeon. Persahabatan mereka abadi seperti torehan tattoo disetiap punggung mereka masing-masing.

" Kalian sudah pasti dia berada disana?." Luhan memandang Sehun dengan sendu

" Belum. Kami Cuma menerima laporan HanBin terlihat disana akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Sehun

" Hmm.."

" Aku pasti kembali Luhannie.. Kau tak perlu cemaskan aku." Ucap Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan

Sehun tidak pernah mendustakan janjinya, Luhan tersenyum lega ia tahu Sehun akan selalu kembali kepadanya.

Wangi bedak bayi terasa kuat di dalam mobil Jongin, Chen membuka sedikit jendela mobil. Sebenarnya dia tidak masalah dengan bau tersebut. Tapi bedak bayi mengingatkan nya dengan Minseok. Minseok yang selalu pulang kerumah dengan bau bayi di sekitarnya karena ia dokter anak.

" Setahuku kawanan kita baru mempunyai satu bayi. Tapi kenapa mobilmu bau bedak bayi?." Tanya Chen

" Oh itu, Kyungie selalu memakai bedak bayi. Aku rasa bau nya tertinggal disini." Jawab Jongin

" Oh.."

" Aku menyesal kami baru menikah sekarang. Pergi darinya sebentar saja sudah membuat rindu."

" Jongin, kita pasti kembali lagi. ku jamin kau akan kembali ke pelukan Kyungsoo setelah urusan kita selesai." Ucap Chen menenangkan Jongin

" Ya Hyung. Aku harap JunMyeon hyung masih bisa bertemu dengan Yixing. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Yixing benar-benar telah..."

" Jongin, berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita akan bersama-sama menjemput Yixing." Ucap Chen menolehkan pandangannya ke arah luar melihat jalanan yang semakin lama semakin asing. Entah kenapa membuat mereka semakin pasrah.

Chanyeol memastikan lagi persediaan senjata untuk para kawanan nya. di ikuti oleh pandangan dari _puppy eyes_ Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Baekhyun telah mengalah untuk tetap menunggu dirumah saja. Ia menerima dengan syarat Luhan juga menemaninya. Setelah Luhan mengantar Sehun ke suatu tempat untuk memata-matai dia akan ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk saling menunggu kabar dari para kekasihnya.

" Jam berapa JunMyeon datang kemari?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Sebentar lagi, Baekhee maukah kau mengambilkan tasku dibelakang?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Ne." Baekhyun pergi menuju arah belakang

Chanyeol menatap punggung Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin hilang. Menyelipkan dua pistol di bawah tempat tidurnya. Dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk pesan kepada Baekhyun nanti. Chanyeol tidak tahu apakah dia akan bisa kembali lagi atau tidak nantinya. Ia hanya berharap pesan itu akan terbaca oleh Baekhyun kelak jika sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya.

" Yang ini?." Tanya Baekhyun menunjukkan tas hitam

" Ne. Kau pintar sekali." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kapan kau akan pulang?."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya mengemas, ia tidak punya jawaban dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia pergi berperang tanpa tahu pasti kapan perang itu berakhir. Bahkan kini mereka masih tidak mengetahui dimana mereka akan berperang.

" Jangan cemas okay, aku akan pulang dan membawa Yixing juga pulang. Kau sudah rindu kan dengannya?." Ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kepelukannya.

" Sangat.. Ku mohon Yollie, berhati-hatilah."

" Pasti."

" Janji?."

" Janji."

" Demi aku?."

" Demi kita."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya. Baekhyun mencium sebanyak aroma Chanyeol berharap tersimpan dalam memori dan batinnya. Ia hanya berharap kawanan Kim akan kembali dengan selamat bersama Yixing. Harapan yang sangat besar.

 **Teet Teet**

" Baekhee, kurasa JunMyeon Hyung sudah datang. Aku harus pergi. Dan ingat, aku mencintaimu hingga bumi tak bermentari."

" Kau sangat gombal Chanyeollie. Aku juga mencintaimu. Jaga dirimu."

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya menatap dengan penuh cinta kekasihnya. Dan pergi menyambut _Alpha_ nya.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA***

 **Fenomena deh 1 hari upload 3 Chap gara-gara 2 chap ilang T.T**

 **Makasih ya yang udah review kepanikan ilangnya 2 chapt aku pagi-pagi bangun baca reviewnya**

 **Ga apa kok yang review banyak-banyak ga bikin aku bingung malah aku senang aku banyak dapat ide n masukan dari sana ^^**

 **Makasih ya fighting2 nya huaa kau terhura ^^**

 **Oh iya soal kenapa aku ga bikin mpreg aja malah pake sistem nyewa rahim itu karena aku pengen nya Yixing n JunMyeon ya begitu adanya. Sedih ya bukan anak Yixing dan JunMyeon? Tapi aku pengen walaupun Anson bukan anak dari hubungan mereka berdua tapi tetap terikat dengan mereka berdua. That's sweet right? Pernah ga liat anak angkat tapi anak itu mirip dengan orang tua yang angkat dia? Aduuh terhenyuh langsung hati ini haha ^^ kayaknya tuh sweet kali kasih sayang bisa buat sifat n wajah kita jadi mirip tanpa perlu hubungan darah.**

 **Makasih juga ya buat yang udah doain aku punya baby hehe amin amin terimakasih doa nya ^^**

 **Doain ya chapt selanjutnya lancar-lancar kayaknya mau masuk ending-ending gitu deh hahahaha ga tau mungkin 1-2 chap lagi kali yak...**

 **Makasih ALPHA TEAM yang tergabung dalam team reviews SANG ALPHA.**

 **Keren yah kalian aku sebut ALPHA TEAM! Karena tanpa kalian mungkin cerita ini bakal basi garing remah rempeyek (apaan coba wkwkwkwk) GOMAWO!**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW LAGI DAN NANTIKAN CHAP SELANJUTNYA!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **SANG ALPHA**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Other Cast:**

 **All members EXO**

 **Etc**

 **SuLay Mood**

 **Yaoi**

 **Dont Plagiat**

 **Author: Flying White Unicorn**

 _Mari membaca dan selamat berimajinasi dalam pesona jatuh cinta..._

... Selanjutnya yang Yixing ketahui hanyalah suara pecah dari kaca depan dan samping mobilnya. Kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan perlahan ia menutupkan matanya.

 _Kecupkan ciuman mu pada dunia_

 _Alam yang berbahasa dan segala metafora yang mengelora_

 _Biarkan membisu bersama turunnya senja_

HanBin melajukan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Menerobos lampu merah, tidak peduli dengan teriakan marah dan klakson yang berbunyi mengiringi nya semakin jauh dari beberapa mobil dibelakangnya.

" Tidak.. kau tidak boleh mati. Bertahanlah."

Degupan kecemasan dan suara mobinya yang melaju seakan menyatu, HanBin tidak berani menatap ke tempat duduk belakang mobilnya terbaring Yixing disana seakan mengajak kompromi dengan maut nya.

 **Ciit**

Mobil merah itu berhenti di sebuah bangunan. Ia tidak mungkin membawa Yixing ke rumah sakit. Terlalu riskan mengingat dia tengah melarikan Yixing dari rencana busuk Ayahnya yang ingin menghabisi Yixing. Ayahnya sudah mengetahui nyawa JunMyeon sesungguhnya tidaklah terletak ditubuhnya. Nyawanya terletak di pasangannya yaitu Yixing. Menghabisi Yixing adalah cara mudah menghabisi JunMyeon. Ayahnya lupa kalau bukan hanya nyawa JunMyeon yang dititipkan pada Yixing. Begitu jugalah HanBin, yang menitipkan lebih dari separuh nyawa dan perasaannya pada bekas buruannya itu.

Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah terbalaskan, perasaan yang membuat dirinya lemah tak berdaya. Yang membuat ayahnya semakin muak dengan JunMyeon. HanBin tidak pernah menyangka sebesar inilah kekuatan cinta. Dia telah salah karena telah pernah bermain-main dengan cinta kemudian jatuh dan terlembap.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

HanBin mengedor bangunan itu dengan tidak sabar. Ia harus secepatnya bertemu dengan pemilik bangunan ini. Ia tidak ingin lagi bermain-main dengan waktu. Takut jika waktu akan menjebaknya dalam suatu perasaan penyesalan nantinya.

" Tuan muda Wang? Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini.."

" Aku tidak punya waktu lagi, didalam mobil ada seseorang yang harus kau selamatkan. Apapun itu caranya."

" Ba..Baiklah bawa dia kedalam. Aku akan memeriksa nya."

HanBin membuka pintu mobilnya, terlihat Yixing yang bernapas sangat lemah. Wajah dan badannya telah hancur remuk. HanBin tidak mau berpikir macam-macam. Ia hanya ingin Yixing tidak pergi meninggalkannya.

" Yixing bertahanlah.. Kau pasti bisa bertahan."

HanBin membawa Yixing kedalam bangunan yang ternyata milik seorang dokter. Membaringkannya pada kasur.

" HanBin sepertinya dia harus di operasi. Dan tampaknya ia mengalami banyak patah tulang, kurasa tulang pipinya juga hancur. Aku akan menscan nya dahulu."

" Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

HanBin menunggu di luar ruangan, membuka layar ponselnya terlihat beberapa panggilan dari ayahnya HanBin tidak memperdulikannya dimatikannya ponselnya dan mencabut nomor nya mematahkannya agar tidak terdeteksi keberadaaannya, kemudian menyesali perbuatannya. Kini dia tidak punya cara untuk menghubungi JunMyeon. Walau bagaimana pun Yixing akan lebih selamat jika dia berada ditangan JunMyeon dan pengawalan gangster Kim. HanBin harus mengakui dia sendiri melawan ayahnya. Ia memerlukan suatu team bahkan jika itu bantuan dari Kim musuh dan saingannya. Walaupun itu artinya harus merelakan Yixing kembali ke pangkuan JunMyeon untuk kedua kalinya.

Menit berlalu jam berganti jam, pagi pun menggantikan malam. HanBin masih menunggu Yixing yang masih berada di dalam ruangan. HanBin yakin ia membawa Yixing ketempat yang tepat. Ia telah membuang mobilnya di tempat yang jauh dari bangunan tempat Yixing berada. Ia yakin tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang. Ini adalah satu-satunya dokter pribadinya yang ia sengaja percayakan jika ia mengalami suatu hal yang membahayakan dirinya.

 **Clek**

Pintu ruangan tempat Yixing dibedah bersama dokter dan istrinya yang merupakan perawat itu terbuka. HanBin memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas.

" Kami sudah mengoperasinya dan detak jantungnya sudah naik kembali. Tapi dia masih belum melewati masa kritisnya. Aku akan pindahkan dia keruangan di tengah agar kau bisa menjaganya disana."

HanBin menatap Yixing yang masih terbaring dengan balutan di wajahnya hampir tidak menunjukkan mukanya dan seluruh badannya yang sudah terbungkus baju kembali. HanBin hanya bisa melihat lentiknya jari Yixing yang tangannya terhubung dengan selang infus. HanBin memegang tapak tangan Yixing dengan perlahan.

" Aku akan menjagamu.. Hanya aku.."

 _Tuhan izinkan aku bersikap egois, aku akan menjaganya hingga dia sadar. Biarkan aku merasakan dia milikku walau hanya sementara. Tuhan jangan bilang permintaanku ini terlalu tinggi._

 **...**

HanBin menunggu beberapa orang yang biasa ia percayai untuk berkumpul. Ia akan membentuk team nya sendiri. Sebelum ayahnya menyerang ataupun pasukan JunMyeon merebut Yixing kembali dari tangannya. Ia masih belum bisa merelakan jika Yixing harus pergi darinya. Sudah kebiasaannya melihat Yixing ketika ia bangun tidur dan mencium keningnya Yixing ketika malam hari. Wajah Yixing sudah mulai dibuka perbannya. Tidak ada yang kurang ataupun berubah. Hanya saja sorot mata yang belum terlihat hingga kini.

" Bos, kau tahu Ayahmu sudah mulai mencurigai kami?."

" Ya aku tahu. Kudengar juga JunMyeon telah memanggil kawanan nya untuk kembali. Tampaknya dia mulai putus asa mencari sendiri."

" Ya bos. Berkat saran dari bos kami berhasil memperdaya JunMyeon."

" Aku akan memindahkan posisi kami. Ku minta kalian terus waspada hingga nanti kepindahanku. Aku menduga kawanan Kim mulai mencurigai area persembunyianku."

" Baik bos. Kami akan menunggu perintahmu."

HanBin memang tidak setangguh JunMyeon tapi dia pemilik rencana yang sempurna. Dia sanggup berpikir berbagai cara untuk keluar dari permasalahan.

 **...**

Angkasa mulai meresapkan warna nila sebagai tanda persiapannya menyambut terang pagi. HanBin memandang hamparan bangunan di depannya memunggungi orang dibelakangnya yang perlahan membuka matanya. Sorot mata yang dirindukan itu telah tiba, sorot mata yang juga ditakutkan HanBin.

" Uhuk..Uhuk.."

" Yixing, kau sudah bangun?. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa yang kau rasakan?." HanBin meremas tangan Yixing seakan takut kesadaran Yixing akan membawa nya pergi.

" Ha-HanBin? Dimana aku?."

" Kau aman bersamaku. Tenanglah."

" JunMyeon.. Mana JunMyeon?!."

HanBin sedikit melonggarkan pegangannya, terasa sakit ketika Yixing menyebutkan nama JunMyeon.

" Dia tidak ada disini?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" JunMyeon,? kau ingin berjumpa dengannya? Aku harap kau terus bersamaku."

Yixing terdiam tidak menjawab. Bahkan untuk mengerakkan jari kakinya saja dia tidak bisa. Masih pantaskah ia bertanya tentang JunMyeon? Ataupun berharap untuk bertemu dengan JunMyeon?.

" Ani. HanBin boleh aku meminta suatu hal padamu?."

" Ya tentu."

" Aku akan mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi tapi dengan sebuah syarat."

" Apa pun."

" Berdamailah dengan JunMyeon. Hilangkanlah permusuhan kalian dan aku akan terus bersamamu."

Sifat manusia bukan terbentuk dari lahir, sifat manusia terbentuk karena adanya kebiasaan dan pola dalam hidupnya. HanBin telah biasa Yixing berada di dekatnya. Mengembalikan Yixing ke JunMyeon sama dengan mengikhlaskan setengah perjalanan hidupnya di nikmati orang lain. Jika cara untuk mendapatkan Yixing adalah dengan cara terbodoh sekalipun yaitu membohongi Yixing untuk kedua kalinya ia akan melakukannya. Tapi mulai berdamai dengan JunMyeon juga bukanlah sesuatu jaminan Yixing akan tetap terus bersamanya. HanBin telah termakan tamak di dalam dirinya. Jika dia ingin Yixing miliknya seutuhnya maka melenyapkan JunMyeon selamanya juga suatu caranya.

.

.

Diruangan yang pengap seperti kukusan itu Yixing mencoba untuk perlahan mengerakkan tubuh dan persendiannya. Sakit menerima perkataan HanBin mengenai JunMyeon. Walau ia belum bisa terima tapi ia bisa bagaimana lagi. Satu-satunya cara untuk berdamai dengan keadaan adalah menerima.

" Yixing hati-hati, kalau belum kuat aku bisa membantumu turun dari tempat tidur."

" Ne, aku ingin membiasakan sendiri. Aku ingin keluar HanBin."

" Kau mau kemana?."

Satu-satu tujuan yang di inginkan Yixing adalah bertemu dengan Anson, tapi itu berarti bertemu dengan JunMyeon juga.

" Aku rindu dengan Anson."

HanBin terdiam mendengar jawaban Yixing. Ia tahu cepat atau lambat Yixing akan mulai menanyakan anak biologis JunMyeon. Bersaing dengan JunMyeon adalah pasti, bersaing dengan bayi JunMyeon adalah kekalahan dalam ketidakpastian.

" Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?."

" Tidak, aku akan menjauhkan diriku dari mereka. HanBin bawa aku sejauh kau bisa."

Yixing terdiam dalam kepasrahan hidupnya. Ia sadar diri, _Alpha_ sekuat JunMyeon tidak pantas bersanding dengan dirinya yang kini lemah tak berdaya. Walaupun yang diputuskan olehnya terkesan jahat, memilih mempercayakan hidupnya pada musuh JunMyeon adalah bentuk pengkhianatan untuk pasangannya itu. Tapi jika ini yang Yixing bisa lakukan untuk jauh dengan JunMyeon ia akan melakukannya. JunMyeon berhak untuk hidup tanpa dirinya. Katakanlah hidup Yixing penuh dengan drama, tapi di pemikiran Yixing ia lakukan ini lebih dari sekedar drama kehidupan. Merelakan lebih dari seorang yang dia sayangi dan cintai JunMyeon dan Anson hidup tanpa direpotkan oleh dirinya. Lagipula jika hal ini akan membuat JunMyeon dan HanBin berdamai dan Anson bisa hidup kedepan dengan tenang tanpa persaingan dalam dunia _gangster_ maka Yixing akan melakukannya

 **...**

Layar ponsel HanBin tidak akan pernah berubah, tetapi pandangan HanBin masih terpokus pada layar datar itu. Sejak Yixing merelakan dirinya untuk pergi bersamanya ia sibuk memikirkan dia tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini. HanBin menekan tombol telepon seseorang.

" Halo Ayah, Aku mau berdamai denganmu dengan satu syarat..."

Segila-gilanya HanBin dalam berpikir tidak pernah rasanya ia membayangkan mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Mempercayakan keselamatannya dan keselamatan Yixing kepada orang yang membuat Yixing seperti ini. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk meminta bantuan dari Ayahnya. Mengingat sekarang mereka satu tujuan.

" Kemana kita akan pergi?." Yixing menyadari HanBin daritadi tidak berbicara apapun selama di perjalanan ini.

" ketempat yang akan kau sukai."

" Ha?."

" Nantikan saja."

HanBin membawa mobilnya dengan tenang. Ia tahu JunMyeon tidak akan mengetahui keberadaannya. Ia telah memasang jebakan di lain tempat sesuai dengan pemikiran ayahnya. Ia akan membawa Yixing pergi dan JunMyeon akan diumpankan kepada ayahnya. Sesuai persyaratan mereka berdua. Dia boleh membawa Yixing pergi dan JunMyeon milik ayahnya.

 **...**

 _Kau adalah ketiadaan dalam kepastian_

 _Di ufuk kau terbenam aku terbit_

Suhu dingin dalam mobil Chanyeol menyejukkan tengkuk JunMyeon memejamkan matanya dengan posisi tidur yang kaku.

" Dingin sekali mobilmu."

" Maaf hyung, ku naikkan suhu nya."

" Sudah ada perkembangan dari Sehun?."

" Ya Hyung, Sehun tadi memberi kabar kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dicurigai. Mereka masih menunggu kita untuk sampai kesana."

" Bagus."

Mobil ferarri merah yang membawa dua orang didalam nya dan sejumlah senjata membelok ke suatu kawasan. Disana terlihat seorang pria tinggi memakai jaket hijau dan topi mnyambut.

" Hyung.."

" Sehun, bagaimana?."

" Bangunan yang di hujung sana, beberapa mata-mata sebelum kami kesini mengatakan tiga hari ini terlihat HanBin keluar masuk membawa beberapa kantong."

" Jongin, Chen?."

" Kami disini Hyung."

" Bagus, ambil sendiri senjata kalian di dalam mobil Chanyeol. Terserah kalian mau pakai yang mana. Ingat kalian harus hati-hati. Kali ini kita akan menerobos tempat mereka. Tempat yang sama sekali tidak kita ketahui bagaimana isinya."

" Ya Hyung, kuharap Yixing ada didalam."

" Ya Jongin, aku juga berharap begitu.. Ayo.."

Kelima laki-laki itu pun melangkah menuju tempat yang sudah ditunjuk Sehun. Chanyeol menyelipkan senjatanya dibelakang badannya berharap dia tidak akan menggunakannya.

" Sehun, kau ikut aku masuk ke dalam. Chanyeol rusakkan pertahanan di depan."

" Baik Hyung. Kalian maju setelah aku bawa penjaga itu kesamping." Ucap Chanyeol yang di sambut anggukan yang lain.

Chanyeol maju kedepan disambut dua penjaga depan yang langsung menghajarnya. Baku pukul terjadi, Chanyeol berhasil membawa kedua penjaga itu kesamping. Membuat rekan-rekannya masuk kedalam dan bersiap menyambut hal lainnya.

Chen menyadari serangan yang menyerangnya dari arah samping, Chanyeol yang sudah bergabung kembali dengan mereka membantu Jongin yang sedang baku hantam dengan tiga lelaki berbadan besar. JunMyeon menyadari mereka kalah jumlah. Setelah memukul jatuh empat lawannya ia melihat kawanannya yang masih diserang bertubi-tubi.

 **Dor**

Pria dengan tattoo dikedua tangannya menembakkan pelurunya hampir mengenai JunMyeon yang menghindar denan cepat karena refleksnya sangat tinggi.

" Hyung, Sehun kalian keatas cari Yixing. Aku dan yang lainnya akan menyelesaikan mereka." Ucap Jongin mengeluarkan senjata api nya dan mulai menembakkannya ke arah para lawan yang juga sudah mengeluarkan senjata api mereka.

 **Dor..Dor..Dor**

" Hyung! Ayo..!." Sehun menarik JunMyeon yang masih terpaku dengan silauan peluru yang saling melesat di ruangan itu. Dengan penuh pertimbangan JunMyeon mengikuti Sehun. Sesungguhnya dia tidak ingin berpisah dengan kawanannya tapi hal itu sepertinya tidak memungkinkan. Ia harus cepat menemukan Yixing dan membawa kembali kawanannya keluar.

 **Tap Tap Tap**

Sehun dan JunMyeon berlari menuju tingkat paling atas bangunan itu. Kini hanya satu ruangan yang ada.

 _Yixing pasti disana_. Pikir JunMyeon

 **Clek..**

" Terkejut JunMyeon? Siapa yang kau harapkan berada diruangan ini?. Yixing? Atau anakku HanBin yang telah membawa pergi kekasihmu itu?. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia."

 **DOR!**

 _Sejauh apapun garis waktu engkau tempuh_

 _Hadirku selalu di balik matamu_

Silauan sinar membutakan matanya memandang dua laki-laki dengan pistol ditangannya saling terjatuh. Tiada yang lebih cepat dari kilatan cahaya apalagi suatu nalar manusia yang mulai memahami musuhnya telah tumbang begitu juga sahabatnya. JunMyeon melihat Wang yang jatuh tak berdaya tubuhnya tidak menunjukkan sang empunya melakukan pernapasan. JunMyeon terlalu takut membalikkan posisi orang didepannya yang dengan begitu setia merelakan dirinya ditembak demi melindungi sang _Alpha._

" Se..Sehun.."

" Ke..Kej..ar Yi..xing.."

Badan JunMyeon tidak beranjak, dia hanya ingin disini bersama sahabatnya, kawanannya. Tangannya tetap berada didada Sehun seakan menyuruh darah yang terus mengalir untuk berhenti. Seakan memohon jantung Sehun untuk kembali beraktivitas.

 _Tuhanku_

 _Aku ingin berkelana mencari jalan untuk kerumah_

 _Bukan disini tempatku_

 _Aku hanya ingin pulang_

Jongin, Chen dan Chanyeol menatap pemandangan di depannya. _Alpha_ nya memeluk sang kawanan yang paling kecil, yang paling dekat dengannya dan paling mengerti cara memahami sang _Alpha_ tanpa harus banyak bertanya.

" Hyung.. Kerjarlah Yixing. Chanyeol akan bersama Sehun. Ka..Kami akan membawa Sehun...kembali. Aku dan Chen akan bersamamu mengejar Yixing."

" Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun disini. Kita pergi dari sini. Chanyeol aku pinjam mobilmu. Kalian bawa Sehun ketempat Luhan. Aku rasa itu yang diinginkan Sehun."

" Baik Hyung."

Ketiga laki-laki itu membawa Sehun dengan mobil Jongin. JunMyeon menatap kepergian mobil berwarna hitam merah itu hingga semakin menjauh darinya. Sudah satu kawanan nya pergi, dia tidak boleh membuat yang lain juga akan menjadi korban.

JunMyeon mengendarai mobil Chanyeol dengan laju. Mobil yang tadi nya dingin kini mendadak menjadi suhu normal kembali. JunMyeon terdiam, inilah caranya alam berbahasa padanya. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya. Seangkuh inikah dia mengabaikan semua petunjuk. JunMyeon menyalahkan segala hal atas kehilangan Sehun.

 **...**

Yixing membuka matanya, tadi ia bermimpi melihat JunMyeon di dasar lautan tergelap. Itu tidak mungkin, JunMyeon laki-laki yang mengajarkannya terjun dari tebing menuju arus lautan. Bertahan di dalam ombak tidak mungkin JunMyeon tenggelam hingga di dasar.

" Sudah bangun?."

" Kita dimana?."

" Kau suka? Kita di perdesaan. Kau suka membaca novel? Kudengar salah satu penulis novel terkenal tinggal di desa ini."

" Kita sangat jauh."

" Ya, kita akan memulai hidup baru. Hanya kau dan aku."

Yixing tidak menjawab perkataan HanBin. Dia membalas sapaan dari alam melalui hembusan angin perdesaan melalui sorotan mata kerinduan pada JunMyeon dan Anson.

 _Bermimpilah nak mulai hari ini_

 _Walau dulu kau tak kuizinkan bermimpi_

 _Tapi kini ku mohon_

 _Mimpilah tentang ku, tentang aku yang tak teringat di memorimu_

 _..._

Yixing mencoba berjalan perlahan, kini ia sudah bisa mulai mengerakkan jari kakinya. Tinggal waktu saja perkiraan Yixing untuk dia bisa berjalan. Yixing melihat rumah di depannya yang menurut HanBin berisikan seorang penulis terkenal dan seorang peracik kopi. Seorang laki-laki yang tidak terlalu tinggi mengenakan pakaian berkebun dan seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengetik sebuah laptop sambil mengunyah sesuatu. Entah kenapa hal itu mengingatkannya pada dirinya dan JunMyeon dalam versi yang lebih hangat.

" Apa yang kau lihat?." Tanya HanBin membawakan segelas susu untuk Yixing

" Oh ani. Kau mau pergi?." Tanya Yixing melihat penampilan HanBin mengenakan jas hitam dan celana hitam

" Ya. Aku mau pergi sebentar. Ada pemakaman."

" Pemakaman siapa?."

" Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan pulang malam ini juga. Jangan coba berdiri lama-lama nanti kau jatuh okay."

" Ne."

HanBin mencium kening Yixing, hanya itu yang bisa tersentuh oleh Yixing. HanBin tahu Yixing tidak membalas cintanya. Yixing bersamanya itu sudah cukup. Mengharapkan cinta Yixing untuknya? Dia hanya berharap keajaiban akan datang.

Yixing masih mencoba berjalan perlahan-lahan. Terdengar ketukan di depan, Yixing kembali duduk di kursi rodanya untuk membuka pintu di depan.

" Halo tetangga baru.. "

" Maaf pasangan saya telalu heboh. Sudah sana pulang biar aku saja."

" Kenapa? Kan kita buat kue nya bersama."

" Iya nanti ku bilang kau yang meletakkan ceri nya di atas. Sudah sana pulang."

" Uh.. Baiklah sekali lagi halo tetangga baru!."

Yixing terbengong melihat dua pasangan heboh didepannya. Satunya sibuk mendorong pasangannya untuk pergi dan satunya sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing dengan heboh.

" Kau penulis terkenal itu?."

" Wah aku terkenal juga disini. Iya dan tadi adalah pasanganku. Ini ucapan selamat datang dari kami untuk kau dan.. laki-laki yang tadi pagi keluar adalah pasanganmu ya?."

" Bukan dia.. temanku."

" Oh iya temanmu hehe."

" Terimakasih. Aku mungkin tidak bisa membalas nya."

" Tidak perlu. Kalau perlu apa-apa teriak saja pada kami. Aku permisi dulu sebelum pasanganku membakar dapur kami."

" Baiklah.."

Yixing seperti melihat dirinya dalam versi lebih hangat dan bahagia dibalik kedatangan tetangganya yang baru saja mengantarkan brownis dengan susunan ceri di atasnya. Yixing kembali merindukan JunMyeon, andai saja kehidupan berpihak padanya dan kebahagiaannya. Mungkin kini ia tengah bermain bersama JunMyeon dan Anson. Yixing kembali menutup pintunya. Berharap rasa iri dengan tetangganya ikut hilang.

 **...**

 _Sesulit inikah jalan takdir_

 _Yang tak menginginkan kita bersatu_

 _Bila aku tak berujung denganmu_

 _Biarkanlah rasa ini ku kenang selamanya_

Luhan menatap wajah kekasihnya yang terbaring dalam damai teringat akan janji Sehun untuk kembali padanya. Kini janji itu tidak akan pernah bisa lagi Luhan tuntut. Kepergian kekasihnya membawa setengah jiwa dan raganya larut hancur dalam kenangan-kenangan mereka.

Sehun memang kembali padanya, tapi tampaknya Sehun tidak hanya berjanji padanya. Ia juga berjanji pada Tuhan. Siapalah Luhan dibanding Tuhan, Sehun lebih menepati janjinya kepada Tuhan.

" Pulanglah Sehun usai semua sandiwara dunia kepadamu, terbanglah dari atas deritamu, gapailah sang maha kekal." Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun yang mendingin.

" Luhan, maafkan aku tidak mampu menjaga Sehun." Ucap JunMyeon

" Ani. kau tidak perlu meminta maaf. Taukah kau hujan adalah berkah bagi manusia yang merupakan pengorbanan awan yang turun dari tahta teratas untuk menjadi butiran air lalu mengalir ke lautan." Ucap Luhan masih mengusap usap pipi Sehun dengan lembut

" Luhan..."

" JunMyeon, sesungguhnya hidup sangat mudah bila kau menjalankan nya dengan keikhlasan. Aku ikhlas Sehun pergi dengan cara seperti ini."

Pemakaman putih seputih pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun kemarin hanya saja tanpa wangi mawar putih didalamnya. Kawanan JunMyeon saling hanyut dalam pemakaman ini. JunMyeon menundukkan kepalanya. Perkataan Luhan adalah kebenaran semata. Ia harus mengembalikan semangatnya agar pengorbanan Sehun tidak menjadi sia-sia. Kyungsoo dan Kris datang untuk memberi pernghormatan untuk terakhir kalinya kepada serigala putih yang pemberani itu.

" JunMyeon, hari ini adalah pemakaman Wang juga. Ku telah persiapkan mata-mata untuk menyeludup dalam pemakaman itu untuk mengawasi HanBin yang pastinya hadir." Ucap Kris

" Terimakasih.."

" Anggap yang kulakukan ini untuk Yixing. Bukan untukmu." Ucap Kris kemudian maju kedepan peti Sehun memberikan penghormatannya dan kemudian pergi.

 _Pertolongan paling baik_

 _Adalah pertolongan dari musuhmu_

.

.

JunMyeon menajamkan matanya menatap kedepan dan sampingnya. Mobil Kris juga ada disana menunggu orang yang mereka nantikan keluar dari bangunan itu. Sebuah mobil hitam akhirnya jalan berisikan seorang anak yang setengah berduka. JunMyeon dan Kris mengikutinya dari jauh. Berharap tidak diketahui oleh pemilik mobil di depan sana.

Perjalanan semakin jauh dan semakin keluar dari kota. Mobil JunMyeon semakin menjauh dari target yang di ikutinya agar tidak terlihat ketara mengikuti begitu juga mobil Kris. Karena jalan semakin sepi yang mereka jalanin.

Mobil HanBin berhenti disebuah rumah di perdesaan. Rumah yang terlihat hangat tetapi sepi. Hanya satu lampu menyala disuatu ruangan. JunMyeon keluar dari mobilnya dan memilih berjalan daripada membawa mobilnya mendekat kerumah HanBin.

" Aku yakin Yixing didalam." Ucap JunMyeon

" Darimana kau yakin? Bukannya HanBin sudah pernah menjebakmu?."

" Firasat saja." Ucap JunMyeon dingin

" Hmm. Kulihat tampaknya dia tanpa penjagaan. Haruskah kita serang sekarang?." Tanya Kris

" Tidak ada kita hanya ada aku."

" JunMyeon! Berhenti bersikap mempertahankan egomu. Kau tahu akibat ego mu hanya membawa kawananmu lah Sehun tewas. Aku akan ikut kesana. Tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak." Ucap Kris tegas

" Baiklah. Kita akan masuk pagi nanti. Aku tidak mau mengejutkan Yixing." Ucap JunMyeon penuh pertimbangan.

.

.

Wangi rerumputan dipagi hari yang dibasahi oleh embun yang turun dimalam hari. Kegelisahan JunMyeon sepanjang malam membayangkan apa yang terjadi dibalik rumah bergaya vintage itu di dalam ruangan yang hanya satu-satunya lampu dihidupkan. Bukankah berarti Yixing dan HanBin dalam satu ruangan. Separah inikah rasa cemburu yang harus ditahan sepanjang malam olehnya. Kris yang duduk disebelahnya seakan memastikan JunMyeon tidak menyerang sendirian.

" Kau bawa senjata?." Tanya Kris

" Tidak. Buat apa?."

" Hanya berjaga-jaga saja. Dan lain kali kuingatkan padamu untuk selalu membawa senjata. Apalagi kalau kau akan bermalam bersama musuhmu dan paginya akan menyerang musuhmu yang lain." Ucap Kris memastikan peluru di senjata nya terisi.

" Ini bawa punyaku." Kris menyerahkan senjatanya

" Kau?."

" Aku pandai menjaga diriku sendiri. Ayo."

Kris membuka pintu mobilnya mulai melihat sekeliling masih terlalu pagi untuk memulai suatu penyerangan. Tapi melihat dari kegelisahan orang disebelahnya tampaknya tidak bisa dibendung lagi untuk menunggu waktu.

JunMyeon memastikan keadaan, ia memilih untuk mencoba masuk dari depan. Disanalah dia akan membawa kembali Yixing kepelukannya, kembali kepada Anson anaknya yang kini sudah terlalu merindukan Yixing.

 **Bruk!**

JunMyeon dan Kris masuk kedalam. JunMyeon sudah dari tadi malam ingin segera masuk keruangan satu-satunya yang bercahaya itu.

" Yixing!."

JunMyeon merasakan pukulan di kepalanya yang berasal dari pukulan HanBin. Kris mencoba membalaskan pukulan HanBin dengan tendangannya. HanBin tersungkur di dekat kasur Yixing. JunMyeon kembali melihat kedepan dengan mata yang berkunang-kunang melihat Yixing yang terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan HanBin yang telah bangkit dan berada di depan Yixing seakan menutupinya dengan tubuhnya.

" Tinggalkan dia! Dia milikku." Ucap HanBin

" _Man,_ Percayalah aku pernah berada di posisimu. Lebih baik kau kembalikan Yixing ke JunMyeon dan berdamailah sebelum kami menyerangmu." Ucap Kris mengancam

" Jaga mulutmu brengsek! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Yixing!."

" J-JunMyeon.. Kenapa kau kemari?."

" Aku kesini akan membawamu pulang. Pergi dari si laknat ini!."

" J-JunMyeon.. HanBin? Bukannya kau berkata dengan kepindahan kita kesini kau mengalah pada JunMyeon?."

" Sandiwara apalagi yang kau ceritakan pada Yixing?!."

" HanBin?!."

" Tidak Yixing! Aku tidak akan pernah mengalah padanya apapun itu. Karena aku tahu dia akan memiliki segalanya termasuk dirimu kembali."

" Kau-kau terlalu egois HanBin kau psikopat!."

" Yixing kalau aku tidak bisa memiliki mu tidak juga orang lain. Ku rasa ini yang terbaik. Maafkan aku."

HanBin mengarahkan senjatanya ke arah Yixing. JunMyeon dan Kris menatapnya dengan tidak percaya. Rasa ketamakan dalam diri HanBin telah menguasai akal sehatnya.

 **DOR!**

 _Kau seharusnya memilihku_

 _Yang mampu menyayangimu, berada disampingmu_

 _Kau seharusnya memiliku_

 _Tinggalkan dia dan datanglah kepadaku_

Derasnya darah mengalir membasahi kasur JunMyeon masih terpaku dengan senjata api ditangannya. Menatap HanBin yang kini terjatuh dan Yixing yang menutup matanya tidak kuasa melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya. Yang pergi, pergilah sudah yang kembali kini datang kembali.

JunMyeon merahi tubuh Yixing seakan masih melindunginya dari segala macam hal yang tidak ia inginkan. Yixing benar, ada banyak hal yang lebih dicari dibanding dari kekuasaan dan materi. Hal yang hanya perlu dirasakan oleh perasaan dan hati saja. Kris memandangi dua orang di depannya. Yixing benar Kris juga mempunyai hati dan perasaan dan itu layak ia berikan kepada orang yang tepat juga.

 **...**

Dinginnya udara dan hamparan putih terlihat sejauh mata memandang. Yixing mulai berpikir apakah dia tersesat atau ini hanya fatamorgana saja. Dengan cepat ia melihat lagi kertas yang dibawanya tadi. Disinilah mereka di Alaska menjelajahi dunia dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Sampai tujuan ataupun terbawa arus.

" JunMyeon.. aku rasa kita tersesat.."

" Yixing jangan katakan itu lagi. tidak kah kau tahu Anson semakin berat dan ditambah lagi pakaian hangatnya yang berlapis ini membuat punggungku sakit. Kita sudah setengah jam berjalan tanpa arah yang jelas."

" Apa ponselmu masih nyala? Kita bisa menghubungi Luhan untuk bertanya."

" Oh Tuhan. Luhan memang pendaki yang terhebat sekarang, tapi dia pasti tidak mengerti posisi kita sayang. Dia bukan peramal. Jangan ganggu dia lagi asik menjelajahi Peru."

" Kalau Jongin atau Chanyeol pelase?."

" Kau mau tanya psikotes dengan Jongin? Atau tangga nada dengan Chanyeol? Dan jangan sebut Chen yang sibuk mengurus dua bayi kembarnya. Aku sudah tidak tahan Yixing. Kasihan Anson kedinginan."

" Baiklah kita maju kedepan lagi. kita pasti menemukan dataran bunga-bunga itu dan kita akan menghangatkan diri kita disana nanti. Ayo _fighting_!."

Yixing berjalan dengan langkah pasti meninggalkan JunMyeon yang meringis melihatnya dan Anson yang sedang tertidur nyenyak di punggung JunMyeon. Mau tidak mau JunMyeon mengikuti langkah pasangannya itu. Kemanapun Yixing pergi walaupun kembali dia menunjukkan arah yang salah JunMyeon akan selalu mengikutinya. Sama seperti serigala jantan yang mengikuti serigala betina nya. JunMyeon tidak akan pernah berada berjauhan lagi dengan pasangannya itu. Apapun resiko yang menghadang.

Udara sedingin salju dan langit yang membungkus dalam butiran kesejukan. Ada dirinya yang selalu mengikuti tidak perlu kehadiran dalam ketiadaan. Karena dialah lautan kemana kau akan pulang.

 **END**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Penutup pada pembuka**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga SANG ALPHA!**

 **Maaf kalau kurang puas dengan ending cerita ini, disitulah aku yang hanya manusia letak dari sebuah kesalahan ( sadaaaap ihi ^^)**

 **Oh ya ada yang ngeh ga kalau 2 pasangan tetangga di dalam chapt akhir ini adalah pasangan dari ff ku yang berjudul " Lay Is Unicorn"?**

 **Terimakasih buat TEAM ALPHA OR ALPHA TEAM apa aja boyeh!**

 **Aku sebut dari awal reviews yah!**

 **Yxingbunny, Neriyura, Nichi, SFA30, Chole, Anson, Preal Luce, Qwertyxing, Sam, Dydy, Saklawase, Otps-Daughter,MinieZhang, Gyuu, Caramel, D eXcrusius Paripachuka, YurKillua-Kira, MicoPark, AkuaXing10, Kim Joon Hwa, , BunnyJoon, Friendshit,Guest09, Kimdra,Heeriztator, , KaiNieris, LaysayangJumen, Qwerty, Naneon, Yoorie, Chenma dan para GUEST**

 **Terimakasih terimakasih terimakasih!**

 **Pasti ada yang juga author malah lebih pandai daripada aku, bahasa nya lebih bagus dan ceritanya lebih menarik tapi sudi meletakkan sebentuk kalimat review buatku aku hargai banget.**

 **Atau kalian yang masih rajin hanya membaca dan mereview percayalah tanpa kalian author ga ada apa-apanya cuy.. makasih banget yah^^**

 **Oh iya buat saran kedepan nh rencananya aku mau buat ff lagi tapi bagusnya tetap Yaoi atau yang genderswitch gitu yah? Saran dong hehe**

 **Pengen coba Genderswitch kalau menurut kalian gimana? Leh comment dong..**

 **OKAY JUMPA LAGI DI FF MENDATANG MOGA KALIAN SEHAT TERUS YAH**

 **DAN AKU ADA IDE LAGI BUAT FF NANTINYA**

 **JANGAN LUPA BERMIMPI DAN BANGUN UNTUK MENGEJAR MIMPI**

 **TETAPLAH BERIMAJINASI DALAM PESONA JATUH CINTA!**


End file.
